In another life (Clexa Au)
by dontworryourbeautiful
Summary: Clarke moves to Seattle when her dad gets a new job. On her first day at a new High School she meets this Beautiful mesmerizing girl who makes Clarke feel things she's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

It was Clarke first day at a new school and it was her senior year. Usually she wasn't nervous about meeting knew people but going in to a new school where everyone's been together since probably middle school made her nervous and anxious. Up until now she lived in Arkansas with her Mother who is a Doctor and Father who is an engineer. When her dad was offered a job in Seattle he didn't hesitate taking it cause it paid 3 times more than he made already. Clarke didn't mind moving but she did want to have a good Senior year and how was she supposed to do that with no friends.

As Clarke finished brushing her hair she walked downstairs for breakfast before she headed to school.

"Good morning sweetheart." Her mother smiled as Clarke walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Where's Dad?" Clarke asked confusingly as she looked around. They always ate breakfast together.

"He had to leave a little earlier, they're having some sort of meeting or something."

"Already, it's just his first day."

"The Manager wanted him to be there." Abby sat a plate of eggs in front of Clarke.

"So how am I getting to school? My cars not here yet." Clarkes car was being sent over from Arkansas.

"I'll be taking you, it should be here tomorrow. I hope you wont be to embarrassed about you mom dropping you off." Abby rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Embarrassed of you? Never mom." Clarke joked and Abby nudged her arm.

"Come on kid, you don't want to be late on your first day."

Clarke finished her eggs and grabbed her stuff from the door. On the drive all Clarke noticed was this huge tall skyscraper, it was like you could see it no matter how far away you were. She didn't even notice that her mom had come to a complete top in front of this huge building with all glass windows surrounding it.

"This doesn't look like a school." Clarke murmurs.

"Well it is, I'll pick you up just call when your ready."

"Okay." Clarke says as she gets of the car.

Kids were everywhere flooding out of entrances and some even riding skate boards. Clarke had no idea where to go so she was walking around aimlessly hoping someone will ask her if she needed help but no one did. Once she found her way inside a loud bell rang and everyone hurried off in different directions leaving just her in the halls.

When she walked further in the halls she saw a sign that said Main Office so she assumed this is where she should go. As she entered she saw a blond lady with big hair sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, My name is Clarke Griffin, it's my first day and I wasn't sure of where I was supposed to go. "

"Well Welcome Clarke, I'm just the secretary but one of the Counsellors will be able to help you. Mrs. Garett's office is right beside here." The secretary smiled as she pointed to the room next door.

"Thank you." Clarke left the office and walked next door. When she entered there was a younger women sitting behind a computer typing. She didn't know what to do so Clarke just lightly tapped on the open door just to get her attentions.

The women looks up and smiles as she sees Clarke. "Hello, can I help you?"

"The secretary told me to come here, todays my first day."

"Well great come on in and we can print you off a schedule. What's your name."

"Clarke." Clarke said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Clarke Griffin, right your mom called this morning to make sure you were registered."

"Sounds like her." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Here is your schedule, everyone's in Homeroom right now but it's actually almost over so you can probably head to 1st period, I can show you the way." Mrs. Garrett handed Clarke the paper. As they got up to walk of a girl walked in.

"Raven, what could I do for you?" Mrs. Garrett says to the girl.

"Here's my application for the internship, for the summer." Raven hands her a thick stack of papers.

"These aren't due until after the first semester."

"Well I've working on it all summer, I really want this Mrs. G."

"Fine I'll turn it in early but you better not tell any of the other engineer students." Mrs. Garrett smiled at raven

"I won't I promise." Raven hugs her. Which Clarkes notes that they must be close.

"Emily the principal needs to see you." The secretary yelled.

"I'll be right there, Raven will you show Clarke to her 1st period todays her first day here." Mrs. Garrett walked off into the main office.

"I'm Raven Reyes, nice to meet you." Raven extends her hand.

" I'm Clarke Griffin. And it's nice to meet you to." Clarke shakes her hand. Did she just meet her first friend.

"Who is your first period?"

"Uh. Mr. Hartley AP Anatomy." Clarke says as she reads off the list.

"That's my class to we can just walk together. Come on it's this way." Raven signaled for her to follow. As they were walking another bell rang and kids instantly filled the halls.

"So are you from Seattle cause I've never seen you before." Raven asked.

"No I just moved here from Arkansas, My dad got a job offer here."

"What is he like a big CEO or something?"

"No." Clarke laughed. "He's actually a software Engineer at Microsoft."

"No way, that's awesome I actually want to be an engineer to. "

"You must be super smart and good at building then."

"I guess you could say that." Raven laughed. "His Class is right up here."

When they walked in the class was already half way filled and the teacher was writing on the board. Clarke gave him the note Mrs. Garrett had given her.

"Welcome Clarke, Sit anywhere you would like.

Clarke spotted Raven and a empty seat, but when she was walking she noticed this girl sitting on a desk in the back surrounded by a whole bunch of people all laughing a smiling. When Clarke looked at her it was like she had seen or met her before, the feeling was overwhelming. As she walked to Raven the girl noticed her and gave her a confused look.

"Hey, who is that girl back there?" Clarke sat down and asked Raven.

"You mean Lexa, she's really popular around Seattle, everyone knows her. She's actually nice unlike the usual popular high school teen. Me her and a couple of others hang out all the time."

"I feel like I seen her or met her before." Clarke murmured.

"She has that face I guess." Raven said as she looked back at Lexa.

"Okay Class it's time to settle down and get into a seat the bell should be ringing soon."

Clarke was zoned out the whole class she could only think about that girl. Lexa. Something didn't feel right, or maybe it was because Clarke had never experienced this feeling before but she knew that she had to know her. It was like something was pulling her towards her and she couldn't shake it. Before she knew it the bell rang and everyone started packing their stuff.

As Clarke got up to talk to Raven Lexa walked up to her and started talking.

"Hey Reyes, your coming to my bonfire tonight right?" As Lexa talks she turns to look at Clarke.

"Yeah, you know I'd never miss it." Raven replied but Lexa was still looking at Clarke.

"Hi, Have we met before?" Lexa looked at Clarke with her green eyes.

"I'm Clarke, I actually just moved here." Clarke voice shook as she talked. This couldn't be all her head, did Lexa feel this connection to.

"Oh, well I'm Alexandria, but most people just call me Lexa." Lexa smiled.

"Hey Clarke you want to come tonight?" Raven asked as she watched Lexa and Clarke just look at each other.

"Yeah, you should it'll be fun." Lexa said still smiling.

"Sure."

"Good I'll see you both tonight then." Lexa walked out of the class.

"Okay was it just me or was that kind of intense?" Raven says as her and Clarke leave the Class.

"It was definitely something." Clarke was glad that some besides her felt it.

The next few classes went by pretty quickly and then there was lunch, the new kids worse nightmare. Lucky for her Raven saw her and asked if she wanted to sit with them. So after they got their trays that headed towards a table where everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Hey babe." A boy with longish hair kissed raven on the cheek.

"Hey, guys this is Clarke. Clarke that's Monty, Jasper, Octavia and this is Finn." She motions to the boy that just kissed her.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." They said at different times.

"So Clarke how do you like South Lake High so far?" Octavia asked.

"I like it so far." Clarke smiled at the brunette.

"So everyone's going to Lexa's tonight right?" Jasper asks.

Every nods.

"It's going to be Lit." Finn says I guess as a joke but no one laughs.

"Because it's a bonfire." He tries to explain but everyone just ignores him.

"I thought it was funny." Raven comforted him.

As lunch went on they all talked and laughed and got to know each other. With about 10 more minutes left to Lunch Lexa approaches their table and sits.

"Hey Lex." Octavia says then everyone says hey.

"Hey guys, Clarke I was just coming to see if you needed help getting to your next class." Lexa and everyone else at the table looks at Clarke.

"Sure." She gulps loudly hoping no one heard.

"Let's go." Lexa smiled as she and Clarke got up from the table.

"I'll see you guys later." Clarke says to everyone at the table and they all wave bye.

"So what's your next period?"

"Advanced Art." Clarke replies staring at the ground.

"You like to draw?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah, I love it actually." Clarke looks at her and immediately notices her green eyes looking into her.

"Maybe you could show me your drawings sometime." Lexa smiled

"Sure." Clarke smiled back at her.

"And maybe I can show you around Seattle, we can be tourists for a day. There are a lot of cool things to see here."

"I would love that." Clarke says still smiling.

"Then it's a date. A tourist filled fun date. Here's the art room." Lexa points to the class behind her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, and I really hope I see you tonight." As Lexa finishes talking she turns and walks towards a different classroom.

The only thing that remained in her head was the word date. What did it mean? Like an actual date? Or like a friend date? Maybe she was just overthinking everything, maybe it meant nothing more than I'll show you around.

At the end of the day Clarke found her self in the courtyard waiting for her mom when Raven and Octavia start walking her direction.

"Hey, your still coming tonight right?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, unfortunately my cars still in Arkansas so my mom will have to take me."

"No way, I'll be picking you up. Here's my number just text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8." Raven says handing Clarke a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Okay, thanks guys-" She interrupted by insanely loud honking. "That would be my mom, I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." They both waved.

"Did you really have to honk like that mom." Clarke gets in the car and throws her bag in the back seat.

"Sorry honey, I see you've made some new friends."

"Yeah there really cool, I've been invited to a bonfire tonight."

"Really, that's great. I'm sorry your car isn't here do you need me to take you?"

"No Ravens going to pick me up."

"Okay, well I guess you'll be missing dinner tonight as well as your dad."

"What do you mean, doesn't Microsoft close at 4?" Clarke asked confused.

"Yes, but he found some glitch in the software update or something you know I don't understand any of that stuff but he'll be staying a little later tonight."

"Well I can stay home, I don't want you to be by yourself."

"No, no Clarke your going out with your friends. I'll be fine. Alone time never hurt anyone." Abby smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got home Clarke went straight upstairs to her room. She needed to find something to wear but what? What do you wear to a bond fire? She decided to text Raven and just ask her instead of pestering herself with questions.

Clarke: _Hey it's Clarke. 3:50pm_

Raven: _Hey girl what's up? 3:54pm_

Clarke: _I was just wondering what to wear tonight. Cause I've never been to a bonfire. 3:55pm_

Raven: _Lol, how about I come over at about 6 and we get ready together then pick O up. 3:57_

Clarke: _Your literally a life safer, Thanks Raven. Xx 4:00pm_

Raven: _I know! Lol I'll see you soon. 4:01pm_

Clarke stopped looking for clothes and started on some homework, she might as well get it out of the way so she doesn't have to worry about it over the weekend.

When she finished her homework it was already 5 so she got in the shower before Raven got here. She hurried up and washed her face then her hair and shaved her legs and took care of everything else she needed to do.

When she got out she checked her phone to make sure Raven hadn't texted her but instead she saw a text from and unknown number. She opened it as saw that it was from Lexa.

Lexa: _Hey, I hope you don't mind I got your number from Raven. 5:45pm_

Clarke: _Hey, I don't mind at all. 5:50pm_

Lexa: _I just wanted to talk to you. I hope you have fun tonight. 5:50pm_

Clarke had butterfly's in her stomach, Lexa seemed like such a popular girl and out of all the people she could be talking to she wanted to talk to Clarke.

Clarke: _I hope I do to. Everyone's been talking about this Bonfire all day. 5:51pm_

Lexa: _Yeah, it's kind of a annual thing me and my brother Lincoln do to start off the school year. But he's in College now so I'm just having this year on my own. 5:52pm_

When Clarke went to reply she got a text from Raven saying she was outside. so she slipped her robe and slippers on and went downstairs to get the door.

"Hey." Raven said as she walked through the door. "Your house is incredible."

"Thank you, my rooms right up here." They walk up the stair and head into Clarkes room.

"Lexa asked you for my number?" Clarke asks trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Yeah, I think she likes you." Raven smiled.

"Really?" Clarke asked quickly maybe to quick.

"Yeah, I've never seen her pay any attention to new students before you. And the way she looks at you it's obvious she has a little crush. Are you into girls?" Raven asks looking at Clarke.

"Yeah, I've dated girls back in Arkansas before." Clarke admitted.

"Well Lexa is into girls and she is definitely into you." Raven pokes Clarke arms and laughs a little.

"Alright okay enough about you and Lexa let's talk clothes. The bonfires inside so you don't have to worry about weather." Raven looks around for a closet.

"Wait a Bonfire inside?" Clarke had never been to one but she was sure that they were outside.

"Yeah Seattle weather isn't very predictable so Lexa has it inside, when you see her house you'll understand how it's possible for a bonfire to be inside. Now do you have any shorts or dresses or something. You have to work with me here Clarke."

Clarke laughed. "Yes Raven I have shorts and dresses. Follow me." Clarke led her into another room where she had a walk in closet.

"No fucking way. Okay I need your life. It's only fair." Raven walked through the closet and touched almost everything. "This is heaven."

"Okay, okay your supposed to be helping me remember?"

"Right, okay. Nothing designer you don't want to be that kid… Wait I need to borrow this." Raven picked up a Black Chanel Romper from a shelf.

"You can have anything in this damn closet if you help me find something first." Clarke pleaded.

"Deal." Raven looked around and then stopped at white flowy off the shoulder romper. "This. It's comfortable and casual. And beautiful."

Clarke takes the romper and holds it up to her self in the mirror, it was perfect.

"thank you so much Raven, for everything you've done for me today." Clarke raps her arms around Raven and she does the same. "Okay now pick something."

Raven didn't waist anytime she reached for the Chanel Romper and walked back into the room.

It's already 7:25, we better hurry and get dressed I still have to pick up Octavia."

They got dressed and Clarke put a few light curls in her hair and then they rushed to the car. When they were driving she realized she hadn't texted Lexa back.

Clarke: _hey sorry I didn't text back Raven was helping me get dressed. 8:12pm_

Lexa: _I'm sure you look amazing, are you guys almost here? 8:14pm_

Clarke: _Yeah were just picking Octavia up, be there in 10! 8:15pm_

When they got to Octavia's house, she was waiting outside.

"About time bitches." She said as she got in the car.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Blake, your lucky I picked your ass up you do live 5 minutes away."

"Whatever Rey."

After the five minute ride they pulled up outside of this massive house which was mostly glass windows from what Clarke could see.

"Wow this this house is amazing." Clarke was in all over the house. There weren't houses like this in Arkansas.

When they walked into the house it was flooded with people and loud music. People were dancing everywhere.

"I thought this was a Bonfire." Clarke looked around for a fire.

"Well were just in the wrong room." Octavia and Raven smile as they grab Clarkes arms and pull her in a different room.

When they enter the room it's mostly dark but it a huge open space with a glass dome roof over it that shows the sun setting. And right in the middle of the room is a huge fire pit with a cage like thing over it. It was beautiful.

"Okay, this is pretty amazing." The all start laughing as Clarke feels a hand on her shoulder. When she turns she sees Lexa in tight jean high wasted shorts and a black crop top that showed off her perfectly flat stomach.

"You look beautiful." Lexa says as she looks at Clarke's full body.

"You look amazing to." Clarke admits and she studies every curve on Lexa's body.

"Can I show you around?"

Clarke turned to look at Raven and Octavia.

"Go we'll find you later." Raven says as she winks and gives Clarke a light push.

"Okay lead the way." Clarke says looking into Lexa's amazing green eyes.

"I'll show you upstairs first." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and squeezed her fingers in between her own. This made Clarke shiver with excitement. Lexa awakened this feeling in her that she's never ever felt before.

"Your house is beautiful." Clarke says as they walk up the staircase.

"Thank you." Lexa squeezed her hand and smiled.

When they reach the top of the stair there are several doors.

"This way." Lexa pulled Clarke into a dark room.

When she turned the lights on she realized that it was Lexa's room. It was filled with pictures and sparkling fairy lights everywhere and her wall were a beautiful forest green color.

"Welcome to my room." Lexa said as she spun around with her arms out.

"It's pretty." Clarke walked around and looked at all the photos of Lexa and her family and with friends even picture with a cheerleading outfit on. As she stopped to look at a drawing she felt someone standing closely behind her.

"Your pretty." Lexa whispered into Clarkes ear as she wrapped her hand around Clarkes waist causing her to turn around.

There was barley and space separating them when Lexa leaned in and pressed her lips softly onto Clarke's. Almost instantly Clarke pressed back, she wanted this. There was something about Lexa that made her second guess her feelings about everything and she wanted her, all of her.

As they continued kissing it became heavier as Lexa pushed Clarke onto the bed and climbed onto of her. Everything was moving fast, to fast but neither of them wanted to stop. They kept kissing and grabbing onto each others clothes when the door flew open and they both turned to look.

"Costia?" Lexa said as she climb off of Clarke and stared at the brunette standing at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clarke will you give me a minute?" Lexa shot Clarke an apologetic look as she walked out of her room. What the hell just happened Clarke thought as she walked downstairs to find Raven and Octavia. Is that her girlfriend? Was this just a one night thing for her? Clarke's heart was racing when she searched for her friends. She wanted to get out of here.

When she walked into the bonfire room she spotted Octavia and Raven sitting by the fire talking. When they saw her walking towards them they smiled.

"Hey. What happened?" Raven could read the look on Clarke's face.

"I dont know ... Who is Costia?" Clarke asked and Octavia and Raven both look at each other.

"She's... Lexa's ex. Why did she tell you about her?"

" Not exactly, we were upstairs and she kissed me and things kind of escalated then Costia walked in and Lexa asked me to give them a minute.. And now I'm here." Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"They broke up a couple of weeks ago. Costia cheated on Lexa, she would never take her back." Octavia tried to comfort Clarke.

" Maybe I'm just a rebound.." Clarke looked down.

" No, Lexa's not like that. Plus I've seen the way she looked at you in class earlier. She likes you." Raven smiled and squeezed Clarke's hand lightly.

"I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back." Clarke for up and headed outside to a backyard that was surprisingly empty. There were flowers everywhere and a huge pool in the middle of the yard. Clarke grabbed a chair and sat by the pool.

Her phone buzzed and she had a text from Lexa.

Lexa: hey, where are you?

Clarke just ignored the text and stared into the pool.

Why did she feel such a connection to Lexa? What was it about her? She racked her brain trying to figure it out but there was no solid answer for it.

" I've been looking for you." Clarke turned around to find Lexa walking towards her.

"I've been here." Clarke says as she looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry about upstairs. I didn't know that she would be here." Lexa sat in the chair next to Clarke.

" you don't have to apologize."

" Yes I do Clarke. I don't want to make you feel like this was supposed to be a one night stand or something cause it's not." Lexa grabs Clarke's hand. " I don't know how to explain this but I feel like I've known you all of my life . I just feel so connected to you."

Clarke just sat there in silence because she feels the exact same way about her..

" You probably think I'm crazy or something." Lexa murmurs when Clarke doesn't reply.

"No. Actually I don't ... When I first walked into to first period and I saw you it was like we had met before. And I feel that connection to.." Clarke squeezed her hand and Lexa smiled.

"So what does this mean?" Lexa asks.

"I dont know .. Maybe we meet in another life or something." Clarke smiled.

"Maybe." Lexa smiled back

" So I know it's none of my business but what happened between you two?" Clarke asks and Lexa face immediately changed.

"Costia? Well we dated for about year and then she went off to college. We tried the long distance thing but she ended up cheating so we ended things about two weeks ago. I dont know what she's doing here she definitely wasn't invited. So I told her to leave: I have nothing to say to her." Lexa eyes watered up and soon a tear fell.

Clarke grabbed her face then wiped her tears. "You deserve so much better anyways." With that Lexa grabbed her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Well how adorable." Raven teases from door while her and Octavia make hearts with their hands. But Clarke and Lexa just smiled.

"I'm going to show you around tomorrow. I'll take you all my favorite places. It'll be fun!"

" It's a date." Clarke said as she stood up and reaches for Lexa's hand.

"A tourist date." Lexa laughed and took her hand and the walked inside. When they got back inside they saw they Monty, Jasper and Finn had arrived.

" Hey guys." Clarke said and her and Lexa joined them around the fire.

"What is this? Sexy Lex and new girl Clarke. Come on Lexa I thought I had a chance." Jasper joked as he walked by.

"Come on Jasper, you know even if I liked guys you still didn't have a chance!" Everyone laughed even Jasper.

"I say we play a game, how about truth or dare?" Raven suggested with the sneaky smile.

"NO." Everyone shouted. "Raven you always go to far.

"Whatever, you guys are so lame." Raven sat back with her arms crossed.

"Lexa, what happened to the body shots. There were definitely body shots." Octavia said smiling. "You can't tell me you forgot."

"How could I. There was barley and alcohol left after you were finished." Lexa and everyone laughed.

"Come on guys this is supposed to be fun."

"Say no more." Lexa got off the couch and grabbed Octavia and pulled her towards the other room.

"Oh no." Finn said. "Don't get Octavia started."

They all walked into a room that seemed to be a bar but for adults obviously. Lexa went into a cabinet and pulled out 3 large bottles of tequila.

"Hope your ready Blake" Lexa winked at Octavia and pushed her onto the table making her lay flat.

By this point Clarke was confused about their friendship. They seemed close.

"What's going on?" Clarke's ask Raven.

"Body shots."

Lexa poured the tequila in a shot glass then put a lime in Octavia's mouth and poured some salt on her stomach.

"Who wants to go?" Lexa looked around waiting for a volunteer. Before anyone answered Jasper took the shot glass from Lexa's hand and everyone cheered. He took the shot licked the salt off Octavia stomach then the line from her mouth.

"Clarke its your turn!" Before Clarke could protest Lexa grabbed her and laid her on the table. And because Clarke was wearing a romper Lexa had to pull down the whole top of her shirt revealing her strapless bra and stomach. She poured the salt on her stock then the lime in Clarke's mouth.

"Ready." Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke's flat toned stomach. She took the shot and ran her tongue all the way up Clarkes stomach not leaving any trace of sat them took the lime out of her mouth spit it out then grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

Clarke was surprised when Lexa kissed it wasn't like there other kisses it was harder and emotionless. When she pulled away everyone was just staring at them with grins. Clarke got off the table and pulled her sleeves back up and sat down while everyone else did shots. To be honest this wasn't really Clarkes scene, she was more of a stay at home and hang with friends type of person.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked as she sat beside her.

"Yeah." Clarke gave a small smile.

"Can I show you something?" Lexa gets up and holds her hand out.

Clarke just smiled and took her hand and let Lexa lead the way. They ended up walking to a room in the very back of the house. Behind the door was a huge room filled with different paintings and all kinds of famous art work. Clarke was in all, she had only seen some of these painting through a computer screen or a textbook and now she was looking at them and touching them.

"This is amazing, your in to art?" Clarke looks to Lexa whose still at the door.

"I like some artist, but my mom collects these. She's an Art critic. She gets one every time we travel somewhere."

"You must travel a lot."

"Yeah, some of these she's had since before I was born."

"I've never been in a room with so much art before."

"Do you want to be a Artist?" Lexa moved closer towards Clarke.

"I don't know, it's not easy making a living out of art." Clarke turned and her face was directly in front of Lexa's.

"If that's what you truly want to do then there are ways to make money being an artist." Lexa scooted closer to Clarke so that there was no room between them.

"I guess there is." Clarke looked from Lexa's eyes to her lips. She leaned in to kiss her but-

"Clarke, Octavia's wasted can you help me get her home?" Raven ran through the door.

"Yeah, just a second."

"I guess you have to go." Lexa whispered.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow. Right?"

"Right." Lexa smiled and moved from in front of Clarke so she could leave.

When Clarke re-entered the bonfire area Octavia and Raven were waiting by the door.

"How ya feeling O?" Clarke helped Raven help Octavia out the door.

"ehhhh."

"Did the boys leave?" Clarke looked around for them.

"Yeah they have a soccer match in the morning."

After about five minutes of basically carrying Octavia, they finally got her to the car.

"I can't take her home like this and my mom would flip. Last time we had to stay at Finns."

"You both can come to my house. My parents won't mind." It was Clarke first day and she was already having a sleep over and a date, she'd never been this lucky.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Yes, now lets go before she throws up in your car." Clarke and Raven laughed.'

"Good point."

When they got back to Clarkes they quietly got Octavia upstairs and into Clarke's huge king size bed. Then Clarke knocked on her parents door to tell them she had guest then headed back to her room.

"Here are some shorts and shirts if you want to change" Raven went through the drawer and picks some black shorts and a blue shirt.

"Nothing designer? Surprising." Raven joked as she went into the bathroom.

Clarke rolled eyes and got in the bed with Octavia when her phone went off.

Lexa: _I really hope your not sleep. 12:01pm_

Clarke: _Nope, wide awake. 12:01pm_

Lexa: _I hope you had a good first day 12:02pm_

Clarke: I did thanks to Raven and Octavia …. And you. 12:03pm

Lexa: _I'm glad I could help make your first day good._ _J_ _12:03_

Clarke: _Still partying? 12:04pm_

Lexa: _No I kicked everyone out when you left…. It started to get lame. 12:04_

Clarke: Thank you for inviting me. You didn't even know me and you still asked me to come so thanks. 12:05pm

Lexa: _I feel like I know you.. 12:06pm_

Clarke: _I feel like I know you to, I've never had this feeling before. 12:07pm_

Lexa: _I have, I used to have dreams about these two women who were madly in love but war kept them apart. And they felt this way towards each other and it was like I could feel it to. I wrote all about it. 12:09pm_

Clarke _: You write? 12:09pm_

Lexa _: Yeah, I love it so much it takes my mind off things. 12:10pm_

Clarke _: I feel the same way about drawing. 12:10pm_

Lexa _: When I see you tomorrow I want to know everything about you. 12:11pm_

Clarke: _And I want to know you. 12:12pm_

Lexa: _I'm going to pick you up at around 2 what's your address? 12:13pm_

Clarke: _540 Madison Avenue. 12:14pm_

Lexa: _Get ready for the best date of your life. 12:15pm_

Clarke: _Can't wait ill see you tomorrow! 12:15Pm_

Lexa: _See you tomorrow Clarke. 12:15pm_

When Clarke looked up from her phone Raven had joined them in bed and had dozed off. Clarke put her phone on the bedside table and laid down, she tried to sleep but honestly all she could think about was Lexa. After about 30 minutes of just sitting there staring at the ceiling she finally dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11:30 when Clarke woke up Raven and Octavia were still sleeping so she went down stairs to get them breakfast.

"Hey honey." Abby was downstairs making pancakes and eggs.

"Hey, where's dad?"

"He's still upstairs, are your friends still sleep?"

"Yeah, I was just going get them some breakfast"

"Well I hope they like pancakes." Abby smiled.

"Everyone likes pancakes mom." Clarke grabbed two plate and filled them with food and grabbed two glasses with orange juice. She almost dropped everything when her dad came behind her and caught a plate.

"You need help sweetheart?"

"Thanks dad." Clarke smiled. They walked upstairs and sat the food down and Raven woken up but Octavia was still sleep.

"Goodmorning." Clarke said as she sat the food down.

"Morning."

"This is my dad, dad this is Raven."

"Very nice to meet you Raven. I'm glad to see Clarkes made a couple of friends already."

"I'm glad that I met her your daughters awesome." Raven smiled.

"She is, well I'll leave you girls."

"Thanks for the breakfast." Raven smiled as she picked up a plate."

"I hope you like pancakes."

"Everyone likes pancakes Clarke."

"Did someone say pancakes." Octavia woke up holding her head and squinting her eyes due to the bright ass sun coming through the windows.

"Hear." Clarke handed her two Tylenol.

"You're a life saver." Octavia took the pills and sat up from the bed.

"You cook? Cause these are some bomb ass pancakes." Octavia asked as she took a bite of her pancake.

Clarke laughed. "I can cook, but this was all my mom."

"So what are you doing to day?" Raven turned to Clarke.

"Well uhm, Lexa's going to show me around Seattle." Clarke could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Aw, so like a date." Octavia smiled.

"She's just showing me around." Clarke wanted to get off the subject.

"It's so wired, we've known Lexa since we were kids and I've never seen her like this. Have you?" Octavia asked Raven.

"No never, I mean with Costia she was all lovey dovey, but never like this."

"Like what?" Clarke asks.

"Like how she is with you, you guys just met yesterday and it's like you've known each other she's different around you."

"A bad different?" Clarke murmured.

"No, it's good. I'm happy she's happy after Costia she deserves it."

Clarke just smiled. She wanted to give Lexa that happiness.

"Oh no , What time is it?" Raven frantically searched for her phone.

"It's 12:00 why what's going on?

"I have a late lunch with one of my mom and her friend at 1. She's helping me with jobs and internships during college next year. I have to go. O you want a ride?'

"Yeah, thanks for everything Clarke."

"Anytime, thank you guys to. For everything."

"We'll text you." Raven said as she grabbed her clothes and shoes.

"And have fun on your date." Octavia smirked as she walked out the door with raven.

After Clarke walked Raven and Octavia to the car she went back to her room and cleaned. She took the dishes downstairs then made her bed then her phone went off.

Lexa: _Hey, hope your ready for the time of your life. Officially counting down 1 hour and 15 minutes left. 12:45pm_

Clarke: _Can't wait. 12:45pm_

Lexa: _I'll be there to pick you up soon!_

Clarke put her phone down and got in the shower. She had to take a quick one because she still hadn't picked out what to wear. So when she got out she put on her robe and went to the closet.

It was already lightly raining so dresses and open toed shoes were out of the question. She went to her jean and got some ripped black high wasted jeans and paired it with a light pink halter crop top. It wasn't anything like her outfit last night but it was casual.

By the time she was dressed it was 1:30 and she still needed to do her hair. So since she braided it after she washed it her hair was wavy and long so she threw it in a ponytail. Then she got a text.

Lexa: _Almost to your house. 5 more minutes. xx 1:45pm_

Clarke threw her white chucks on then grabbed Jacket, phone, her bag with money in it and headed downstairs.

"Mom.. Mom" Clarke yelled

"In here." Clarke followed the voice which lead to the living room

"Hey guys I'm going out for a little bit, this girl I met yesterday is going to show me around." Clarke tried to walk out but of course her mom and dad had to comment.

"I'm glad your making so many friends so fast here." Her parents smiled. "But is this girl a possible romantic interest?" Clarke had told her parents that she liked girls a couple of years ago and they were fine with it.

"I don't yet. Were just friendly right now guys." Clarke was being honest she didn't know what was going to happen with Lexa. Then there was a knock on the door.

Clarke hurried and answered it trying to avoid her parents coming to the door but it was too late they were already following behind her. When she opened the door she saw Lexa with a big smile on her face and her beautiful green eyes.

"0 minutes left, and you look amazing as usual." Lexa smirked as she looked Clarke up and down.

"So do you." Clarke smiled back.

"Hi, my name is Abby this is Jake. Were Clarkes parents." Oh no. Clarke thought, why were they doing this…

"I'm Lexa, it so good to meet you!" Lexa smiled as she spoke to them. She looked so beautiful Clarke thought.

"I hope you'll take care of my little girl today." Her dad tried to speak firmly but it didn't hold.

"Of course, she deserves nothing but the best." Lexa nodded her head.

"We should go, lets go." Clarke was embarrassed, she just wanted to leave so she pulled Lexa's arm and walked towards the car.

"Have fun kids!" They waved from the door.

"I am so sorry about them." Clarke apologized as she got in the car.

"Why, there adorable. I love it." Lexa started they car and backed out of the drive way.

"So where first?"

"Can't say yet, but it's one of my favorite places to go." Lexa squealed as she drove down the street. She still had that big smile on her face.

"I hate surprises."

"Well you'll love this one." Lexa put her hand over Clarkes and the other one on the wheel. Which gave Clarke butterflies, but she loved it.

"So what have you seen of Seattle so far?" Lexa asks.

"Nothing really just the places around my house and the school."

"Then we have much see today."

As they drove they passed almost everything which confused Clarke.

"So I know your moms a art critic, but what does your dad do?" Clarkes asks trying to pass time.

"Well he owns 3 hotels here and 4 in Vegas. But he mostly works from home."

"What are his hotels called?"

"The Sebastiani International Suites."

"Your Italian?" Clarke asks.

"Yes, my dad is from Italy and my mom is from America they met when my mother went on a Art trip to Italy with her College friends, and I guess they've been inseparable since." Lexa smiled.

"Sounds like a fairytale."

"Yeah, what do your parents do?"

"My moms a Doctor, and my dad is a software Engineer."

"So he's super smart."

"Yeah."

"My mom would love you, she wishes she had a daughter who she could talk about art with."

"What do you want to do after high school?" Clarke asks Lexa.

"I'm not sure, my dad wants me to get a degree in business and run one of his hotels, but I just want to travel and see the world while I'm still young."

"You should become a writer, you said you love writing. If that makes you happy you should do it."

"Yeah, I could write about my adventures around the world." Lexa laughed.

"We still have time to figure things out."

"Yeah. We do." Lexa squeezed her hand then put both hands on the wheel.

They drove past every building and soon the were surrounded by trees and woods.

"You brought me to the woods?" Clarke asks confusingly as the car stopped.

"Yes, there's this spot right up there that has the best view, I come here to write sometimes. Come on you'll love it." Lexa opened her door and got out the car and Clarke did the same.

They walked up the steep hill and soon they were standing around tall trees and a view of a huge river with the shadow of a mountain behind it.

"Your right this is beautiful." Clarke walked closer to the rocks and sat down.

"You should see it when the sun is setting it's 10 times more beautiful." Lexa sat next to her.

"Maybe you could bring me back to see it sometime." Clarke looked into Lexa's sparkling green eyes.

"I can definitely do that." Lexa looked back into Clarke sky blue eyes.

"So why do you love the woods so much?

"I don't know, I just always have. I remember I used to make my parents bring me here after school almost everyday after school. Something about being in the woods has just always felt like a home to me."

"I know what you mean. Most of my pictures are of the sky and outdoors."

They sat there talking for like 40 minutes before Lexa said she had more to show her so they hopped back in the car.

"So I heard the space needle is a tourist attraction here."

"Were going there later, it's way better a night."

"So where are we going right now?" Clarks asks.

"My house, I have to switch my mom cars she picked mine up from the shop for me."

"So I'm going to be meeting your mom." Clarke was nervous.

"Yeah, I guess so, are you okay with that." Lexa laughed.

"Of course."

When they pulled up to Lexa's house there was a forest green G-Wagon sitting outside in the drive way.

"I just have to go grab the keys then we can go." When they walked the house looked different from when Clarke had been there lasts night. The fire pit was gone and there were a bunch of paintings on the floor waiting to be hung.

"Mom, where are you?" Lexa called.

"In here." A voice yelled from the back. Clarke followed Lexa towards the voice. They entered a room that was a office and a women with short black hair was sitting at a desk filling out papers and talking on the phone.

"The exhibit's grand opening is October 8th so your going to have to reschedule the viewing or I wont be able to make it." When Lexa's mom noticed them standing there she smiled. "I'll call you back I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

"Mom this is Clarke." Lexa smiled as she introduced Clarke to her mom.

"Hello Clarke, I'm Anya it's very nice to meet you. Alexandria tells me you're an artist."

"Well I wouldn't consider myself an Artist but I love drawing an art." Clarke was surprised Lexa mentioned her to her mom.

"Who's your favorite artist?"

"Kandinsky, definitely." Clarke answered.

"You like abstract art?

"Yes, but I'm not good at drawing it. I mostly draw people and the outdoors."

"I would love to look at your work sometimes Clarke." Anya smiled.

"Of course. And I love your paintings out front their amazing."

"There going it my exhibit in Paris in a couple of months, I've been collecting paintings for over 20 years."

"wow, your exhibit must be amazing."

"I hate to kill the conversation but mom where are my keys?" Lexa asks her mom.

"Right here, and Alexandria my car better be how it was when you left this morning."

"It is mom, lets go Clarke." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand.

"It was good to meet you." Clarke said as Lexa pulled her out of the office.

"My mom likes you, I can tell." Lexa smiled.

"How can you tell?

"Because 1. She can talk about art with you and 2. Her favorite kind of art is abstract to and 3. She likes you because I like you." Lexa's cheeks turned bright red and so did Clarkes.

"I like you to." Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand as they walked to her car.

"Good." Lexa's cheeks soon became a blood red and she didn't even try to hide it.

"So where to know?" Clarke asks as they drive out of Lexa's driveway.

"Now we go to Frye." Lexa smiled as she drove off.

"Frye? The art museum?"

"Yep, there's an exhibit tonight and mom had tickets but she has a meeting tonight so she said we could have them."

"Lexa, I cant make you take me to something you won't enjoy."

"Don't be silly, I like their exhibits plus I wanted to do stuff you enjoy to."

When they got there a bunch of people were walking inside the museum.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to a exhibit here." Clarke eyes sparkled when the got inside the building which made Lexa smile.

"Come on I think its started." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and pulled her towards the large group of people.

"Welcome ladies and Gentle feel free to walk around the exhibit, some of the artist are even here to answer any of your questions. Thank you all for coming."

They walked around and looked at all the pictures and Clarke was in all, in Arkansas they didn't have many art museums so she only went to them when her family went on vacations.

"This is amazing, I cant believe this is actually happening. Thank you so much for bringing me here Lexa, you have no idea what this means to me." Clarke turned to Lexa.

"You don't have to thank me, it's a date I'm supposed to impress you!" Lexa smirked.

"This is the best date I have ever been on."

"I'm glad I have the honor of taking you on a date."

After they finished at the Frye it was already dark.

"Okay now we go to The Space Needle."

"It has to be closed by now." Clarke said looking at the time, it was already 9:45.

"Tonight it will be open just for us." Lexa grinned as the drove off In the car. Clarke wasn't really sure what she meant but I guess she would find out soon enough.

When they pulled up to the building it was lit up and the parking lot was mostly empty.

"Lexa, are you sure that this is okay."

"Of course Clarke, now come on." Lexa pulled her inside the building and there was a security guard sitting at the front desk.

"Hey joe." Lexa waved at the security guard.

"What's up Lexa."

"Can we go up?"

"Yeah go ahead, not to long though."

"Thanks joe." Lexa pulled Clarke on to the elevator and they went to the top of the building.

"You know the security guard?" Clarke asks confusingly.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor." Lexa laughed.

When the elevator stopped they got off onto a balcony type thing and immediately saw the amazing view of the sky. There was a man in a suit standing out there on the phone and saw them.

"Lexa? What are you doing here?" The man hugged her.

"Clarke just moved here, I had to show her the best view in town." Lexa hugged him back.

"Hello Clarke, I hope you enjoy Seattle. I'll see you soon Lexa. Don't be up here to late there sweeping out here soon.

"Thanks Mark."

"Do you know everyone who works here?" Clarke asked sarcastically.

"Well pretty much, but he's my dad's best friend I call him uncle mark I've known him my whole life."

"Why is he here?"

"He Manages The space needle Corporations, his dad founded The Space Needle.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Isn't the view amazing?" Lexa stared off as she held on to then railing.

"It's breath taking." Clarke walked closer to her to get a better look at the bright stars and the big moon shining above them.

Lexa looked over at Clarke, she saw the moon's reflection in her eyes and the big smile on her face as she looked into the sky. She couldn't stopped noticing how beautiful she was with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes. This feeling that she felt when she looked at Clarke was indescribable, she just knew she never wanted it to go away.

"I knew you would love it." Lexa murmured.

"You must come here all the time the view must not be as great to you anymore."

"With you here the view is barley even noticeable." Lexa pushed Clarkes loose hair behind her ear.

Clarke didn't say anything she just stared into Lexa's eyes, this whole day had been perfect. Her eyes lowered to Lexa's lips, she wanted to kiss her, she has since the bonfire. So she leaned in as soon as their lips were about to touch a voice stopped them.

"Lexa, were locking up." Joe called from the elevator.

"We better go." Clarke said , she was a little embarrassed. She wasn't sure if Lexa even wanted to kiss her again.

"Yeah." Lexa murmured, it was like every time they wanted to kiss something interrupted them. They got on the elevator and the whole ride down was quiet and so was the walk to the car.

"Tonight was amazing." Clarke finally broke the silence.

Lexa smiled. "Were still not done Clarke Griffin. Just one more place."

"It's already 10:30 I cant imagine anything being open right now."

"Trust me, there is." Lexa smirked. "Oh and Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope you love to dance." Lexa's smirk grew.

Dancing? Clarke thought.

When the car stopped Clarke saw a huge neon sigh that read "Q's Nightclub."

"A Club? How can we even get in?" Clarke asked as they got out of the car.

"Your 18 right?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we can get in, we just cant drink." Lexa smiled as she smiled her towards the club. There was a long line outside but they didn't go to the back, they went straight to the front.

"We can't just walk in." Clarke said frantically.

"Trust me Clarke, I have everything under control." When the reached the bouncer a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Lexa, I haven't seen you around her in months. Go on in it's Black light night." He unsnapped the velvet rope and let them pass.

"Thanks T, it's good to see you."

"Okay I'm starting to think you know everyone everywhere and what is Black light night?" Clarke said as they walked through the entrance.

"You'll see." When the walked into the club there was glowing bodies everywhere. People where painted with different designs and dancing everywhere. Clarke had never been to something like this.

"You want to get painted?" Lexa asks as she tries to speak over the music.

"Sure." Clarke nodded not sure if Lexa could hear her or not.

They walked over to the artist and they both went to two different people so they could surprise each other with their designs. They turned their back to each other and got painted. When Clarke was done her stomach arms and face was cover in paint. She had gotten a tribal print with dots and lines on her face that made a cute design.

"Clarke are you done?" Lexa called from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Clarke yelled back.

"Okay turn around on 3. 1…. 2…. 3" When they both turned around Clarke had noticed that Lexa had taken her shirt off and was now just in a lace bralette. She had colorful flowers and designs all over her stomach and arms and them a masquerade mask painted on her face. She looked beautiful and Clarke couldn't stop staring at her.

"I love yours." Clarke tried to speak over the music.

"Lets dance." Lexa pulled her on to the dance for and started dancing.

The way she moved was so smooth and swift and she looked so free with every move she made. Lexa danced around Clarke then pressed her body on her made her shiver. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion as Lexa's body was rubbing against Clarkes. She never danced but around Lexa she comfortable enough to.

After about 20 minutes of dancing they both got tired and say on the couches.

"Let's get out of here." Lexa said in Clarkes ear and Clarke just nodded in return.

When they got outside it was colder and rain had just begun to fall. It was already 12am and Clarke knew her mom would be wondering where she was and she had left her phone in the car all day.

"We should take a picture, Hey T can you take our picture?" Lexa gestured her phone towards the bouncer and he took it. Lexa put her arm around Clarke and leaned in close pushing them together. "Smile Clarke." Lexa laughed.

The bouncer handed the phone back and they looked through the pictures.

"I love all of them." Lexa smiled.

"Me too."

"I should probably get you home." Lexa looked from Clarkes lips to her eyes.

"Yeah…" They walked to the car and staring driving to Clarkes house. Lexa turned the radio on and One Time by Justin Bieber came on.

"Oh my god I used to love this song." Lexa squealed.

Clarke laughed. "So did I ."

They both laughed and started singing the words.

 _When I met you girl my heart went knock_ _,_ _knock_ _._ _Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop_ _,_ _stop_ _. And even though it's a struggle love is all we got. So we gonna keep, keep climbin' till the mountain top."_ They both sung the words with this huge grins on their faces.

After about 5 minutes they were at Clarke house.

"I'll walk you to the door." Lexa got out the car and walked with Clarke.

"This was really fun Lexa." As they walked their hands accidently touched but neither of them minded.

"It was I hope we can do it again soon."

"Me too." Clarke stopped at her door, not really sure what was going to happen from here. Before Clarke could say anything else Lexa grabbed her face pulling her into a hard kiss, they both wanted this all night. Clarke pushed her lips back onto Lexa's then the door opened. It was her mom.

"Clarke why didn't you call and say you would be late?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Sorry mom, I haven't had my phone on me all day." Clarke was beyond embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Griffin, I shouldn't have tried to show her all of Seattle in one day, turns out that actually takes time."

"It's alright Lexa, maybe you could join us for dinner tomorrow night?" Abby asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom she probably eats with her family." Clarke stared at her mom, her and Lexa were really new she didn't want her mom scaring her off.

"No, I would love that." Lexa smiled at Abby then at Clarke.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow." Abby went back inside leaving the door open for Clarke to follow.

"I'm sorry, she can be a lot." Clarke said staring at the ground.

"I wont come if you don't want me."

"I do want you to come I just don't want my mom and dad scaring you off."

"That wont happen." Lexa smiled and grabbed Clarkes hand then pressed her lips on Clarke again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clarke Griffin." Lexa smiled as she walked back to her car.

"And I'll see you." Clarke cheeks heated up as she walked inside.

"So how was the date?" Abby asked Clarke as soon as she walked in the door.

Clarke smiled as she closed the door and pressed her back against it. "It was great."

"Great that's all I get? You have paint all over your body you must've done something fun."

"Yes mom, now go to bed." Clarke hugged her mom before walking upstairs to her room. She stripped from her clothes and got in the shower and scrubbed the paint off her arms and stomach. When she was done she dried off and put a sleep shirt on before laying down in her bed. She picked up her phone and had a text from Raven.

Raven: How was it?

Clarke: It was amazing. You and O come over tomorrow?

Raven: YES, I need to explain my nightmare of a lunch to you guys.

Clarke: Come over around 1.

Raven: Done, ill tell O goodnight.

Clarke: Night.

Clarke put her phone down and stared at her ceiling. It was crazy how she had only been here 3 days and already made 6 friends and went on a date. It didn't seem real, she had hesitations about moving here but now she couldn't even remember why. Everything was going good, she was just worried it would stay that way.

***Okay Hey guys I just wanted to say a few things. Yes these are real places in Seattle but they could be 100% different than how I described them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. School is kicking my ass but I'm almost done. :) :) thank god. But please Review give me feed back inbox me!*** ( Lexa's dads hotel I totally made that Hotel up it's not real)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Clarke woke up the next morning she couldn't help but smile as she remembered every detail of last night. She looked at her phone and she had a text from Lexa and Raven.

Raven: Hey, can we come over a little earlier? 11:00am

Clarke: Yeah, come now. 11:05am

Raven: Picking O up then we'll be there.

After she texted Raven back she checked her message from Lexa.

Lexa: Goodmorning!

Clarke: Goodmorning!'

Lexa: My mom got some new paintings delivered this morning, she begged me to bring you over to see them after school tomorrow.

Clarke: I would love that.

Lexa: She will be happy to hear that. I'm excited for tonight.

Clarke: Me too, are you like vegan or anything?

Lexa: No. lol I like pretty much anything.

Clarke: Good, cause knowing my mom she'll probably cook everything.

Lexa: I have a lacrosse meeting but I'll text you later. What time should I be there?

Clarke: 6.

Lexa: I'll be there! J

Clarke put her phone down and went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She knew Raven and Octavia would be here soon and all she had on was a large shirt. She picked out some comfortable back leggings put a sports bra on and a Nike hoodie. Her hair was still wavy from last night so she just let it be.

Raven: Outside.

Clarke: Come on up.

Clarke heard the door open then people walking up the stairs.

"Hey." Raven walked in her room

"Hey Clarke" Octavia said as she walked in the room.

"Hey guys." Clarke hugged both of them then they all sat on the bed.

"So what's going on what happened at lunch?" Clarke asked.

"Okay so I get to the restaurant and the women is talking to me about all the job opportunities for engineers after college and what not and I'm listening. Then the waiter brings our drinks, so I set mine on the table then the waiter like bumped my chair and my arm knocks the drink on the women's lap. And of course I decided it was a great Idea to get burning hot Coffee."

"It wasn't your fault didn't she understand that?" Clarke asked.

"Well after I spilled it on her she screamed so loud everyone was staring at us. My mom tried to help her but she just kept screaming and ran to the bathroom. And when she came back she said that maybe we could talk another time… MAYBE she said maybe. My life is over." Raven put face in her hands.

"No it's not, what school are you going to?"

"Berkeley." Raven answered.

"No way, my dad went to Berkeley he still has a bunch of friends there I'm sure he can help you." Clarke smiled trying to cheer Raven up.

"I cant ask you to do that Clarke."

"Your not asking I'm offering, plus I applied to Stanford and I plan on getting in so I'll be near. Octavia where did you apply?"

"Stanford. We'll all be together."

"None of us have even got acceptance letters yet." Raven added.

"How about when we get them we all open them together?" Octavia said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Now cheer up, cause either way everything's going to work out."

"Hopefully." Raven sighed.

"Clarke is that your Range Rover outside?" Octavia asks.

"It's here?" Clarke went to her window and saw her dark blue range rover sitting outside.

"Clarke. They just dropped off your car." Her mom called from downstairs.

"Okay." Clarke yelled down the stairs.

"So you still haven't told us about last night? Where did she take you?" Raven and Octavia crowed around Clarke on the bed.

"Well first we went to the place in the woods, it had an amazing view of this lake, then she took me to this art museum it was amazing. Then we went to the Space needle after it closed and we went to the top to see the view at night. After that she took me to this club called Q's nightclub. And she brought me home." Clarke felt like she was talking a mile a minute.

"I haven't been to Q's since last spring break. Was it black light night?" Octavia asked

"Yeah, is that like a regular thing?"

"Yes and no.. No one ever knows when it's going to happen the Dj just brings out Black light paint and prays it on everyone. Did you get painted?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it was really cool I've never been to something like that."

"Me and Raven need to take you out. Q's isn't the only club around here." Octavia smiled.

"that would be one hell of a night." Raven laughed.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep up." Clarke added.

"Probably not." Octavia laughed. "So did you guys kiss?"

"Yeah, when she dropped me off she walked me to the door then kissed me… Twice. My mom interrupted the first time then invited her to dinner tonight."

"So she's coming here tonight? Are you nervous?" Raven asked.

"No, I feel comfortable around her." Clarke smiled.

" Aww, so adorable. I really hope your not wearing that though." Raven pointed to Clarke's outfit.

"Of course I'm not crazy, but I'm sure you can find me something?" Clarke smiled at her.

"With your closet, I'm sure I can." Raven said laughing.

"I have to see your closet Raven couldn't stop talking bout it on the ride here." Octavia said.

They all walked to the door that connected Clarkes room to her closet and walked in.

"Okay now I understand. This is amazing." Octavia said as she walked around the room.

"See, I told you." Raven said. "I think you should wear a dress."

"All the dresses are over there." Clarke pointed to a whole rack of dresses.

"I like this one. It's not to dressy." Raven held up a navy blue flowy dress.

"I think this would be better, it's sexy but still casual." Octavia held up a dusty pink jumpsuit (Basically a romper but pants instead of shorts.)

"That is better." Raven said.

"Okay so I'll wear that." Clarke took the jumpsuit and hung it up in her bathroom. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." They both said

"So what are you two doing to today?" Clarke asked as they walked back into her room.

"Well I'm going to Finn's in about 30 minutes to hang out with him." Raven said.

"And I'm going home and being alone because everyone around me has plans." Octavia sighed.

"You can come with me if you want O." Raven said.

"Ewh and third wheel it? No thank you.. I have a Physics homework anyways."

"Well I'm leaving now if you want a ride." Raven said as she grabbed her keys.

"Clarke can I stay a while I don't want to go home yet." Octavia asked.

"Yeah, I can take you home if you want." Clarke offered.

"Thanks you're the best." Octavia said as she hugged her. "Love you rey."

"Yeah, yeah I see you guys at school." Raven walked out the room and downstairs.

Then Clarkes phone went off.

Lexa: So I'm clueless on what to wear. 12:00pm

Clarke: Just wear whatever you want, you always look amazing. 12:01pm

Lexa: I want to look extra amazing and make a great impression on your parents. 12:04pm

Clarke: They already like you, and you don't need any help looking amazing. Just be yourself. 12:05pm

Lexa: Okay I'll just admit it, I'm nervous. 12:06pm

Clarke: Why? 12:06pm

Lexa: Because what if I say something wrong and they hate me forever. 12:07pm

Clarke: Listen to me, there's nothing you can say that will make them hate you. If you be yourself then they'll love you. 12:08pm

Lexa: 6 seems like a long way away. I don't think I can wait that long to see you. 12:08pm

Clarke: Me and Octavia are hanging out if you want to come over. And my parents went to the grocery store.12:09pm

Lexa: Okay!

"Can you stop sexting already." Octavia said as she looked through Clarkes movies.

"I think Lexa's coming over early but I promise no lovey dovey stuff, we're not in that place yet anyways."

"Fine, but no kissing and we all cuddle together I don't want to be left out."

Clarke laughed. "Deal."

"So do you and Jasper talk are you guys like a thing? He seems into to you."

"Jaspers into everyone, plus I'm not really available." Octavia smiled.

"So who is the lucky guy then?" Clarke asked as they laid on the bed.

"Lincoln, he's Lexa's brother. We've been dating for like 2 years buts he's a year older so he's at college." Octavia had the biggest smile on her face.

"Does he come back a lot?"

"As much as he can, he's coming in next weekend." Octavia answered.

"What's he like?"

"He's everything, smart, funny, caring, nice, he listens to me and shows me that he loves me. I don't know what else I can asks for."

"Do you miss him a lot?"

"Everyday, but we'll be together soon. He goes to Stanford."

"That's good then, time will fly and soon you'll be in California with him." Clarke smiled.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Octavia smiled back.

I'm going to hop in the shower, when I get out you better have a movie picked out." Clarke joked.

"You have so many." Octavia sighed.

Clarke took a long hot shower, she washed her hair then did everything else she needed to do before she got out. When she was done she dried off then braided her hair so it would be wavy. After that she slipped her jumpsuit on and it was really soft and comfortable it wasn't dressy it was just casual everyday wear. When she was dressed she went back into her room and found Octavia lying on the bed on her phone.

"Nice hair." Octavia said pointing to Clarkes crazy braids.

"It's temporary, did you pick a movie?"

"No, lets just watch something on Netflix."

"Okay." Clarke turned on her tv and connected the apple TV so she could pull up the Netflix app. When she pulled it up there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back."

She ran downstairs and opened the door where she found Lexa in a long-sleeved black romper with cute ankle boots and a big bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I knew you would look amazing." Clarke smiled as Lexa walked through the door.

"You also look very beautiful per usual. Here I didn't know if should bring anything so I just bought flowers." Lexa handed the flowers to Clarke.

"Thank you, they're beautiful, I'll go put them in water. Octavia's upstairs if you want to go up."

"I'll just go with you." Lexa smiled.

"Okay." Clarke walked to the kitchen and put the flowers in water and sat them on the table.

"Your house is really nice, I like the different quotes hanging up." Lexa said as they walked up to Clarkes room.

"Thanks my moms big on quotes, she really loves reading and all the quotes are from different authors."

" We have so much in common with each others moms." Lexa smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I know my mom will like you cause you guys have things in common." When they entered the room Octavia was still lying on the bed flipping through the movies on Netflix.

"Scary movie or no?" Octavia asked as they both walked in.

"Def. scaring." Lexa said as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't know I usually get really freaked out." Clarke said as she laid in the middle of Octavia and Lexa.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." Lexa winked.

"Yeah Clarke, we'll protect you." Octavia teased.

"Fine, pick one." Clarke said.

"We need popcorn." Octavia yelled.

"We have some I'll get it." Clarke started to get up.

"No I'll get it, just tell me where." Octavia said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"It should be the first shelf in the pantry. When you first walk the kitchen you'll see a glass door that's the pantry.

"Got it." Octavia walked downstairs leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.

"Are you still nervous about tonight?" Clarke asked

"No, being around you kind of calmed me down." Lexa smiled as she leaned into Clarke chest.

"I'm glad, I hope your okay with Octavia being here."

"Of course I am, she like my sister. Plus I interrupted you guys hanging out."

"Not a interruption just a added member to a party that was once a two people party but that is now a three person party." Clarke smiled.

"Well thanks for the invite."

"Anytime." Clarke smirked.

"I thought I said I had to be involved in the cuddling." Octavia said as she walked in with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Come on in O." Lexa laughed as Octavia laid on the other side of Clarke.

"Okay the scaring movie begin." Octavia had pushed all the curtain over the window and turned all the lights out making It pitch black in the room except for the light coming from the TV.

When Clarke seen the title "IT" come on the screen she immediately regrets letting them talk her into a scaring movie. She knew it wasn't all that scary but she hated clowns.

"I cant do this, I'm terrified of Clowns guys." Clarke secretly started having a panic attack.

"It's okay." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed it which calmed her down a little.

As the movie went on Clarke was fine, none of it was really scary they even laughed at some parts but all of a sudden they the music became louder and scarier and the screen was panning down a hall way. Then all of a sudden someone bust through the door causing all the girls to scream.

When the light came on Clarke's dad was standing at the door.

"Hey girls, I didn't mean to scare you." Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"Really dad." Clarke threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry Clarke, I came up here to tell you dinner should be ready soon. Octavia would you like to stay?" Jake asked.

"Maybe another time, I should probably be getting home though I still have that homework to do." Octavia got off the bed and stretched a little.

"Dad, we're going to take her home. We'll be right back. Where are my keys?" Clarke asks as they all get off the bed.

"Downstairs by the door."

They all went downstairs and Clarke grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

"I didn't picture you as a range rover kind of girl." Lexa said as she got into the front seat.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Lexa." Clarke smiled as she started the car.

"Not yet." Lexa said with a smirk.

"Hey lex, is Lincoln still coming in next weekend?" Octavia asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, he's beyond excited to see you, he wouldn't stop talking about it while I was on the phone with him this morning."

"I can't wait to see him." Octavia smiled.

Octavia house wasn't far so it only took about 6 minutes to get there.

"See you tomorrow O." Clarke said as Octavia got out of the car.

"See you guys." Octavia waved as she walked to her door.

"You must be really good at making friends." Lexa said as they pulled out of Octavia's drive way.

"Well not really, but I guess I've just been really lucky." Clarke smiled.

"Do you move a lot?" Lexa asked.

"No, not really this is the only time I've ever moved out of state."

"Do you like it here?"

"I love it here." Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled.

When they got to Clarkes house they went straight to her room.

"I just need to fix my hair then we can go down." Clarke said as she started taking her braids out.

"Do you miss your friends back in Arkansas?" Lexa asked as she walked around the room looking at her pictures hanging up with 2 other girls.

"I talk to them everyday and there gonna visit me and I'm going to visit them so I don't have to miss them that much."

"Your going back to Arkansas?" Lexa asked in a sad tone.

"Just to visit and not for a couple months." Clarke walked out of the bathroom with her wavy hair in a middle part. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Lexa couldn't help but stare at Clarke because she was so beautiful.

When they got downstairs Clarkes parents were setting the table, and bringing all the food out.

"Hey girls you can sit down if you want were almost done, and Lexa the flowers are beautiful thank you!." Abby said as she sat food on the table.

"No problem, I'm glad you like them." Lexa smiled as her and Clarke sat at the table.

"Nervous?" Clarke asked her as her mother walked back into the kitchen.

"A little." Lexa admitted.

"Don't be, they already like you." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand. Lexa just smiled in return.

After all the food was set on the table everyone sat down and begun to eat.

"So Lexa, are your parents from Seattle?" Jake asked.

"My dad is from Florence, Italy and my mom is from California they moved here before I was born." Lexa answered.

"You must visit Florence often." Abby said.

"Yeah we got at least once a year to see my grandparents and other family. We're actually going in November."

"What do your parents do?" Abby asked.

"My mom's an Art Critic and my dad owns his own hotels." Lexa answered.

"Clarke loves art, I'm sure she'll enjoy having someone to discuss it with." Abby smiled.

"I know, my mom is dying to show her these painting she just got."

"She likes abstract art to." Clarke added.

"Do you like art to Lexa?" Jake asked.

"I like some nut I'm not as passionate as Clarke or my mom.

"She writes." Clarke said.

"Really? What do you like to write?" Abby asked.

"I don't really limit myself to a genre I just write even if I don't know what I'm writing about. It usually ends up being fictional, mystery, even crime but mostly fantasy."

"I love reading mystery books." Abby smiled.

"I noticed a quote on your wall from T.R Ragan, I love her books." Lexa said.

"Really I think I own them all, you can borrow any of them if you'd like.

"Sure, thank you!" Lexa was glad that this was going good so far.

"It's no problem, I tried to get Clarke to read some of my books but she refuses."

"Well she's missing out." Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled.

"Do have any siblings Lexa?" Jake asked.

"Is this a questionnaire dad?" Clarke asked

"Were just trying to get to know her."

"No it's okay, and yes I have a older brother his name is Lincoln."

"Clarke always wanted a younger sibling but we just never had anymore kids."

"I'm sure she was pretty easy to raise." Lexa said.

"Oh god no she was a handful. Especially in her teen years." Jake said.

"He's joking, Clarke is a good kid always has been." Abby said.

"Okay, I think that enough of that." Clarke said as she put her fork down.

When they finished eating Lexa help Abby carry the dishes into the kitchen then walks outside with Clarke.

"I guess I was nervous for nothing." Lexa said as they sat down on the porch swing.

"I told you they would love you plus I think my mom fell in love with you as soon as she heard the name T.R Ragan." Clarke laughed and lexa joined her.

"I'm glad I made a good impression." Lexa smiled.

"I knew that you would."

"Thanks for having me." Lexa said as she and Clarke started to walk to her car.

"Thanks for coming." Clarke moved closer to Lexa.

"I'm really glad you moved here." Lexa opened her car door.

"Me too." Clarke smiled. Before Lexa got in her car she placed a soft kiss on Clarkes lips.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa smiled as she got into her car.

"Goodnight." After Lexa drove off Clarke went back inside and helped her parents clean up.

"Lexa's a lovely girl." Abby said as she washed off the dishes and handed them to Clarke to dry.

"Yeah, she is." Clarke smiled as she wiped the dish off.

"You guys seem so comfortable around each other."

"I know we just met but I like her a lot, maybe things are just happening to fast."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Even I see you guys have this connection, and that's very special, not everyone gets that."

Clarke just smiled. "Do you need anymore help?"

"No I think me and your dad can finish up here." Abby said as she dried off the last dish.

Clarke went up to her room and Changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed. She hadn't checked her phone since Octavia had left so she grabbed her phone. She had 1 text from Raven and a Instagram notification.

Raven: Hey can you pick me and O for school, my brothers taking my car.

Clarke: Yeah no problem.

After she texted Raven she clicked her Instagram app and had followed her. Clarke just smiled and followed her back. When she was looking through Lexa's pictures they were mostly of quotes and of her in different places like France, London and Florence. After a while of looking through her phone she put it down and dozed off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Clarke immediately shut off her alarm and laid back down, it was 6am and she did not feel like getting up. After about five minutes of just lying there she finally got up and started the shower. The water started to wake her up but she still would have rather been sleep. After she got out she went into her closet and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black lace shirt and got dressed. She couldn't be bothered with her hair so she through it in a high ponytail and put some light makeup up. When she was done getting ready she went downstairs.

"Goodmorning sweetie."

"No dad again?" Clarke asked as she sat down at the table.

"Unfortunately not, I guess we will just have to get used to him leaving early but he'll be back when you get out of school. Can you help me unpack later?" Abby sat a plate of food in front of Clarke.

"Actually I'm going to Lexa's afterschool, her mom is showing me those paintings that she just got in. But when I get back I'll help you."

"Okay well just don't be to late."

"I wont I'll see you later." Clarke finished her food and grabbed her stuff from the living room the in got in her car. She didn't know where Raven lived so she picked Octavia up first.

When she pulled up to Octavia's house she texted her to tell her she was outside.

Clarke: Outside.

Octavia: Coming.

After like 5 seconds Octavia walked out her door and got into Clarke's car.

"Where's Raven?" Octavia asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"I don't know where she lives so I had to get you first."

"It's just a couple blocks from here. Go straight then turn at the stop sign then it's the big blue Victorian house on the corner.

"Her house is huge." Clarke said as they pulled up to her house.

"Yeah, it's a family house they've owned it since the 1900's." Octavia said as she checked her phone. "I texted her and told her we were outside."

After about a minute Raven came outside and hopped in the car.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Clarke and Octavia said as they drove off.

"So Clarke was the dinner good?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it was great. My parents really like her.

"You guys are to cute." Octavia said.

"Enough about me and Lexa, I have Mr. Bell for homeroom where is that?" Clarke asked as she pulled into the student parking.

"I have him we can walk together." Octavia said as she got out of the car.

They walked inside and the bell started to ring for homeroom, they didn't realize that they were that late.

"I'll see you guys later." Raven walked in a different direction as them.

When they got to Mr. Bells room kids were sitting on desks and talking to their friends, pretty much everyone was broken up into to groups.

"What class do you have after this? Octavia asked as they sat down in a couple of desks in the front of the class.

"Mr. Hartley." Clarke answered.

"Are you in all AP?" Octavia asked.

"Pretty much, are you?"

"Basically, I'm aiming for a academic scholarship so my grade have to perfect and more." Octavia sighed.

"What do you want to study?"

"Medicine, I want to help people in anyway that I can."

"Are you interning this summer?"

"No, I can only find place that allow graduates to intern."

"You could shadow my mom, she's a doctor and they allow it at her hospital. It's good experience to."

"Really? You think that will be okay?" Octavia's eyes brightened up.

"Of course, she did it all the time in Arkansas she loves it."

"That would be great, thank you so much Clarke." Octavia hugged Clarke then the bell rang for first period.

"I'll see you at lunch." Clarke said as she got up to leave.

"See ya."

When Clarke walked into first period she saw Raven and Lexa sitting together. Lexa noticed Clarke and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Hey guys." Clarke said as she sat in the desk in front of Lexa.

"Hey." Lexa smiled.

"Okay Class today we're starting your group senior semester you make the model or a video, everyone will be making a part of the human body which I will assign to you. Next semester is the report and you will teach your part of the body to the class. Now get into groups of 3 or 4 then I will tell you your assignment." Mr. Hartley finished talking then everyone broke up into groups.

"So are we a group or what?" Raven said to Clarke and Lexa.

"Sounds good to me." Clarke said and Lexa agreed.

"Hey Lexa, wanna be in our group?" A tall blonde haired girl with big brown eyes walked up to Lexa.

"Sorry Kelc, I got a group already." Lexa sounded apologetic.

"That's okay." The girl smiled and walked off.

"Can we just talk about how she's had a crush on you since like 8th grade, it's so weird." Raven said as the girl walked away.

"She doesn't have a crush on me Raven she just wanted to be in a group." Lexa tried to brush it off so Clarke wouldn't think anything of it.

"Yeah that's why she bought you flowers and asked you to homecoming last year." Raven laughed.

Before Lexa could reply Mr. Hartley came up to them.

"Okay girls you've got the heart, hope it's not to much to handle." He handed them a packet then moved to the next group.

"We should make a video, my dad amazing with computers he can help." Clarke said as she read the packet.

"Sounds good." Lexa said she read one of the packets.

The rest of the class they talked and disused the project then the bell rang.

Clarke packed up her stuff and started walking out the door when Lexa joined her.

"What's your next class?" Lexa asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Math." Clarke answered.

"I'll walk you, your still coming home with me afterschool right?"

"Yeah, I have take Raven and Octavia home first though."

"Okay, well you can just meet me at my house." Lexa smiled and grabbed Clarkes hand which surprised Clarke.

"So should I be worried about this "Kelc"?" Clarke asked sarcastically.

"Kelcey? Defiantly nothing to worry about." Lexa smiled

"Good." Clarke said as she stopped in front of her class. "This is my class. I'll see you later."

"See ya later." Lexa pulled Clarke towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then walked off.

Okay that was even more surprising than the hand hold. Clarke thought as she sat down in the class.

Her next few classes went by pretty quickly then lunch came around. When she was walking to the cafeteria she saw Octavia, Raven and Lexa talking.

"Hey." Clarke said as she walked up to them.

"Hey there's this salad place across the street were going to get lunch there you coming?" Octavia asked.

"Sure." They all walked across the street to this place called Seattle Salads. When they walked in a lot of students were in there eating. "So what's good here?" Clarke asks as they sit down.

"The Caesar's good and you can make your own if you want." Lexa answered.

"I'll try the Caesar." The waitress came over and they all ordered their salads.

"Guy's during my free period Lincoln called me and gave me the best idea." Lexa said as the waitress walked away.

"What?" Octavia said.

"He comes in this weekend and our parents are having this dinner party thing so our house will be filled with boring adults talking about business and stuff no one cares about and we don't want to be there. So I was like let's go to the lake house for the weekend, it's only a hour and half drive and it will be fun. So are you guys down?"

"If Lincolns there, of course I'm down." Octavia said.

"Can Finn come?" Raven asked.

"Duh, all of us are going. You, Finn, O and Lincoln, Me and Clarke even Monty and Jasper. " Lexa smiled. "This is going to be fun."

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Clarke said as the waitress sat their salads on the table.

"Good, I cant wait. We haven't been there in a while my parents mostly use it."

"I wont have a car until Sunday so I cant drive." Raven said as they ate.

"Me and Clarke both have big cars, all of us should be able to fit. Is that okay?" Lexa turned to Clarke.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay then it's settled, I have to go turn in a English lit paper I'll see you guys later." Lexa left money for her salad then got up. "I'll meet you at the end of the day okay?" She said to Clarke before she left.

"Okay." Clarke replied before the brunette walked out of the door.

"lunch is over soon we should probably all head back." Octavia said and everyone agreed. They paid for their food then walked back to school.

"Guys can I ask you something?" Clarke murmured.

"Of course what is it?" Raven said as they sat on the bench out front of School.

"It's about Lexa, she kissed me and held my hand when she walked me to class."

"Okay and that's bad?" Octavia asked confused.

"No I just don't know what it means, like it seems to soon to consider us a "Couple" but I just don't know what we are." Clarke sighed.

"Don't fill your head with overwhelming questions I think the best thing to do is just ask her. That's the only way you'll get an answer." Raven said.

"Wow Rey, that was deep." Octavia smirked.

"Shut up O, But really Clarke you should just ask her."

"I guess your right." Clarke was anxious, what if Lexa told her that they were nothing or that they were just friends.

When the bell rang they all headed to their classes and Clarke had Art. Drawing always helped her relax and think so she was happy to go in there. The teacher had given them a free day to draw whatever they liked so Clarke just started drawing. By the time the bell rang she had realized that she had drawn a girl with long brown hair and big green eyes with a huge smile. It was Lexa. She didn't even realize that she was drawing her but she was all she could think about, she put the drawing in her book bag and went to her next class.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and at the end of the day she met Raven and Octavia by her car. Lexa had texted her and told her to meet her at her house whenever she had dropped them off.

"Hey sorry it took me so long I had to change out of my gym clothes, you guys ready?" Clarke pulled her car keys out of her purse.

"Yep. Were both going to my house." Raven and Octavia got into the car.

"Alright."

The drive was mostly quiet but they all sang when a Arianna Grande song came on and they all laughed.

"I talked to the boys about the lake house and their really excited." Raven said as the song was going off.

"I for one cant wait, I haven't seen Lincoln in 3 weeks we have a lot of catching up to do." Octavia smiled as she though of Lincoln.

"Ewh, Blake way to much info." Raven added.

"Not what I meant Raven."

"Have you guys ever been to the Lake house Before?" Clarke asked.

"Once when we were younger, Lexa's parents took us for a week in the summer. It was fun and that house is incredible. It doesn't even look like a lake house, It's a fucking Mansion." Raven said.

"Better than her house?" Clarke asked.

"It's like a mini version of her house, but with a lake it's crazy."

"Clarke are you and Lexa going to share a room?" Octavia asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know." Clarke didn't even think about that until now. Great even more questions in her head. After a couple of minutes they got to Ravens.

"Thanks for the ride princess." Raven said as she got out of the car.

"Thanks Clarke, text us and let us know how it goes at Lexa's." Octavia added.

"I will see you guys." Clarke waited for them to walk inside then drove off.

When she got to Lexa's she saw her forest green G-wagon sitting outside and parked behind it. She knocked on the door and within a few seconds Lexa opened it.

"Hey, come in." Lexa grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "My mom is waiting for you, she's really excited.

They walked to the room Lexa had showed her at the bonfire and her mom was in there hanging new paintings.

"Clarke, it's so good to see you again." Lexa's mom wrapped her arms around Clarke and embraced her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to Mrs. Sebastiani." Clarke hugged her back.

"Please Clarke just call me Anya." She smiled. "I think I have one painting that you will especially like. It's in my office." They walked to her office and a big painting sitting in her chair.

"No way." Clarke walked to the painting, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I knew you would like it." Anya smiled and Lexa was confused.

"What is it?" Lexa asked.

"It's Autumn in Bavaria by Kandinsky. This is one of my favorites by him." Clarke touched the painting.

"Everyone loved this one." Anya smiled.

"What's so great about it?" Lexa asked as she looked at the painting.

"The simplicity." Anya and Clarke both said.

"I'll never understand art." Lexa said as she sat in one of the chairs in the office.

"Are you putting this in your exhibit?" Clarke asked Anya.

"No actually, I was hoping you could hold on to it for me. My art room is overflowing with paintings."

"Really? I couldn't take this from you."

"Please I insists, I want you to have it." Anya picked up the painting. "I'll have my assistant put it in your car."

"I don't even know how to thank you."

"How about in exchange you show me some of your work." Anya smiled.

"Deal, I can bring some the next time I'm here."

"That sounds amazing. I cant wait to see them. Well girls I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting with my designers In 20 minutes."

"Wait mom, Can we go up to the lake house this weekend?" Lexa stopped her mom before she could leave.

"I guess so but make sure you clean up after yourselves is Lincoln going?"

"Yes, we're leaving Friday after school."

"Okay just no drinking, Lexa I mean it I'll be sure to tell Lincoln that to." Anya grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. "Hope to see you soon Clarke."

"You too. Thank you again." Clarke said as Anya walked out of the office.

When Anya left a girl came in there and grabbed the painting.

"Thank you Leah." Lexa said as the girl walked out. "So can you hang out a bit?"

"Actually I told my mom I would help her unpack. Sorry."

"It's okay I'll get you all to myself this weekend." Lexa smiled. "I'll walk you out."

They walked to Clarkes car and the whole time Clarke was dying to ask her about them but she didn't.

"I drew you something today." Clarke said as she opened her car door and got the drawing out of her book bag.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." Lexa examined the drawing.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Lexa looked up from the drawing and into Clarke beautiful blue eyes.

"I should go, I'll text you when I'm done." Clarke just ruined a moment between them.

"Okay." Lexa leaned over and lightly kissed Clarke's lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you." Lexa Closed Clarkes door and she pulled out of the driveway. She knew she should've asked Lexa about them but for some reason she was nervous.

When she got home she sat her bag down and found her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey are you ready to unpack?" Clarke asked as she got a juice out the fridge.

"Yeah, there's just a few boxes, I think most of it is holiday stuff so we can just throw it in the basement. There in here." Abby went into the living room where 5 big boxes were sitting in the corner.

They opened them and found that most of them were decorations and family albums, so they put the decorations in the basement and put the family albums in the closet. When Clarke was done she went upstairs to her room and laid down on the bed. She pulled out her phone and texted Lexa.

Clarke: Guess unpacking doesn't take as long as I thought. 7:45pm

Lexa: Lucky for me, now I get to talk to you. 7:46pm

Clarke: I have a question." 7:47pm

Here it was Clarke was going to ask her… Over text though? Is that really lame? No stop, she couldn't keep harassing herself with questions.

Lexa: Okay, what is it?" 7:49pm

Clarke: Are we going to share a room this weekend? 7:51pm

She couldn't ask her real question that she had to ask in person.

Lexa: I hope so, if your comfortable with that. 7:52pm

Clarke: I am. 7:54pm

Lexa: Then yes we are sharing a room. 7:56pm

Clarke: Okay. 8:00pm

How much more awkward you I be, Clarke thought as she sent her text.

Lexa: Your going to love the lake house there a beautiful view from one of the rooms, you could draw there if you want.

Clarke: Sounds good, I can't wait to see it.

Lexa: This weekend is going to be so much fun. I can already tell.

Clarke: Me too.

Lexa: My mom is calling me for dinner I'll text you after!

Clarke: Okay!

Clarke laid in her bed for a while then went down and ate dinner, she still needed to ask her parents if she could go to the lake house.

"Hey mom and dad?" Clarke said as she entered the living room.

"What is it honey?" Abby said.

"Lexa has this Lake house and a couple of us are going down there this weekend is that okay?"

"As long as you guys are safe then I don't see why." Jake answered.

" Okay thanks." She kissed her dad on the cheek then hugged her mom and ran upstairs. This weekend was going to be fun, but it felt like moths away.

Hey guys! So the next chapter I'll probably skip to like Thursday the day before the lake house cause there's no point of going through the rest of the week. But I hope you guys enjoyed don't forget to review and let me know what you think that helps a lot! Also who wants a Lexa POV?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The week had gone by pretty fast and it was already Thursday. Clarke woke up for school and threw some leggings on with a blue flowy top. She grabbed her bag and got into her car. For the past few days she had been picking Octavia and Raven up while Ravens brother had her car. When they got to school Clarke went through all her classes and Lexa had walked her to most of her classes leaving her with a goodbye kiss that still made Clarke wonder what they were.

At the end of the day she met Raven and Octavia at the front doors and Lexa was with them.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Clarke said as she walked up to the girls.

"Nothing just how tomorrows going to be fun as hell." Raven smiled.

"Tomorrow's an early release we should just all skip and stay at my house tonight, my parents flew to Arkansas this morning to see my grandparents so they wont be there." Clarke suggested.

"Your parents wont care?" Lexa asked.

"They wont be here so they wont have to know." Clarke smirked.

"I'm down." Raven said.

"Me too." Octavia agreed.

"Cool I'll drop you guys off so you can get your clothes and stuff and text the boys and let them know the plans." Clarke said as they walked to her car.

"I'll meet you guys, I have to stop by my house. I'll text you when I'm on the way to your house." Lexa stopped and gave Clarke a soft kiss on the cheek and got into her car which was parked right next to Clarkes.

"Finn's dad is going to drop them off at your place later they have soccer practice until 5:30." Raven said as she typed on her phone.

"Cool." Clarke pulled out of the parking space and onto the road. She dropped Octavia off first. "Just text me when your ready after I drop Raven off I'm going to run to my house.

"Okay." Octavia got out of the car and went into her house. Raven and Octavia didn't live that far apart from each other so after about 6 minutes she was at Ravens house.

"My mom's going to drop me off at your house I have to run to the mall to pick up a birthday present for my dad really quick." Raven said as she got out of the car and Clarke nodded.

When she got to her house it was very quiet and very bright from all the light coming from every window. She closed some of the blinds and ran upstairs to straighten up her room a bit. There was no denying that over the past week she let her room go to complete shit, there were clothes everywhere and shoes scattered all over the floor.

After about 20 minutes of straightening up her phone buzzed, it was a text from Octavia saying that she was ready. Clarke threw some flip flops and grabbed her keys from the living room table.

When she pulled up to Octavia's she was waiting outside.

"Is Raven ready?" Octavia asked as she threw her black Michael Kors bag in the back seat.

"Her mom's going to drop her off It's just me and you for right now." Clarke turned the corner and got onto the main road towards her house.

"Fine by me, I talked to Lincoln today. He said his flight leaves at 5:30 in the morning tomorrow. I'm so excited to see him." Octavia squealed.

"I can't wait to meet him he sounds great."

"He is, him and Lexa are very similar but also very different."

"Did you meet Lincoln through Lexa?" Clarke asked as she pulled into her dive way.

"We've all known each other since we were kids."

"So when did you guys get together?" They both got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Well, we started dating when I was in 9th grade and he was in 10th."

"Wow that's all long time." They went into the kitchen and sat on the bar stools surrounding the kitchen island.

"Yeah, but when your in love you barely notice the time going by." Octavia blushed.

"Badass Octavia has a soft side. Who knew?" Clarke laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Octavia nudged her.

As they sat and talked the door bell rang.

" That must be Lexa, she texted and said she was on the way." Clarke got up and walked to the door and Octavia followed.

When she opened the door there was Lexa and a boy standing beside her that looked a little similar to her.

"Lincoln?" Octavia pushed past Clarke and jumped in his arms.

"Surprise!" the boy said as he caught Octavia.

"What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow?" Octavia planted her feet on the ground still holding on to Lincoln like he was going to disappear at any second.

"I only had one class today and none tomorrow so I decided to come early and surprise you." Lincoln smiled as Octavia held onto him.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Lincoln replied.

"Hate to kill the mood but are you two just going to stand outside or come in." Lexa said as her and Clarke stood at the door watching them.

Once everyone was inside they all sat in the living room.

"Lincoln, this is Clarke, Clarke this is my brother Lincoln." Lexa smiled as she introduced Clarke.

"It's great to finally meet you Clarke, every time I talk to Lex on the phone she mentions you." Lincoln smiled as he looked at Lexa embarrassed face.

"Lincoln." Lexa murmured.

"It great to meet you to, Octavia has told me all about you." Clarke smiled as she sat on the couch beside Lexa.

"Good things I hope." Lincoln said as he brushed Octavia's hair with his hand.

"Of course." Clarke replied.

"When's Raven coming?" Octavia asked.

"I don't know she just said she had to run to the mall real quick then she would be here."

"I'll text her and ask her." Octavia pulled out her phone.

"We should probably go to the grocery store in the morning before we leave, god knows what food is in that lake house." Lexa laughed.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Lincoln asked.

"Around 11 ish, it's only a 1 hour drive and I want to get there early."

"Raven's outside, she just texted me." Octavia looked at her phone.

"the doors open." Clarke took a sip of her drink.

"I'm here bitches." Raven walked in the living room with 3 big bags. "Lincoln I didn't know you were here yet."

"I came early."

"Well it's good to see you." Raven punched his arm and sat down on the couch. "Don't tell me you guys have just been sitting here. Haven't I taught you better than that."

"Were waiting for everyone to get here." Lexa said to Raven.

"Well they wont be here for another hour and I refuse to be bored as fuck. Come on turn on some music or something, when Raven Reyes is here it's always a good time. I even brought you guys a little gift." Raven walked over to her bag and pulled out 3 bottles of vodka and opened another one that had beer.

"How did you get all that Raven." Clarke sat up.

"You can thank my 22 year old brother, and he's dropping more off in the morning for the lake."

"What did you have to give Ty in return for all this?" Octavia laughed.

"He's been using my car all week and over the weekend, he owed me." Raven smiled as she tossed everyone a beer. "Now drink up."

They turned on some music and all them got a little tipsy. Raven was dancing by herself. Octavia was dancing on Lincoln and Clarke and Lexa were in the kitchen talking.

"This is quite the party Griffin." Lexa laughed.

"The best in Seattle." Clarke smiled at the brunette.

"Your not drinking?" Lexa pointed to her bottled water.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm not really feeling it tonight."

"Let's go up to your room away from all the noise." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand and walked upstairs.

When they got in the room Lexa immediately started kissing Clarke, she didn't know if it was because she had to much to drink but Clarke had to ask Lexa what was going on between them.

"Lexa wait." Clarke pushed Lexa away.

"What's wrong?" Lexa was confused.

"I uh.. nothings wrong I just have to ask you a question.." Clarke tripped over her words.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I just.. This may seem stupid but I just don't understand what we are.. I mean we kiss and hold hands and I just don't know what that means." It felt good to finally ask but she was also worried for the answer.

"It's not stupid, I really like you Clarke and I don't know what we are, but I know what I want us to be."

"What do you want us to be?" Clarke hesitated.

"Together.."

"Everything is moving so fast and i-" Lexa interrupted Clarke

"I don't want to push you in to anything you don't want Clarke."

"You didn't let me finish. Everything is moving so fast but when I'm with you time doesn't matter. I know what I want Lexa."

"What do you want?"

"You." Lexa didn't have to reply she just pressed her lips onto Clarkes.

Raven busted through the door. "Hey…. Wow sorry for interrupting but the boys are here…" She slowly back out of the room and winked at Clarke before shutting the door.

"Let's head back down." Lexa stood up and held out her hand for Clarke to grab.

When they got downstairs the music was louder and somehow there were more drinks.

"Sexy Lex and Griffin have decided to honor us with their presence." Jasper walked by them and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever jasper." They sat on the couch with Octavia and Lincoln.

"Where's Finn?" Clarke looked around but didn't see him.

"He's not coming.. Who needs another drink?" Raven got up and went into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Let's go talk to her." They got up and headed to the kitchen. When they got there they found Raven with tears streaming down her face.

"Rey, what's going on?" Clarke sat in the chair beside her and grabbed some tissues.

"Me and Finn broke up…." Her tears became heavier.

"What? Why everything seemed fine earlier." Octavia grabbed a stool and sat on the other side of Raven.

"Because everything was fine earlier and then when I was at the mall I saw him there kissing some girl."

"Why didn't you tell us when you came in?" Octavia wiped her tears.

"Because I don't want to ruin everyone's weekend and I want to have a good time I don't want you guys worrying about me." Raven stopped crying and wiped her face. "This weekend isn't going to be about me, it's still going to be fun and we will have a good time."

"Yes we will, I mean after all if Raven Reyes is there it's always a good time." Octavia and Clarke laughed.

"Your damn right. Now let's get drunk!"

"Raven." Octavia warned.

"Fine lets get buzzed then tomorrow we'll get drunk!" Raven smiled.

They joined everyone in the living room and the rest of the night was mostly chill, everyone was tired of drinking so they all grabbed a water and set up a movie in the living room.

"Why do you guys torture me with scary movies." Clarke sighed as she laid with Lexa on the floor against the couch.

"Come on Griffin, no chickening out. This one's not even scary." Raven jumped on the couch in between jasper and Monty.

"You'll be fine, if you get scared just remember Lexa's right beside you." Octavia teased her as she ate her popcorn.

"Whatever Blake."

They started watching Friday the 13th but all of them fell asleep before they could even finish it.

When Clarke woke up the next morning she didn't feel Lexa beside so she got up and walked into the kitchen to see if she was there. When she walked in Octavia, Raven and Lexa were all sitting at the table talking.

"Goodmorning Princess." Raven handed Clarke a water.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Clarke asked as she sat down.

"We leave in about an hour so everyone should be waking up soon." Lexa took a drink of her water.

"Are we still going to the store?"

"No, my mom asked Leah to take some groceries up there last night, so we are all good to go." Lexa smiled.

"I'm going to go pack I totally spaced last night." Clarke went upstairs.

She grabbed her huge Louis Vuitton tote bag and went to her closet, she grabbed a few rompers and dresses then went to her dresser and got some shorts. She threw a few different bikinis in the bag to. For pajamas she packed a couple of oversized t-shirt and some shorts, then she remember she would be sleeping with Lexa. Should she bring something sexy? She grabbed some cute lace panties and a matching bra then a short sleep dress. When she was done she went back downstairs and everyone was just waking up.

"Can someone remind me why we drank last night?" Monty rubbed his head.

"I need a Tylenol." Jasper stood up from the couch.

"Here." Clarke reached into a cabinet in the living room and grabbed a small bottle.

"Lifesaver, thanks Clarke." Jasper caught the bottle.

"Look what my brother dropped off." Raven walked inside with 2 cases of beer. "Oh and Clarkes there's more in your car"

"Great."

"Guys we're leaving in five minutes so get your asses up and get going." Lexa clapped her hands.

"Whose driving?" Raven asks.

"I'm going to drive Clarke car and Lincoln is gonna drive mine, Raven you can ride with us unless you want to sit in between these two for an hour." Lexa pointed to Jasper and Monty.

"I'm definitely going to ride with you guys." Raven picked up her bags. "I'll be in the car."

Everyone started packing up and going to the car.

"Clarke are you coming?" Lexa asked as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, I was just grabbing my keys, I think we might need those." Clarke picked up her keys.

"You think." Lexa smiled as they walked to the car.

"This should be a fun drive." Raven held up a ciroc bottle.

"Raven maybe save it for tonight." Clarke said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Take a shot with me Griffin." Raven handed her a shot glass.

"Raven."

"Just one.

"Fine." Clarke took the glass.

"Let's cheers, this is to all the back stabbing boyfriends who ruin 2 year long relationships." Raven held up her glass and drank it.

"and this is to backstabbing boyfriends who ultimately make us realize how much better we can do and how much better we deserve." Clarke drank the shot and handed the glass back to Raven.

"Amen sister."

Most of the drive was silent and Raven slowed down the drinking a bit.

"Hey Lex, whatever happened to Nylah? She was hot."

"She moved to Cali with her mom for a couple of months but she comes back next week, I heard mark talking about it."

"Who's Nylah?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa's sexy ass Cousin." Raven answered.

"She's technically not my cousin, Remember mark from the space needle? She's his daughter."

"Did something happen between you guys?" Clarke turned around to face Raven.

"I guess you could say that, we made out a few times sophomore year, then I started dating Finn."

"Nylah liked her a lot." Lexa added.

"Why didn't you go after Nylah?" Clarke asked.

"It seemed more ideal to go for Finn, but I guess you see where that's gotten me." Raven let out a dry short laugh then opened the bottle up again.

"It's not to late Raven. She's coming back." Lexa said as she turns onto a main road.

"Maybe not, enough about me and my relationships lets talk about yours."

"What about ours?" Clarke asked turning back around.

"What are you guys? Like are you dating?"

"Uh.. uhm." Clarke wasn't sure how to answer.

"We haven't made anything official but we are together." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"Well, you two are just adorable."

" Thank you." Lexa laughed a little then put one of her hands on Clarkes.

"How much longer? I'm ready to have some fun."

"About 20 minutes."

They drove past a small town that had little shops and soon they reached a beautiful house that bordered a huge clear blue lake.

"Get ready for a kickass weekend bitches." Raven grabbed her bottle and hopped out of the car.

"Wow, this house is incredible." Clarke got out of the car and looked at the house. It was a huge 2 story cabin looking house that had huge glass windows all around the side.

"If you love this you'll love our room, come on." The boys grabbed all the bags and everyone headed inside.

"So nice of you guys to carry your bags." Jasper sat their bags by the door.

"I think you guys can manage." Octavia patted him on the back as she walked inside.

"It's even better than I remember." Raven said as she walked into the huge house.

"My parents changed a few things." Lincoln pointed out.

"There are 7 bedrooms so go pick one, and then we'll go to the lake. Clarke our is this way." Lexa grabbed their bags and waited for Clarke to follow.

They walked down a long hallways until they reached a big white door. When they walked in there was a huge king sized bed with a big fluffy white comforter and the whole wall in front of the bed was glass revealing the Lake.

"Wow this is a great view." Clarke walked closer to the window.

"It's better when the sun is rising." Lexa went behind Clarke and wrapped her hands around her waist which made her jump a little.

"Well I guess we will just have to wake up early to see it." Clarke turned around so that her face was inches away from Lexa's.

"I guess so." Lexa pressed her lips onto Clarke's. The kiss started to escalate to something more and before either of them knew it they were on the bed. Lexa was on top of Clarke kissing her neck and chest then back to her lips.

"We should probably get our bathing suits on they are probably waiting." Lexa placed one last kiss before getting off of Clarke.

They both put their bathing suits on. Clarkes was a all black bikini and Lexa's was mint green and had little slits on the side of the bottoms.

"Ready?" Lexa slipped some shorts.

"Yeah." Clarke could barley talk as she looked at Lexa, her bathing suit brought out off of her curves and her beautiful figure.

"Let's go." Lexa walked out first and Clarke followed. As she walked behind Lexa she noticed a tattoo on her back that said _life is about more than just surviving._ She never pictured Lexa as a tattoo person.

"About time, how long could sex take?" Raven said as they walked in the living room.

"Nice Raven." Clarke said as she sat on the couch beside Raven.

"I say we take a group shot." Raven held up her bottle.

"I'm not arguing that." Octavia got some glasses and gave everybody one and Raven poured everyone a drink.

"To a fucking awesome weekend." Raven took her shot.

"I'll second that." Clarke took her shot.

"Can we go to the lake now? Monty grabbed his towel and every walked out the back glass door and down a path leading to the lake.

The whole lake was empty and quiet the only noises was the water and birds chirping. Everyone took off their bathing suit covers and laid down their towels on the long dock that had a little mini house with a huge slide connected to it.

"Ready to get wet ladies?" Jasper ran by them.

"Jasper you really gotta stop with the creepy comments."

"I'll definitely second that." Clarke took off her shorts and walked over to the slide, Clarke was afraid of heights and usually never got on things like this.

"Scared?" Lexa came up behind her.

"Maybe."

"We can go down together." Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to take. They walked into the little house and up the stairs that connected to the slide. Clarke sat on the slide and Lexa sat behind her.

As Clarke sat down she realized how high they really were. "Lexa this is really high."

"Shhhh. It's okay on 3 push off and before you know it you'll be in the water." Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarkes waist.

"1…2.."

"3." Lexa pushed and they slid fast down the slide and into the water.

When Clarke opened her eyes all she good see was bubbles and Lexa smiling as she moved through the water, the way she moved was beautiful and Clarke couldn't help but stare. She came up from under and took a deep breath.

"Not that bad right?" Lexa wiped the water from her eyes.

"You made definitely made it better." Clarke smiled as Lexa swam closer to her and wrapped her hands around her waist then pressed her lips onto Clarke.

The kiss once again became more intense then a huge splash interrupted them. When Clarke finally cleared the water from her eyes she saw Jasper and Raven swimming around them.

"Thanks guys really needed that."

"Anytime Griffin, anytime." Raven smiled and splashed more water her way.

"Hey guys Lincoln found some jet skis in the back he's about to bring them out." Octavia called from the dock. Then there was another big splash.

Monty ran up behind Octavia and pushed her in. "Ughh, Monty I'm going to kill you."

Everyone laughed but Octavia was livid. Lincoln brought 4 jet skis out one by one and hooked them up to the dock.

"Wanna ride one?" Lexa asked as they floated.

"I've never been on one before."

"We can get on together I know how to drive it. Come on." Lexa started swimming to the dock and Clarke followed. They got on a green jet ski that had Alexandria written on it in small white letters.

"You guys all have one?" Clarke asked as they climbed on.

"Yeah, my mom rarely rides hers she just likes to tan and watch me Lincoln and my Dad. You ready?" Lexa started the engine.

"Yep." Before she knew it Lexa pressed on the gas and they sped off. The wind blew hard in Clarkes face but she didn't mind it, being with Lexa she didn't really mind anything. She watched the smile form on Lexa's face as she turned around to check on her. This weekend was going to be incredible Clarke just knew it.

After being on the water for hours everybody was eventually over it so they packed up and went back inside.

"Am I the only one starving?" Octavia flopped down on the couch.

"Did we even eat last night?" Raven asked as she walked to the coach.

"I don't remember eating." Clarke said as she dried her long blond hair with a towel.

"There are groceries in the fridge." Lincoln added.

"Can any of us even cook?" Raven looked around and waited for someone to answer.

"I can cook breakfast foods." Clarke said.

"Can anyone cook any dinner foods?"

"Thank god there is a pizza place near here, or we all would've starved." Lexa picked up her phone and searched for the number. "I'll order." She walked into the other room so she could order the food.

"Who else saw that cute blonde next door staring at me from the balcony?" Jasper asked asks as she drink his water.

"No one cause it didn't happen, I'm 100% sure that wasn't her brother rubbing tanning lotion on her back." Raven and everyone laughed.

"Whatever she wants me, you'll see."

"Okay jasper, I'll bet you 100 dollars that you can't kiss that girl by the time we leave Sunday." Raven said with a serious tone.

"Deal, but be prepared to have my money as soon as we leave here."

"We'll see, now what the hell is going on I thought we were supposed to be having fun." Raven said disappointed.

"I'm getting in the shower." Octavia got up from the couch and walked upstairs.

"Me too, I have to get out of this wet bathing suit." Clarke got up and started to walk towards her room

"I can help with that." Lexa appeared in the living room with a smirk on her face.

Clarke just blushed and they both walked to their room.

"I really could help you if you want" Lexa said as they walked in the room.

"I think I got it." Clarke didn't want her saying that to sound bad but it kinda did, but she was nervous. She hurried up into the bathroom before Lexa could say anything.

She took her suit off and got in the shower. First she washed her hair then her body and got out. As she dried off she realized she hadn't brought any clothes in with her. She wrapped a towel around her body then walked back into the room. Lexa was sitting on the floor in front of the full length mirror brushing her hair with a towel over her body as well.

"I got in the shower upstairs, everyone else is still showering the food will be here soon." Lexa looked at Clarke through the mirror as she combed through her hair.

"I forgot to get clothes." Clarke awkwardly laughed as she looked through her bag.

"You did rush in there fast." Lexa got up from the floor and grabbed her bag.

"I didn't mean to make it-" Clarke began to talk but Lexa interrupted her.

"I understand Clarke. Your not ready and I'm okay with that."

Clarke was sure she was talking about sex. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well let's start with you basically running away from me when i jokingly offered to help you take your clothes off." Lexa stopped looking through her bag and turned around to face Clarke who was already staring at her.

"I was nervous…" Clarke murmured as Lexa stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not that experienced with these types of situations." Clarke admitted.

"I'm not going to rush you into anything Clarke." Lexa turned back towards her bag.

"Maybe I need a little rushing." Clarke went up behind her.

Lexa could feel Clarkes breath on her neck which made her shiver. She took a deep breath and turned around to find Clarke's face right in front of hers. Without hesitation Lexa grabbed the back of Clarkes neck and pushed her lips on hers roughly. The kiss was messy but neither of them minded. Lexa laid Clarke on the bed and let her towel fall to the ground revealing her naked body. Clarke admired Lexa's beautiful body as she climbed on top of her. Lexa slowly took Clarkes towel off to not sure if she was okay with it or not. Once the towel was off Lexa couldn't help but stare at Clarke's amazing body. She was perfect.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke couldn't help but worry as Lexa just stared at her.

"Everything's perfect." Lexa smiled as she kissed Clarkes soft lips then made her way down her neck. It didn't take long for Lexa to make her way all down between Clarkes legs.

Clarke couldn't help but moan as Lexa slid her fingers inside of her. She craved more as Lexa pumped her fingers in and out of her. She had never felt anything like this and it was amazing. Her moans grew louder and louder and she didn't care if the others heard. Lexa hurried up and put her hand over Clarkes mouth so no one could hear.

"Lex a I'm going to come." Clarke arched her back as Lexa moved her finger faster. Lexa removed her fingers then slowly licked her them making sure she left nothing behind.

"You taste amazing." Lexa smiled as she licked her fingers.

"Your amazing." Clarke was out of breath.

"Thank you." Lexa said as she laid beside her.

"It's your turn." Clarke said as she climbed on top of lexa.

30 minutes later.

"That was amazing." Clarke laid on top of Lexa trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"So much for not having experience." Lexa smirked as they laid there trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah, whatever." Clarke laughed softly

"Hey guys the pizza's here." Octavia yelled from outside of the door.

"I guess we should get dressed now."

"Unfortunately." Clarke kissed Lexa before she got up from the bed.

They both put comfortable dresses on then headed to the living room.

"Look who decided to join us." Jasper said as they walked in.

"About time, what the hell took ya'll so long." Raven asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.'

Neither Clarke or Lexa said anything their faces said it all.

"Of course it was sex, Octavia and Lincoln just got out here to." Raven rolled her eyes as she bit into her pizza.

"Raven shut up." Octavia threw a pillow at her.

"Great news guys, the blond and her friends are coming over tonight I talked to them while everyone was in their rooms having sex." Raven said.

"Really?" Jasper jumped excitedly.

"I'm basically handing you 100 dollar Jas the rest is up to you." Raven patted him on the back.

"Why did you invite them here? This is a friend weekend." Octavia turned to Raven.

"No this is a couples retreat that us three got caught up in, plus they said they would bring alcohol."

"Of course they did." Lexa said as she grabbed her and Clarke pizza.

"Look I'm just trying to have a good time, like the rest of you."

"We can all have a good time together without people we don't know." Octavia rolled eyes as Raven poured another drink.

"What's your problem O."

"You've been drinking since this morning, you need to chill out."

"Your one to talk."

"Look I know your trying not to think about Finn, but drinking isn't going to help you."

"Okay you two chill out, tonight we have fun no matter who comes over here. No arguing." Clarke stood in between Octavia and Raven.

"Don't let me ruin your good night." Octavia sat back down next to Lincoln.

"Trust me I wont." Raven smiled then walked outside through the glass door. Clarke followed to make sure she was alright.

"Hey."

"I'm fine Clarke I just want to have fun this weekend I can deal with my feelings when we get back home." Raven sat on one of the rocks near the river.

"And that's okay, we all just want to help Raven including O."

"I know, but I told myself that this weekend wasn't going to be about Finn"

"And it wont be, we're having fun remember?"

Raven smiled." Yeah."

"Okay now I need a drink." Clarke stood up and pulled Raven off the rock.

"That's my girl." Raven smiled and they went back inside.

"Who wants a drink?" Clarke asked as she walked back in. She wanted to make this a good night for Raven, she needed this.

Clarke and Raven went into the kitchen and pulled all 5 cases of beer out of the fridge and onto the table.

"Thank you Ty." Raven looked at all the beer and added the ciroc and Grey goose with it.

"Tonight should be exciting." Clarke looked at the Alcohol sitting in front of her. _This could turn out really bad._

"Wow." Lexa said as she walked in. "This is a lot for us don't you think?"

"No. Now Lexa where's the music?" Raven asks.

"Living room, ask Lincoln to hook it up." Raven walked out of the kitchen. "Maybe we should just have a chill movie night or something.

"I'll take care of Raven, she just wants to have fun this weekend. She's going through a lot." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand.

"I don't think she should be drinking to much tonight."

"I'll watch her. I promise." Clarke placed a light kiss on Lexa before walking to the living room. When she got in there Lincoln turned the music on and it was loud. As Clarke went to sit back down someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Raven ran to the front door, and when she opened it there were 3 girls and 2 guys.

"Hey." The blonde girl smiled at raven.

"Come on in." Raven led all of them into the living room.

"Hey guys, this is Harper and her friends Roma, Fox, Miller and Atom."

Everyone said hey to each other then they all started talking. Everyone was getting along and Raven had chilled out a lot.

"Are you guys from around here?" Monty asked the brunette named Roma.

"No, we're from Portland. Harpers mom and dad have this lake house so we decided to drive up here." Roma answered with a smile on her face.

"That's a long drive."

"Yeah well we thought it would be fun. But all of us in a car together got old about 30 minutes into the 6 hour ride." Roma laughed and Monty joined her.

Clarke was standing by herself watching over Raven when a girl walked up to her.

"It's Clarke right?" The brunette asks

"That's me." Clarke smiled.

"I'm Fox."

"Is that your real name?"

The girl laughed. "No it's just a nickname."

"I like it. Are you having fun?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, all your friends are cool."

"Yeah. So are yours."

Lexa was walking around picking up all the trash when she saw Clarke talking to one of those girls from next door. She wasn't jealous but the girl was getting pretty close to Clarke. So Lexa walked over there.

"Hey." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek. _Okay maybe she was a little jealous._

"Hey, Fox this is Lexa."

"Nice to meet you Lexa." Fox smiled.

"You too."

"Your house is really pretty."

"Thank you." Lexa didn't really want to talk to this girl but she wasn't going to be rude. "Clarke can I show you something?"

"Sure, Fox it was great talking to you. I hope to see you around later."

"You too." She smiled then walked over to her friends.

"She's interesting." Lexa said as they walked towards their room.

"She's nice. What is it that your showing me?"

They walked in the room and there was a big white canvas sitting my window and a bunch of paint and art supplies beside it.

"Okay how did you do this, this stuff definitely wasn't in the car." Clarke walked over to the canvas.

"My mom has a art room in the back, I just brought some of the stuff in here."

"What should I paint?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'll draw something for you."

"I'd like that." Lexa smiled

 **Hey guys so first I just want to say that I am not good at writing sexy scenes so I apologize but the next couple of chapters will focus on Lexa and Clarkes relationship and everything seems a little to good to be true so maybe a little drama? I dont know we'll see. Don't forget to review and let me know what you want to see next. Also if you have any idea to what you want to happen next inbox me and i'll pick the best idea and write to that!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in Paradise

It was 5:30am when things started to calm down. Harper and her friends had called it a night and all went home after helping clean up. Raven didn't drink as much as everyone thought she would but that was thanks to Clarke who had been keeping an eye on her all night.

"Looks like Jaspers going to be giving me 100 dollars guys." Raven said as she sat down on the couch.

"The weekends not over raven." Clarke said.

"Yeah, and plus we were talking all night." Jaspers said quietly.

"Well lets hope for your sake that kissing leads to talking by Sunday morning." Raven laughed.

"So Monty it looks like you hit it off with Miller." Octavia smiled.

"He's nice, but they live all the way Portland. But I guess it was nice to actually talk to a guy god knows I cant do that back home." Monty sighed.

"You should just talk to your parents Monty." Raven smiled lightly knowing it was a touchy subject for him.

"When hell freezes over sure." He replied with a quiet laugh. "But I think I will when we get back, I don't think I should have to keep this from them anymore.

"Well no matter what happens we will all be here for you." Octavia said and everyone agreed.

"As fun as this sentimental shit is, I'm tired." Raven yawned as she got up from the couch. "Goodnight bitches.. Well I guess morning."

"We should all probably be going to bed." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand as they walked to the room.

"Don't be to loud in there." Raven yelled as Clarke and Lexa walked to their room.

"The sun she be coming up soon." Lexa said ignoring Ravens comment.

"Then we better go see it." Clarke smiled and pulled her into the room. The reflection of the sun had already started to show on the river when they finally settled in their room.

"It's beautiful." Clarke smiled as she leaned into Lexa.

"Your beautiful." Lexa kissed her forehead.

After they watched the sunset they both were exhausted and went straight to sleep. The next morning Clarke woke up and the first thing she saw was brown hair on her chest and all she could do was smile. She felt like she had slept forever but when she looked at her phone it was only 8:30 in the morning. She didn't want to wake Lexa and she knew after all that drinking last night no one would be up at this hour.

So she decided now was the perfect time to paint, she got up from the bed carefully so she wouldn't wake Lexa then grabbed the big canvas and put it on the stand and grabbed some paints and pencils. She had no idea what she would paint but then she looked at Lexa and she looked beautiful while she slept. After about 30 minutes she had sketched an outline of Lexa and it was enough to go by to start painting. She wanted to have it done before she woke, but she was usually pretty slow with her work. This had to be perfect Lexa wanted a painting for her room she cant have a shitty painting on her wall.

About an hour and half went by before Lexa had started waking up and Clarke was putting the finishing touches on her painting.

"Good morning beautiful." Clarke smiled as she finished the last stroke on the canvas.

"Good morning." Lexa smiled as she stretched her arms and got out of the bed. "Can I see?" She said pointed to the canvas.

Clarke nodded. "I just finished it.

When Lexa went to the other side of the canvas she saw that it was her sleeping on the bed, it was very detailed and very accurate. It was beautiful, Lexa had never seen much of Clarkes work but she was talented. She even went as far a to draw her small tattoo on her arm.

"This is breath taking, your really talented Clarke." Lexa kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you for painting it for me, I love it."

"I'm glad you love it."

"Come on, lets go fix these losers Breakfast." When they walked into the living room it was empty as suspected and the house was dead silent.

"So Ms. Griffin what can you cook?" Lexa grinned at the blonde.

"Well I can make you pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, crapes, omelets, French Toast and I can even make cereal. Take your pick." Clarke smiled as she got ingredients out of the fridge.

"Okay, how about you make the Pancakes, and French Toast, and I make the eggs, bacon and sausage and before you ask yes I can cook."

"I like a women who cooks." Clarke smirked as she got out pancake mix.

"Me too."

"Where's the bread?"

"Pantry, you should see it when you walk in."

Clarke opened the door to the pantry and she was sure she had just walked into a grocery store. She grabbed the bread and went back into the kitchen.

"Your pantry is huge."

"Yeah, mom likes to cook even though we barley come here and when we do we always go out to eat."

"Why don't you come here a lot?" Clarke asked curiously.

"My parents are usually just busy with work and stuff, but me and Linc came here a lot last year on our own."

"Back in Arkansas my mom and dad worked a lot, I barely saw them but now my mom works less and my dad more."

"Are you close with your dad?

"Incredibly, I love both of my parents but my and my dad just have always had so much in common."

"Same here, me and my dad were inseparable when I was younger, he actually introduced me to writing."

"You know I don't even know your dads name." Clarke raised her eyebrow.

"It's Gustus. My mom has been talking about you to him and he really wants to meet you. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Clarke turned her attention away from the French toast she was making.

"Okay maybe like dinner or something you can come over. He comes home tomorrow maybe then? We should be back o time."

"Sounds good."

10 Minutes Later

"I smelled bacon." Raven came zombie walking into the kitchen with a huge blanket covering her whole body including her head.

"You look like shit." Clarke said as the girl sat on one of the bar stools.

"I feel like it to, I need food." Raven groaned.

"As you wish Ms. Reyes." Clarke put some food on a plate and sat it in front of Raven.

"Thanks princess."

"Don't mention it.

"These taste just like your moms pancakes." Raven couldn't stop eating them.

"I smelled food." Octavia came rushing in the room.

"He ya go." Clarke had also made the girl a plate.

"Thanks Clarke." Octavia smiled before digging right into her plate. "Oh my god these are just like your moms."

Not soon after Octavia the rest of the teens came rushing into the kitchen seeking food hoping it would cure their hangovers.

"Wow you really can cook." Lexa smirked as she took another bite of her pancake.

"You shouldn't doubt my skills."

"Oh I don't." Clarke nudged the brunette in her side and laughed a little.

"So what's the plans for today." Octavia asked as she stuffed her face.

"I don't know and I don't care, just no drinking. I reached my limit." Raven said holding her head.

"I like that Idea, what's there to do around here?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"There's this board walk thing like 10 minutes from here."

"When we stopped at the store down the street I saw a sign about a carnival thing." Monty said.

"Oh yeah, Ark Fest we used to come down here just for that when we were younger. It's pretty fun they have rides and face paint… Now that I'm saying it out loud it's kind of for kids." Lexa laughed.

"Well lets take a break from our teenage lives and be kids for the night. Are there like carnival games?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, I think they shut down that street and put them along there."

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Octavia said.

"I'm always down to be a kid for the day." Raven added.

"Trust me there will be plenty of teenagers there, all their parents have boat houses here." Lincoln said as he washed his plate.

"I bet Harper will be there." Japer smirked.

"It's obviously not happening if it didn't last night." Raven rolled her eyes.

"All I'm going to say is you better have my 100 dollar ready for me."

"Same to you Jas."

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms to change into their bathing suits for the lake. Lexa, Clarke and Octavia didn't feel like swimming so they laid there towels on the dock and laid while the others swam.

"You guys are lame ya know." Raven yelled as she floated in the water.

"Yeah, Yeah Reyes." Octavia waved her off. "You guys are adorable." Octavia rolled her eyes as Clarke and Lexa took countless amounts of selfies.

"Come get in this one O." Lexa pulled Octavia into the middle of her and Clarke. After Clarke snapped the picture they all looked to see how they looked and made sure that is was post worthy.

"Lex, there's a tattoo place on the board walk right?" Octavia asked.

"Yep, thinking about getting one?"

"Yeah, can you two go with me before the Carnival?"

"Sure, what are you getting?"

"May 4, 2005 I think in roman numerals going down my wrist." Octavia smiled as she thought of the date.

"What happened on May 4?" Clarke asked.

"It's her brothers birthday and also they day her and Lincoln first met." Lexa smiled.

"You met him on your brothers birthday when you were 7?"

"He was having a birthday party at my house and my brother Bellemy invited him and from there we all just kind of started hanging out. But I will never forget meeting him."

"Not that I think you will but what if you guys breakup?" Clarke asked seriously.

"I don't believe we ever will, but even if for some reason we do Lincoln has effected my life some much since we were 7. I mean he's my first love.. That's something I never want to Forget."

"He already has OB tattooed on his wrist." Lexa said. "He got his when I got mine."

"I kind of want a tattoo." Clarke blurted.

"Of what?" O asked.

"I don't know maybe like a small paint brush or something to remember my artistic side.

"Won't being an artist help you remember?" Octavia asked.

"I don't think I'm going to study art.." Clarke murmured.

"Why Not?" Lexa asked confusedly

"I just don't want to put my time into something that wont support me financially. I love art but making a career out of it just seems impossible."

"Nothing's impossible when you have a passion for it. I mean look at my mom."

"Right now I'm just exploring all my options, having a back up plan and back up plans for my back up plans."

"I guess its good to be prepared." Octavia nodded.

"Enough about our future already, we're all gonna get kickass tattoos later and then enjoy a festival." Lexa smiled.

"What are you getting?" Clarke arched her eyebrow.

"I don't know yet." Lexa smiled.

When everyone was done swimming they all went back inside to take showers and get ready for the festival.

"I'm going to use the shower in my parents room." Lexa said as she got her clothes out of her bag.

"Or you could just join me." Clarke smirked.

"Tempting but I don't think Octavia will like if we kept her waiting. I'll be next door." Lexa winked before she left the room.

After her shower Clarke went through her clothes, _what the hell do you wear to festivals,_ she thought as she went through her clothes. _Jeans? Shorts? Dress? Romper? Flowy pants and a cute shirt?_ She was overthinking this whole thing. Once she calmed down and took a deep breath she finally picked out some high wasted shorts with a black Guns and Roses shirt and a flannel. When she finished doing her hair she put some light makeup on and walked back to the living room. She was surprised when she only saw Raven and Monty sitting in there.

"Where the hell is everyone, I thought I was taking long." Clarke looked around to see if the others were in the kitchen.

"Jaspers doing his hair, Lexa's doing her hair and I don't even want to think what Octavia and Lincoln are doing." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go find Lex then."

"Great now we will be waiting even longer." Raven flopped down on the couch.

The Blonde rolled her eyes before walking back the room Lexa was in. When she entered she found the brunette sitting in the floor in front of the full length mirror braiding her long brown hair into one beautiful French Braid. Clarke just stood the a minute watching her before she noticed she was there.

"Hey, am I taking to long?" Lexa smiled as she tied the end of her hair with a rubber band.

"No, Jas, O and Lincoln are still getting ready."

"Of course." Lexa laughed. "You look beautiful by the way."

"So do you." The blondes cheeks started warming up when she noticed how Lexa's crop top showed off her perfectly toned stomach.

"Like something you see?" Lexa teased.

"I always like what I see when I'm looking at you." Clarke moved her hands around the brunettes waists and pressed their lips together.

"Come on, Let's head out." Lexa extended her hand to Clarke.

"Still no O and Lincoln?" Lexa asked as she sat next to Raven on the couch.

"I'm here, I'm ready." Octavia yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Where's Lincoln?"

'"He'll be out in a second, are you two ready?" Octavia pointed to Clarke and Lexa.

"Yeah, let's go." Clarke grabbed her bag and phone.

"Wait where and the hell are you guys going?" Raven sat up from the bed.

"The boardwalk, you coming?" Octavia asked before opening the door.

"Might as well." Raven grabbed her phone and purse.

"Why can't we come?" Jasper pouted.

"It's girl time, we'll meet you at the festival." Lexa said before shutting the door behind her.

"So what are we doing at the boardwalk?" Raven asked once they were all in the car.

"Getting Tattoos." Octavia said casually as she put on her seat belt.

"Badass, I'm down." Raven smiled.

The tattoo shop was literally a 5 minute drive but all of them were to lazy to walk there. After they parked Lexa led the way towards the Tattoo. When they got to the place there was a huge neon sign that read Arktistic Tattoo Parlor.

"Idk if I trust someone to do my tattoo's that can't spell artistic right." Octavia said.

"It's meant to be spelled that way dumbass, I called ahead to make sure they weren't to busy and I know the guy who owns this place and he reserved some places for us, come on." Lexa walk in and the other followed.

When Clarke first walked in the first thing she noticed was all the art work on the was. Some of them were naked portraits and others were tattoo designs.

"You should draw me like that." Lexa smirked as she was Clarke looking at the art work.

"Oh yeah? Where would you keep it?" Clarke smiled.

"I think the real question would be where would you keep it."

"Good point." Clarke laughed.

"Well, Well if it isn't Lexa." A tall girl with dark long hair said from behind them.

"Luna? Oh my god." Lexa ran and hugged the girl. "I didn't know you were here. I talked to your dad earlier and told him I was coming he didn't say you were in town."

"I've actually been back a while helping out a lot doing some designs and even some tattooing." Luna smiled as she examined Lexa. "You don't' come around that often anymore so you wouldn't know."

"I know. We don't really spend summers up here anymore, everyone's been kind of busy.. How have you been?"

"Great, and you?"

"I've been great to." Lexa smiled, she hadn't seen Luna since last summer when they had kissed at the boat house.

"So what are you getting done?" Luna asked.

"Idk yet, but my friend Octavia has something she wants to get."

"Cool, I'll go get my dad." Luna disappeared off to the back of the shop.

"Who's the hottie?" Raven asked.

"Luna, shes.. and old friend." Lexa said awkwardly.

"Define old friend." Octavia said low enough to where Clarke couldn't hear.

"When I used to come here over the summer we became friends." Clarke stood awkwardly as the other had there own conversation.

"Hey Lex, my dad is ready for your friends in the back." Luna popped up from the back room. They all followed Lexa to the back where the tattoo chairs were all lined against the wall.

"Luna this is Clarke, Clarke this is my friend Luna." Lexa pulled the blonde over to her friend.

"It's nice to meet you Luna." Clarke smiled.

"You too Clarke." Luna smiled before she walked over to her father.

"So, she seems nice." Clarke said looking at Lexa who was looking at Luna.

"She is nice, so tattoo what are you getting?" Lexa focused her attention on Clarke.

"I think I'll sit this one out, I saw this lake peer and some other stuff a little further down the boardwalk. I was gonna go and take some pictures so I could draw it when we got home."

"I can come with you if you want." Lexa offered.

"No stay here, have fun get crazy tattoos you might regret tomorrow. I'll be fine." Clarke smiled.

"I'll text you when we're done." The brunette closed the gap between her and the blonde.

"Where is she going?" Raven asked.

"She's not getting a tattoo so she wanted to go take pictures of the peer." Lexa replied as she looked at Luna once again.

"I would want to leave to." Raven rolled her eyes as Lexa literally stared at Luna.

"What's that mean?" Lexa asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go with her I don't really see anything I want." Raven grabbed her bag then walked over to O. "Hey I'm gonna go with Clarke to the peer, text me when your done?"

"Yeah." Octavia replied before going back to her conversation with Luna's dad.

When Raven walked out of the tattoo place she saw Clarke sitting on a bench looking down at her phone.

"Whatcha doin princess?" Raven sat beside her on the bench.

"Taking pictures, why aren't you inside?" Clarke asked looking up from her phone.

"Didn't want a tattoo, plus I'm not gonna let you wonder around by yourself." Raven smiled.

"Well thank you." Clarke wrapped her arm around the brunette. "So do you know anything and Luna and Lexa?"

"No, but I know they're basically eye raping each other in there." Raven realized what she said when she saw Clarkes face. "I'm exaggerating."

"No, I saw it to. Maybe they used to have feelings for each other or something." Clarke let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, your probably right. So what do you want to do?"

"I have a confession, I actually did want a tattoo." Raven laughed.

"I kind of did to. You can go back in there if you want."

"I saw another tattoo place down the street, how about we go there." Raven smiled.

"Let's do it."

Back in the tattoo place things were getting a little awkward for Octavia. Lexa and Luna had moved two chairs down from her and were sitting alarmingly close as they talked and laughed. Octavia felt weird being around them. Was she supposed to tell Clarke about this? She decided to get her phone out and text Raven.

Octavia: Hey, shits getting really weird here. Save me? 5:56pm

Raven: You got your tattoo yet? 5:57pm

Octavia: No he's doing someone else's before mine I'm waiting. 5:58pm

Raven: We're up the street at this other tattoo place, Meet us? 6:00pm

Octavia: Be there in 5. 6:00pm

Octavia didn't really know how to get out of this situation, should she just say she didn't want the tattoo anymore or should she just leave, she was sure Lexa wouldn't even notice.

"Hey Lex, I think I need to think this tattoo thing over another night. I'm just gonna go meet up with Lincoln." Octavia grabbed her stuff and started to walk out.

"I'll come." Lexa started to get up.

"No, it's fine just stay here. We'll talk later." Octavia hurried up out of the door and sped walked down the street until she saw the tattoo place.

"Your friends are kind of weird." Luna said as Lexa sat back down.

"There not usually this weird though. Give me a minute I gotta call someone." Lexa walked to the front of the shop and got her phone out. When she found Clarke's contact she pressed it and listened to it ring for what felt like forever, when it was clear she wasn't answering she hung up the phone and walked back to Luna.

"Everything okay?" Luna asked as Lexa sat back down.

"Yeah, everything's fine I guess." Lexa didn't understand why Clarke was ignoring her calls.

"So you and the Blonde, what's up with you two? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Her name is Clarke, and nothings really official but we have this amazing connection and I really like her." Lexa smiled to herself.

"Didn't know Blondes were your type." Luna murmured.

"Who says I have a type."

"Well you mostly fall for brunettes. There was Costia, Taryn and of course me."

"Things change I guess.. People change." Lexa looked down at her phone to make sure she didn't miss a call from Clarke.

"What changed for you?" Luna scooted closer.

"Nothing changes for me, other people change I've stayed the same."

"How did I change?" Luna put her hand on Lexa's thigh.

Octavia had forgotten her jacket at Arktistic so she had to walk back, when she walked back into the back room she stopped at the door as she saw Luna sliding her hand up Lexa thigh.. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? Tell Clarke? Walk in and cuss Lexa out? Great.. only I get put in these positions._ Octavia slowly walked back out and texted Lexa to bring her jacket.

Lexa looked at Luna's hand unsure of what she should do. "You didn't change. I stopped coming up here, therefore we stopped talking." Lexa grabbed Luna's hand and took it off her thigh.

"I guess that's fair, but you cant tell me you don't remember our last summer together." Luna smirked.

"How could I." Lexa re-called the last time she saw Luna at her boat house the night before she was leaving to go back home. Luna had grabbed the girls face and pressed their lips together then told Lexa how she felt about her. Lexa felt her phone vibrate which dragged her from her thoughts.

Octavia: Hey, can you bring my jacket with you when you leave? It's on the chair. 6:15pm

Lexa: Yeah, do you know where Clarke is? 6:17pm

Octavia: Idk probably not far, ttyl. 6:18pm

"I should go." Lexa said as she looked up from her phone.

"Wait, I've talked your head off for the last 20 minutes at least let me do the tattoo you picked out." Luna grabbed a sheet of paper.

"Fine. I want it on my wrist not to big though, I can't imagine seeing my moms face when I come in with another tattoo."

"Not to big, got it."

Meanwhile down the street Clarke, Raven and Octavia were signing all the forms for their tattoos. Clarke had decided to get her parents initials and a small paint palette. Raven was getting a small wrench to represent a mechanic or fixing things. And Octavia was getting what she planned. The tattoo place hadn't been busy so they all got to get there's at the same time.

The pain wasn't as bad as Clarke thought it would be, but to pass time she got decided to get on her phone. When she pressed her home button she saw a missed call from Lexa.

"Hey guys, did Lexa call you?" Clarke asked.

"Nope." Raven answered.

"No, but I texted her and asked her to bring my jacket." Octavia replied.

"She called me, I call her back when we're about to leave."

Since none of them were getting big tattoos it only took them about 20 minutes to all get done. After they all paid they walked outside to call Lexa to see where she was.

"Raven can you call, my phone died in there while I was playing games." Clarke said as she dug through her purse for her portable charger.

"Yeah." Raven got out her phone and dialed Lexa's number. "Hey Lex were going to be waiting for you at the peer." Raven listened to the girl talk then hung up after saying bye. "She's paying for her tattoo she's going to come to the peer when she's done.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So do you like it?" Luna asked Lexa as she looked at the tattoo.

"Yeah it's great, thanks. How much?" Lexa pulled out her wallet.

"This one's on the house."

"Luna, please let me pay."

"Fine, it's 10 dollars." The girl smiled.

"Here." Lexa handed her a fifty.

"Large tip wouldn't ya say?" Luna smiled.

"What can I say, you've earned it. I'll see you around."

"We should meet up later, are you going to Ark fest?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." As Lexa exited Arktistic she saw Clarke, Raven and Octavia sitting on the bench laughing at something.

"I'm telling you it was more embarrassing than you think." Clarke laughed.

"I bet princess, I'd probably move away to a different school if I were you." Raven held her stomach as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lexa asked from behind them.

"Uh, Clarke was telling us about the time she fell in bio and spilled some chemicals all over her crush." Raven answered looking down.

"Sounds like a good story." Lexa smiled a little at Clarke.

"So what happened with your crush? Did they freak out?" Octavia asked.

"A little but she helped me up and I walked her to the bathroom and helped her clean off her clothes. But eventually her mom came and got her." Clarke answered.

"I bet she like never talked to you again." Raven sighed.

"Actually we ended up as lab partners a couple weeks later and started talking. Ontari ended up being my first serious girlfriend."

"How long did you guys date?" Octavia asked.

"A year and a half, we broke up about a month before I moved here. We just couldn't do the long distance thing but she still a good friend of mine."

"Well it's cool you guys can still be friends, that's like what I was talking about earlier with Lincoln. It's like no matter what happens between us we can still be friends and be in each others life." Octavia smiled.

"Yeah something like that." Clarke shifted uncomfortably.

"So you guys read to head to the house? I kinda wanted to change before the festival." Lexa said.

"Yeah, lets go." Raven said.

"Hey Lex, can I ask you something?" Octavia said causing the brunette to walk back towards her. "Go ahead guys we'll catch up."

"What's up O?"

"I saw you with Luna earlier, all close and what not. Then when I walk back to get my jacket I see her hand creeping up your thigh. Lexa what the hell." Octavia lightly punched her arm.

"There's nothing with me and Luna and maybe you should've stuck around to see me moved her hand away from my thigh." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"That still doesn't excuse the way you were looking at each other, we all saw it. Why do you think we all wanted to get out of there."

"Wait, does Clarke think there's something between me and Luna?" Lexa stepped back.

"Idk, you need to talk to her about that. All I'm going to say is "old friends" Don't act the way you just were." Octavia walked off towards the car where Raven and Clarke were waiting.

"Great." Lexa mumbled to herself before walking towards the car to.

The drive was silent, no one said a word not even Raven knew what to say. Lexa put her hand over Clarkes which made the blonde jump a little bit but soon a small smile rose on her face. When they got home they found the boys in the living room playing video games.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Jasper asked as he focused on the screen.

"Getting badass tattoo's, where else?" Raven said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Well I got a tattoo they didn't." Lexa said as she sat her purse down on the coffee table.

"Actually, we did to at the place down the street." Octavia murmured.

"Why didn't you just stay at Arktistic then?" Lexa was confused.

"Uhm….. It was a little busy, plus when we were walking the boardwalk we just accidently found the place." Octavia tried to sound convincing.

"And we didn't want to interrupt you and Luna's catching up." Raven added.

"Luna's in town?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm going to go change my shirt." Clarke said as she walked to her room. There was nothing wrong with the shirt she was wearing but she didn't want to stick around to hear about Lexa and Luna. As she searched through her bag she heard footsteps behind her. "I hope your not trying to scare me."

"Not at all, just came to talk to you, I feel like I haven't talked to you since this morning." Lexa sat down on the bed beside Clarke.

"Yeah, cause we haven't really." Clarke said still looking in her bag.

"Clarke, can we talk please." Lexa put her hands over Clarkes.

"About what?" Clarke stared at her hands.

"Luna, if you think there's something going on between us there isn't. The last summer I was here we kissed and she told me she liked me and I never answered her back I just left and went home the next day with my family. When I seen her a lot of things came into my mind I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't make me feel bad, I just didn't know what the deal was between you two."

"There is no deal between us two were just friends." Lexa grabbed Clarkes chin and made her look her in the eyes. "I swear."

"I believe you Lex." Clarke smiled a little.

"Good, I'm going to change my shirt then I'll be ready." Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek before she got up and went Into the closet.

Clarke picked out a fitted black romper and put it on before joining the others in the living room.

"Everything Okay?" Raven asked as Clarke sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess. Apparently they kissed one summer or something and Luna told Lexa she liked her but Lexa didn't feel the same way." Clarke replied.

"Let's just forget about Luna tonight were going to have fun. Okay?" Raven arched her eyebrow.

"Okay." Clarke smiled.

"You look hot by the way." Raven made sure Lexa could hear her as she walked behind them.

"Flirting with my girl Reyes?" Lexa said playfully.

"Someone has to tell her how beautiful she is." Raven said before getting up from the couch.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl." Everybody ready?"

"Yep," Everyone said as they got up from and walked out the door.

Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Monty took one car the other rode in the other one. When they got to the main street of the festival it was more than Clarke had expected. She thought it would be small a few games and a couple of rides but this was more of a carnival than a festival.

"Pretty amazing right?" Lexa said as she grabbed Clarkes hand.

"It's definitely more than I expected." Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa's hand in her.

"Come on, I'm going to win you the biggest prize." Lexa pulled the blond to the nearest game that just so happened to be a ring toss.

"I'm good at these." Lexa smiled as she handed the worker a dollar. She focused as she threw all the hoops one by one they landed on a bottle.

"I thought these were rigged to make you lose." Clarke said as Lexa handed her a big teddy bear.

"I guess I'm just that good." Lexa smiled.

"I guess, let's go get food."

Everyone was enjoying all that the festival had to offer, the games, the food and the rides. Clarke had been having so much fun with Lexa she had forgotten Luna even existed until she showed up while Clarke, Lexa and Raven were waiting in line for one of the rides.

"Lexa, I'm so glad I found you. Titus and Aden wanted to see you." Luna said as she grabbed Lexa.

"I'm kind of busy I'll see them later." Lexa pulled away.

"There actually leaving soon that why I'm glad I found you."

"Lex, go it's fine." Clarke smiled.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Titus and his son are good friends to my family." Lexa said.

"You don't have to explain, I'll be here when you get back. Go. " Lexa kissed the blonde before walking off with Luna.

"Why'd you let her go with her?" Raven asked.

"Because I trust her, now are you going to ride this thing with me?" Clarke said pointed to the ride.

"Of course griffin."

After Raven and Clarke were done with the ride Lexa still hadn't came back so Clarke texted her to tell her they were heading to the other rides.

Lexa: Sorry babe, you know grownups they love to talk, I'll find you soon. xo. 8:25pm

"What ride next?" Clarke turned to Raven.

"Let's do the Ferris Wheel, the line looks short, and we can get some cool pictures of the Lake from up there." Raven pulled Clarke to the line.

There were only a couple people in line and Clarke was pretty sure they would all go together so she had to time to prepare her self for this. She hated being high in there air, but she didn't want to make Raven go alone. _Time to toughen up Clarke, you can do this._

When they were finally on the ride the worker checked their safety belts then started the ride.

"Raven I don't think I can do this." Clarke started breathing hard and uncontrollably.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Raven asked and Clarke nodded in return. "Why the hell didn't you tell me.

"Idk, I'm trying to be brave or some shit." Clarke tried to control her breathing.

"Okay listen to me, everything's going to be okay, just breath with me okay.. Breath Clarke." Raven grabbed the blondes hand and took deep breaths and Clarke copied. After about a minute the Ferris Wheel stopped and they were at the top.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" Clarke panicked.

"Calm down Clarke, it stops at the top so you can see the view. Now come on let's take a selfie." Raven held up her phone and clicked the picture. "This is good, I'll send it to you." The Ferris Wheel started moving again and made it's way back down to the bottom.

"I'm never doing that again." Clarke said as they got off the ride.

"you were great, I'm soo proud." Raven smiled.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a water you want something?"

"A water to. I see O and Lincoln over there I'm gonna go sit with them."

As Clarke was walking to one of the booths she saw familiar brown across from the booth behind one of the stands. When she moved closer she could see Luna pressing her lips on to Lexa's. Clarke didn't want Lexa to see her so she hurried and turned around paid for her waters then basically ran towards Raven.

"Here's your water, that ride has me feeling really weird I'm gonna head home I'll see you guys back there."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come?" Raven asked.

"No, stay have fun. It's probably nothing I just never did a ride like that before. I'll see you later." Clarke wanted to leave, she wanted to take her car go to the lake house get her stuff and drive home but she couldn't do that. So she decided to walk back to the lake house and cry herself to sleep. What had she just seen? Was hallucination a effect of facing your rear of heights? What the hell just happened. The walk back wasn't long she had got there in about 10 minutes but maybe that was because she was walking fast as hell.

She walked in the dark house and went straight to her room, the room that she was sharing with a lair.. Could she even call her a cheater? Do they even fucking date? It wasn't long before Clarke felt the tears streaming down her face and she couldn't stop it. She trusted Lexa, she believed her when she said that Luna wasn't anything to worry about. _I've never felt so stupid in my life…._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, where's Clarke?" Lexa asked Raven as she sat down.

"She wasn't feeling good so she went back to the house, I thought she would text you or something."

"She probably just forgot or something, I ready to get out of here to." Lexa sighed.

"Where's Luna?"

"I could care less where she is." Lexa said angrily.

"Okay, what happened?" Raven asked seriously.

"She kissed me Raven, right after I told her how I felt for Clarke.. she kissed me." Lexa sat back in her seat.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I have to, I don't want to keep anything from here.. Will you ride back with me? I want to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, Lets go."

"Hey guys we're gonna go." Lexa turned to the others.

"We're ready to go to." Octavia said grabbing Lincolns hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clarke heard the front door open voices, she knew Raven probably would've told Lexa she felt sick so she decided the best option for now was to fake sleep. There was no way she could talk to Lexa right now.

"Clarke?" Lexa said walking through the door. "Are you sleep?" Lexa got on the bed and brushed Clarkes hair out of her face. "I guess you are sleep. I hope you feel better in the morning." She placed a soft kiss on the blondes cheek before walking back to the living room.

When Clarke heard the door close the tears slowly came back down her cheeks. _I'm not strong enough to handle this.._

"She's asleep, did she say what was wrong when she left?" Lexa asked as she sat next to Raven on the couch.

"Well we rode the Ferris Wheel and I didn't know she was afraid of heights before hand, but she totally handled it like a boss. She went to get us some waters and when she came back she said she was leaving cause she wasn't feeling well."

"She'll probably feel better in the morning, where did the others go?" Lexa looked around.

"To bed, I guess that drinking last night still hasn't worn off of them. Plus they were drinking a little today." Raven laughed.

"Aren't you tired then?"

"I didn't drink as much as you think I did last night and I didn't drink today, but still I'm a little tired."

"Go to bed Raven, we all need to be sober when we return to the parentals."

"Lex, when are you going to tell her? Please don't do it while I'm stuck in a car with you two."

"I won't, I'm going to talk to her before I drop her off at home Raven."

"Please drop me off at home first." Raven wined.

"I will, I'm going to bed goodnight Raven."

"Nighty night."

When Lexa got to the room she could hear Clarke's soft snore, it didn't bother her one bit in fact she thought it was adorable. She took her shorts off and put her sleep shirt on then got into the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Clarke could practically feel the sun seeping into her skin, there was no way she wanted to get out of this bed and face her problems. Thankfully she didn't feel Lexa beside her. When she opened her eyes the only thing she could see was white, after a second her eyes started to adjust then she could see the river and Lexa sitting outside of the window on the concrete patio with a notebook. Clarke tried not to make any noise or be noticeable as she walked to the bathroom. After she was done she walked back in the room to find Lexa packing up her things.

"Hey, we're leaving in about 10 minutes. I was going to let sleep in as much as possible. I packed your stuff already. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah.. I'm just going to go get something to drink." Clarke walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She got some water and headed to the living room.

"Griffin, you feeling okay?" Octavia asked as the blonde sat in a chair.

"I'm getting there, just ready to go home I guess."

"Well I have some good news that might make you feel better, Jasper lost 100 dollars this weekend." Raven smiled.

"I'm sorry Jas, there are plenty of girl that would be lucky enough to get to kiss you." Clarke smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Clarke, glad someone believes in my love life." Jasper sighed.

"What love life?" Raven teased.

"I'll be outside." Jasper walked towards the door.

"Everyone ready?" Lexa said walking from the back room. "I think most of the bags are in the car, and moms sending a cleaner over tonight so we don't have to worry about that."

"Then lets get on the rode." Raven said.

When everyone was getting into the car they noticed the neighbors were also leaving.

"Hey Clarke." Fox called as she walked towards the blonde.

"Hey fox, you guys hitting the rode too?"

"Yeah, long drive. I just wanted to say it was nice to meet you, and if your ever in Portland hit me up." Fox handed Clarke a small paper with a number on it. "If you ever want a friend to show you around." The girl smiled.

"I've never been to Portland, so I'll definitely take you up on that offer. I'll let you know." Clarke smiled. "It was great meeting you to Fox." Clarke hugged the girl before walking back to the car.

"What was that about?" Lexa asked as she saw Clarke smiling at the small paper in her hands.

"Nothing, just saying bye." Clarke replied, not even looking at Lexa.

When everyone was about to get in the car a voice stopped them.

"Jasper wait." The blonde neighbor called. "I wanted to give you this." Harper handed him a paper with her number on it. "And this." Harper pressed her lips on the boys. The kiss was long and from what the group could tell, it was sincere.

"I guess I'll text you then." Jasper said smiling as he broke the kiss.

"You better." Harper smiled before walking back to her car.

"So Raven how about that 100 dollars." Jasper smiled as he held out his hand.

"I'm proud of ya Jas, I'm proud." Raven smiled as she handed him two fifty dollar bills.

"Thank you." Jasper said taking the money.

On the drive home everyone was pretty quiet, Clarke couldn't help but wonder how Lexa was acting like nothing had happened. I mean even she was acting a little cold towards Lexa, but the brunette was acting like she did nothing wrong.

"So you guys have plans tonight?" Raven asked from the back seat.

"nothing…" Clarke answered.

"I thought you were coming over for dinner." Lexa looked at the blonde, something was clearly was wrong.

"Yikessss." Raven sunk down in her seat.

"Right.. I forgot.." Clarke actually did forget but there was no way in hell she was going now.

The drive back home felt way longer than the drive there, Clarke had never been in a this quiet of a situation before and it was super awkward. After they dropped Raven off at home Lincoln followed them to Clarke's house since Lexa had been driving Clarkes car. When they pulled up to her house no one said anything. Clarke started to get out of the car when Lexa stopped her.

"Clarke what's going on?" Lexa grabbed her hand and when the blonde turned around she could see the tears on her cheeks.

"I saw you." Clarke began to cry even harder.

"Saw mw what?"

"I saw you kissing Luna, right after you lied to my face and said she was a friend."

"Clarke listen to me." Lexa tried to wipe the girls tears but Clarke blocked her hand.

"I don't know what you could possibly say when I saw it with my own eyes."

"She kissed me, I pushed her off and told her to never talk to me again because she knew how I felt about you and that's not friend."

Clarke felt like idiot. "What?." Clarke continued to cry.

"She asked me how I felt about you so I told her. I told her how you make my heart skip a beat just by looking at you. I told her how beautiful I thought you were and smart and funny. I told her how you make feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world just by talking to you. And I told her that she wasn't going to change those feelings and she thought kissing me again would change something. But it didn't."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Clarke wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Clarke, but it meant nothing to me. And you mean so much to me I wont loose you because of this."

"I don't want to loose you either Lexa, but I still saw the way you were looking at her earlier and you cant tell me that wasn't nothing."

"I'll admit when I saw her in the tattoo shop old feelings came back to me, but I didn't want her then and I don't want her now."

"I'm really exhausted and I just need time to think. Can we talk about this before dinner tonight?"

"Clarke we can cancel, I don't want you to meet my dad like this."

"No, I'll be there, I do want to meet your dad Lexa. We just gotta talk before so I can go into this with a clear head."

"Okay I'll pick you up at about 5."

"I'm sorry Lex." Clarke kissed on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"Wait Clarke." Lexa got out the car and followed her to her door. "Your keys."

"Right, thanks." Clarke walked inside her house it took the deepest breath, the air in that car had felt so unbreathable.

"Clarke?" Abby called walking from the living room. "Honey are you all right? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine mom, just really tired." Clarke started to walk to her room when she heard a familiar laugh coming from the living room. "Who's here?"

"Someone came to see you, they're waiting for you in the living room."

Clarke could never mistake that laugh for anyone else's, she knew exactly who it was. When she walked in the room all her suspicions had been right it was her.

"Ontari." Clarke smiled as she saw the girl sitting beside her dad on the couch.

 **Okay soo soo sorry for the late update by my laptop charger broke for a while then I went to a Justin Bieber concert and I just got back to writing. I hope you guys enjoys, also sorry for any grammar mistakes i'll make sure to proof check my next chapters I was In a rush to get this up for you guys. As always thanks for reading and please please please please don't forget to review. :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **DISCLAIMER: In this chapter I mention "Mark" the space needle guy but when writing the beginning I meant to call him Nyko so in this chapter and in further chapter he will be called Nyko not Mark. So if you see Nyko just know I'm talking about Mark ive just changed his name. Sorry for the confusion.**

"What are you doing here?" Clarke walked over to the girl.

"I missed the hell out my girl, I had to see what was so great about Seattle to make you not want to call." Ontari smiled.

"I missed you so much." Clarke threw her arms around the girl.

"Come on, show me your room."

"Ontari." Abby arched her eyebrow.

"I'll be good Mrs.G, I promise." Ontari smiled as Clarke led the way to her room.

"Don't expect it to be as great as yours tari." Clarke smiled.

"That's because it's impossible sweetheart. I have the best room." Ontari walked into to Clarkes huge room. "It's definitely big, and very you. A little designer here and there but I never fail to find some art somewhere. I love it."

"Glad I got the approval. Now what's going on? Why did you really come here?" Clarke sat on her bed.

"Well, I really did miss you and since you weren't answering my calls I had to come share my news in person."

"What news?" Clarke asked.

"I did early admissions and I got into NYU, my grades are perfect hell better than perfect and I got the letter of recommendation from Ms. Casey and my personal essay was amazing."

"Ontari, I'm so proud of you. I told you, you would get in. Congratulations."

"I couldn't have gotten this without you Clarke, last year when my dad died and my mom completely shut down on me, you didn't let me give up, not on grades not on anything and I never thanked you. I'm beyond grateful that you spilled those thankfully non-toxic Chemicals on me in Bio last year. You're the best thing that has walked into my life and I love you." Ontari smiled.

"I love you too chick, and you helped me too remember. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't spilled those chemicals on you." Clarke laughed.

"Tell me what was wrong with you when you walked in."

"You really want to hear the daily chronicles of Clarke Griffins life?"

"Duh, this is what I live for. Now tell me. Why were you crying?."

Clarke told Ontari everything that had happened over the weekend and about her time in Seattle. She told her about Lexa and their first date, and she told her about Luna and the kiss.

"The girl kissed her Clarke, you can't be mad at that." Ontari said.

"I know, I know but the way they looked at each other I cant get it out of my mind."

"So are you going to this dinner?"

"I'm not leaving you, I want to spend as much time with you as I cant before you fly off to New York and leave me behind."

"I could never do that. Plus I'll visit California as often as I can and lots of FaceTime calls. We'll talk everyday."

"I cant survive without my tari."

"Seems like you've been doing just fine with out me."

"Nothing can replace our relationship. I'll always need you Ontari."

"I know you will, cause I'll always need you to Griff."

"I'm gonna text Lexa."

Clarke: Hey, family thing came up tell your dad I'm so so sorry, this is not the impression I wanted to leave. 12:44pm

Lexa: Is this because of Luna? 12:45pm

Clarke: No, I promise it's a family thing I'll tell you about it tomorrow and we'll talk to. I promise. Im sorry." Xo. 12:46pm

Lexa: My dad wont care to reschedule but please just call me when you can. 12:50pm

Clarke: I will. 12:51pm

Clarke and Ontari laid on her bed and talked for hours upon hours about nothing but it made Clarke feel like her old self, it made her feel good.

"I think it's time to tell Abby to pop the good bottle of wine, it's time to celebrate, her favorite daughter is headed New York." Ontari smirked.

"Let's go tell her, that her favorite daughter got into NYU." Clarke grabbed Ontari and pulled her down the stairs to where Abby and Jake were watching a movie. "Guys pause the movie. Your favorite daughter has some news for you." Clarke motioned for Ontari to speak.

"Okay, so I just wanted to inform you guys that… I got into NYU." Ontari screamed.

"No way, Tari I'm so so proud of you, your growing up so fast." Abby eyes started watering up and Ontari hugged her. "Both of my girls going to great schools, I'm so proud of both of you. Did you tell your mom?"

"I just did." Ontari smiled, ever since her dad died Abby had become Ontari's mom when her actual mom basically quit at life.

"I'm definitely proud of you tari, good job." Jake hugged the girl. "Now let's celebrate, Abby get the wine."

"Only one glass for you two." Abby said. "I mean it." Abby narrowed her eyes.

"How many glasses before she's drunk? I say 3." Clarke smiled.

"2 maximum, Abby's a light weight."

"It's a bet, 20 dollars?" Clarke held out her hand.

"Your on, Griffin." Ontari shook her hand.

The girls walked into the kitchen where Abby and Jake were waiting them.

"Here girls." Abby handed each of them a glass.

"This is the good stuff." Ontari took a drink.

"Let's make a toast. To Ontari and Clarke getting into amazing schools." Jake raised his glass.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at Lexa's house things were pretty quiet, Lincoln was at Octavia's and her Parents had decided to catch up on work. Lexa needed to talk to someone, Clarke wasn't an option, all of her friends seemed to be busy. When she walked downstairs she saw that her moms car was in the drive, so she walked to her office.

"Mom?" Lexa knocked softly on her office door.

"Come in."

"Are you busy?" Lexa asked as she sat in the chair across from her mom.

"I'm always busy kid, but when you need me I'm not busy. What's going on, you've been looking sad all day." Anya put her papers down and focused all of her attention on her daughter.

"It's Clarke.."

"Girl troubles? You usually go to your dad for this."

"Well I wanted to talk to you." Lexa sighed

"Okay, what happened with Clarke?"

"Well let me give you a little backstory, when we were at the lake house we went to Arktistic and Luna was there."

"God Lexa, more Tattoo's, what did you get this time?"

"Mom, are you even listening I said Luna was there."

"Well Lexa her dad does own the place, what did you expect?"

"For her to be at her mom's in Oregon where she lives, not spending time with her dad." Lexa through her head back.

"So Luna was there, what happened?"

"We started talking and reminiscing on the last summer we were both there…"

"You mean the summer where you two kissed and she confessed her love for you?"

"OHMYGOD, I hate you guys. She didn't say she was in love with me, she just said she really liked me."

"Your still not telling me the problem here or what Clarke has to do with it."

"'Well if you would listen, I'm getting there. I started talking to Luna, and these old feelings came fluttering back. It was like I had never left that summer…"

"So you like Luna now?"

"No, but at Ark fest we were talking and she asked me how I felt about Clarke, so I told her and she said I quote. "I bet I could change your mind." Then kisses me… Again on the lips. And Clarke sees.

"Lexa honey none of this is making sense."

"What's not making sense? I just explained it to you."

"I'm just going to be honest, you and Luna left things very unfinished and I think that's why you were feeling that way. But it is very easy to stop a kiss."

"Mom it happened so fast.."

"That may be but you've kissed this girl before, I think you would know when she was about to kiss you. Maybe you don't like her, but you did that summer and leaving without telling her probably just made you feel those feelings again when you saw her."

"So your saying I wanted to kiss her?"

"I'm saying that you could've stopped it if you wanted to.. And Clarke she's probably feeling really hurt, I think the best thing to do is be honest with yourself so you can be honest with her."

"But I like Clarke a lot, and I might've just messed everything up with her."

"Take tonight to think, then talk to her at school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Lexa smiled a little.

"Anytime sweetheart."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I think it's time for me to head to bed." Abby said after finishing her 2 glass of wine. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Abby." Ontari hugged the women before turning back to Clarke. "Like I said, light weight." Ontari held out her hand and Clarke puy a twenty in it.

"I had faith she could do one more glass." Clarke smiled. "So How long are you staying?"

"Well since we took those summer classes and I did some online during the school year, I have all my credits to graduate early, I haven't had to go to school. The counselor set me up on some online classes for extra credit so I've been doing those. I was gonna stay a couple of days since I don't have school."

"Well I'm skipping school tomorrow, I'm going to show you around Seattle." Clarke smiled.

"Well we better get some rest then, you look like you need it."

Clarke just laughed, god she missed this girl.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at school Lexa had searched for Clarke everywhere, she didn't know her schedule before lunch so she had to wait until then to see her. Then when lunch came around she was no where to be seen, she figured her best option was to ask Raven or Octavia.

"Hey, is Clarke at school today?" Lexa asked as she sat at the lunch table.

"Nope, I think she stayed home." Octavia answered. "Is something going on between you to?"

"I'll tell you about it later.." Lexa laid her head down on the table.

They table had become quiet, no one knew what to say partially because they didn't know what the hell was going on. When Raven's phone beeped it made everyone look at her including Lexa.

"Relax, it's just a phone." Raven took out her phone and saw that the text was from Clarke.

Clarke: Hey, I need a favor. 12:45pm

Raven: Whatcha need princess? 12:45pm

Clarke: Can you get my work from the front office for me and bring it to my house after school? 12:46pm

Raven: Yeah, are you sick or something?" 12:46pm

Clarke: No, I'll explain when you get here. And don't tell anyone your bringing it. Not even Lexa, I'm not ready to talk to her yet. 12:47pm

Raven: You got it princess, see ya later. 12:48pm

Clarke: Thanks Rae, I owe you. 12:49pm

When Raven looked up from her phone everyone was still staring at her. "If staring could kill I'd be dead right." Raven said as she picked up her fork.

"Was that Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"No, my mom. Apparently I forgot to let the dogs out this morning or something." Raven felt bad lying to Lexa especially cause she already looked so sad.

"Maybe I'll stop by her house after school or something." Lexa said.

"She needs time Lex, give her that and she'll call when she's ready." Raven smiled a little.

After school was over Lexa was driving with Octavia in the car with her, Raven couldn't give her a ride so Lexa volunteered to take her home.

"What's up Lexa?" Octavia asked as the brunette drove.

"Luna kissed me at Ark fest and Clarke saw it."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No, I pushed her off, I know I messed up that whole entire day but I'm trying to fix it. I need to talk to her."

"If she doesn't call you by 5 I say you drive to her house."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I'm sure she's hurting Lexa but you guys are going to have to talk eventually.

"Your right, I'll go over there."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"You were right, there is a lot to see in a day." Ontari said as she closed the door behind her.

"Good thing we have a couple of days then." Clarke smiled.

"All that exploring and we forgot to eat."

"Pizza?" Clarke knew that was Ontari's favorite food.

"Is that even a question?"

"I'll order." When Clarke went to find her phone she heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it.. Hey Raven." Clarke said as she opened the door.

"So why was this so top secret that I couldn't tell anyone I was coming here?" Raven said as she walked in.

"Well it wasn't really a secret I just didn't want Lexa to come."

"Clarke I found your phone." Ontari said as she walked to the front door. "Hi."

"Raven, this is Ontari the girl I was telling you about."

"Right, chemical girl. It's nice to meet you." Raven smiled.

"You too, I haven't met any of Clarkes friends yet."

"We're about to order pizza you want to stay?" Clarke asked.

"Sure, I could eat."

"I'm going to go find a phone book or something I'll be back." Clarke walked off into the back somewhere while Raven and Ontari went and sat in the living room.

"So Ontari, when did you get here?" Raven asked.

"Yesterday, I flew back with Clarkes parents."

"So you and Clarke stayed friends when you broke up?"

"Yeah, I know what you must be thinking but it's not like that between us anymore."

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you must be a friend of Lexa's and I'm Clarkes ex, I would think the same." Ontari laughed.

"So she talked to you about Lexa huh?"

"Yeah, messy situation. But I told her she should just talk to her about it."

"Okay so I ordered they said about thirty minutes, what are you guys talking about?" Clarke asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I was just asking Ontari who asked who out first." Raven smiled.

"I asked her out, and she said no, the first time." Clarke said.

"Why'd you say no?" Raven asked Ontari.

"I was going through a lot at home at the time but I actually really liked Clarke so later that week I asked her to a movie, and she said yes."

"Horror movie?" Raven arched her eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know she was afraid of them at the time, plus when I told her it was a scary movie she didn't even say she was scared of them she just went along with it."

"She's does that often I see." Raven looked at the blonde.

"Tries to be brave." Ontari smiled.

"That's me." Clarke smiled.

"So are you close with Clarke's parents?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. When my dad died my mom kinda stopped taking care of me and herself. Abby and Jake have always treated me like their daughter, they're my family that's why me and Clarke have stayed so close. You cant breakup with family."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was 5 on the dot as Lexa stared at her phone, she knew Clarke probably wasn't going to call but she needed to hear her voice. She tried waiting an extra 30 minutes but when it became clear the blonde wasn't going to call, she hopped in her car and drove to her house. _What is she refuses to see me? God… Why am I choosing this moment to overthink.._

After about a 10 minute drive Lexa pulled in to Clarkes driveway. Clarkes car was parked outside but so was Ravens. She should've known Clarke was the one she was texting earlier, but why would she lie?

Lexa stood at the door for a second before knocking, after a few seconds the door swings open but the girl that answered wasn't someone Lexa had never seen before.

"Hi, are you here to see Clarke?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, is she here?" Lexa asked.

"Clarke there's someone here to see you." The girl yells.

"It's Lexa. I'm Lexa."

"Your Lexa? I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm Ontari. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled.

Ontari? The girl that Clarke was talking about at the peer? Her Ex.. Okay what the hell was happening.

"Lexa, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked as she closed the front door behind her leaving both of them outside alone.

"You weren't answering my calls and I really need to talk to you."

"Sorry, I just been kinda busy.." Clarke rubbed her head.

"I texted too.."

"I haven't really been on my phone that much today."

"But you could text Raven?" Lexa could tell by the look on her face she told Raven not to tell her. "Don't worry she didn't tell, I see her car."

"I was gonna call you later, I just didn't want to have this talk right now.."

"So why are you putting it off?" Lexa sighed.

"Cause I don't know if I'll regret what I'm about to say." Clarke felt like she was staring a whole in the ground.

"Listen to me first before you say anything, I fucked up.. big time and I know that the whole Luna thing was a mess but I'm sorry."

"Lexa, if I were to kiss you right now you'd be able to see it coming and if you wanted to stop it you could. I want to understand but I don't even think you understand."

"Your right, I could've stopped it but I didn't and I don't know why I didn't but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"Lexa when I met you I felt something that I have never felt before and that alone was amazing. We threw ourselves head first into a relationship without thinking twice, but it felt right at the time… It doesn't feel right, not right now but maybe it could in the future."

"What are you saying Clarke." Lexa looked into those deep blue eyes waiting for an answer.

"I'm saying maybe we were moving to fast, we've know each other 3 weeks and I feel like I've known you for years yet I still don't know that much about you.. I think that we just need a break, time to be friends and figure everything out from there." Clarke could literally feel tears burning her eyes.. was she really saying this.

"Friends? Clarke I want to be with you." Lexa grabbed Clarkes hands

"So do I.. But you cant even tell me why you let Luna kiss you.. So when you figure it out, just let me know." Clarke didn't want to give Lexa anytime to reply… She couldn't , not unless she wanted to bust out in tears in front of the girl. When she got in side the house tears immediately came streaming down her face.

"Clarke.." Ontari sat beside the girl on the floor and held her as she cried. "Want to talk about it?"

"I told her we needed a break…" Clarke wiped her eyes as Raven joined them on the floor.

"Why If you don't want a break?" Raven asked.

"Because.. She doesn't even know why she didn't stop Luna from kissing her.. She couldn't even give me and answer."

"Maybe she just hasn't figured out the answer yet." Ontari wiped the blondes face.

"I told her when she figured it out to tell me, then I shut the door in her face."

"You did the right thing for you Clarke, that's all that matters. You and Lex will figure this out." Raven squeezed her hand.

"Thank you guys."

x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been hours since Lexa drove home from Clarkes house. She hadn't felt like this since she broke up with Costia, but this time it was her fault.. This time she wasn't the one who had been hurt, she was doing the hurting. As she laid in her bed Clarkes words kept repeating in her head "When you figure it out let me know…" She didn't have anyone to talk to about this, she could talk to O and Raven but she didn't want to put them in a weird position because Clarke was probably talking to them to. There was only one person she knew that would actually understand, and one person she needed closure from.

She got out her phone and called Costia, when they broke up she never wanted to talk to her again, she never gave her any chance to explain and she never got closure form her to completely move on. When her ex answered Lexa felt like her voice didn't work anymore.

"Costia, can you meet me at our spot?"

"Is everything okay Lexa?"

"Everything's fine I just really need to talk to you."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

When Costia and Lexa had been dating there would often go to this little diner near Lexa's house. No one really knows about it cause it's so secluded but when they found it they started going there all the time.

After about 5 minutes of driving Lexa parked her car outside of the diner and walked in, it had felt weird for her to be back there but also a little comforting. She sat in the back booth and waited for Costia. It didn't take long for her to walk in.

"I was surprised you called me." Costia said as she sat in the booth.

"Honestly, me too." Lexa sighed.

"I know you didn't call me here to have a milkshake, Lexa what's going on?"

"Why'd you do it?" Lexa blurted. "Why'd you cheat?"

"When I went off to college, our whole relationship changed.. And instead of talking to you about it I decided to ignore the situation all together. I'll never have a good answer for you Lexa."

"There isn't a good answer… and I felt it changing to, but you made me think it was my fault that you cheated on me."

"I know and it wasn't. A relationship is with two people neither of us were doing anything wrong maybe we were just getting tired of the same ole thing. Not being able to see each other everyday and when we did see each other all we did was argue."

"I needed to talk to you because I really cant keep holding on to this. All pain and the regrets and the thoughts of what could I have done better or differently. I just need to let it all go and really move on, and the only way I can do that is if I forgive you and I do."

"I'm sorry Lex, I know how much I hurt you and seeing you in that pain it killed me but it was my fault and I'm sorry."

"I know.." Lexa squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for calling me, I think we both needed this.. Needed closure."

"Thank you for coming." Lexa smiled before she stood up. "Good luck with everything Costia, I really hope your happy."

"I want you to be happy too Lex."

As Lexa was walking to her car, she felt this weight being lifted off her shoulders this burden that she had carried with her for to long. She knew what she had to do

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Raven left Clarke and Ontari had decided to watch a movie, but Ontari had fallen asleep so it basically just Clarke watching. It had only been a few hours since Clarke talked to Lexa and still their whole conversation was on repeat in her head. She knew she had done the right thing for her but the right thing didn't always feel good and she knew that. The movie was starting to go off and Clarke was hungry so she went downstairs to the Kitchen where her mom was putting up groceries.

"Hey." Clarke said as she sat on one of the stools.

"Hey, where's Ontari?"

"Sleep, we were watching a movie."

"Are you happy to have her here?"

"Yeah, I didn't know I missed her so much until I saw here on the couch."

"We've all missed her, we got so used to seeing her everyday."

"I hate that she's stuck in that hell whole with Nia."

"That is her mother Clarke, but I do wish she would get her stuff together to."

"It's been almost two years does she not thing Ontari is hurting to … It's ridiculous." Clarke rolled her eyes, she used to love Ontari's mom but now she hated the way she treated her.

"Some people handle their grief Clarke, and some people don't. I'm just glad Ontari's getting out of there this summer."

"But that's not til June mom and it's September… I just hate she has to be there with her."

"Me too honey, me too."

"Can she come stay here with us?" Clarke asked.

"She has school Clarke, moving would just mess up her grades."

"She doesn't have to go to school anymore she has all her credits to graduate, all she does is online classes which she can do here.. Please mom."

"Ontari is always welcome to stay with us Clarke and she knows that."

"Yes, oh my god I have to go tell her."

"Clarke wait, just because she's here doesn't mean you can skip school everyday. You need to be ahead of your grades to."

"I know mom, and I will be. Promise." Clarke ran upstairs as fast as she could and shook Ontari until she woke.

"Clarke if you don't have a good reason for waking me I'm going to kill you." Ontari yawned and sat up in the bed.

"I have a great reason actually, so I was talking to my mom and we both agreed it would be amazing if you stayed a little while longer.. If you want, because we definitely want."

"Clarke, you know I cant just leave my mom." Ontari sighed.

"Yes you can Ontari, she has done nothing for you in two years and she doesn't even care. It's time to do something for you.."

"I love you, Abby and Jake so much for everything you've done for me you know that but my mom is not in a position to take care of herself. But I promise once I find a place or someone to take care of her so she can get better I'll come back and stay as long as you want but until then I cant."

"I need you Ontari." Clarke murmured.

"And I'll always be here for you, I promised you that a long time ago that I always would be." Ontari wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"When are you going back?"

"Wednesday, my mom has an appointment Thursday I have to be there."

"I have 2 days left with you…"

"With more to come." Ontari smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Lexa got home she saw her dads car outside, even though he usually worked at home it was still hard for her to see him for long periods of time. Talking to her dad always made her feel better, he never told he what she wanted to hear he always told her what she needed to hear.

As she walked in the house she noticed it was a little bit nosier than usual, actually without Lincoln here there was usually no noise at all. She walked through the long hall way and followed the voices into the living room. When she went in there she found her mom and dad with Nyko his wife Indra and his daughter Nylah. She had known Nylah her whole entire life they were practically family.

"Lexa there you are, we were wondering when you'd be back." Gustus said.

"I just went for a drive." Lexa said as she went to hug Nylah. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The girl hugged back.

"How long are you here?" Lexa asked as she sat next to the girl.

"Permanently, I'm going to live with my dad and Indra now, my mom was driving me crazy."

"So your coming back to school?"

"Yep. How's everyone been?"

"Good, I know one particular person who will be excited to know your back." Lexa smiled.

"And who might that be?"

"Raven."

"I take it she's not with Finn anymore then." Nylah sighed.

"No, he's an ass. But maybe you to can start talking again or something." Lexa smiled.

"Maybe." Nylah smiled slightly.

"So Lexa, how's that girl you brought up to the space needle a couple weeks ago." Nyko asked.

Great, questions about Clarke.. "She's good."

"Your mom tells us your having some problems." Nyko said.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Of course she did, and it's nothing I cant handle.. I'll be in my room. Nylah text me if you need a ride to school or something" Lexa said as she walked out of the room. Her mom always told everyone her business, that's why she preferred to talk to her dad about things.

Not long after Lexa got in her room there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You okay?" Her dad said as he walked through the door.

"Honest?"

"Preferably yes." He smiled as he sat on the bed.

"No.. I messed up with Clarke dad and now she wants to take a break and be friends."

"Well what made her want to take this break? You mom didn't tell me much about the situation."

"Luna kissed me, but I didn't stop it and Clarke told me to figure out why I didn't stop it then tell her but I cant find an answer to give her."

"All she's asking for is the truth Alexandria, don't you think she deserves that?"

"Of course, but I don't even know the answer."

"I think you do."

"I know I didn't want to kiss Luna but I think I didn't stop her because a small part of me wanted to kiss her.. But the moment it happened I knew that I just wanted Clarke I don't want Luna that's why I pushed away."

"I think you just got your answer." Gustus smiled.

"I love you dad." Lexa hugged her dad.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Lexa knew what she had to do if she wanted Clarke, she had to fight for her. She had to let her know she wasn't going to give up on them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once again Clarke found herself laying in bed while Ontari slept next to her. It was only 9 and Clarke wasn't sleepy so she just got on her phone and literally clicked on every social media app 2 times before she turned on the TV. As she was picking out a show to watch her phone beeped. It was a text from Lexa.

Lexa: Come outside please? 9:21pm

Clarke considered just ignoring the text but she did want to talk to Lexa she just wished this whole situation wasn't happening. When she walked downstairs she looked out the window and saw Lexa car. She took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Hey." Clarke said as Lexa walked closer to her.

"I hate this and it's only been hours.." Lexa sighed.

"I hate it to…"

"I have an answer for you.. Growing up we always went to the lake house and I always had a crush on Luna but that summer when she told me she liked me and i never told her back and I've always regretted it but the other day was the first time I've seen her since then and not having closure kinda messed with my mind.. But I know what I want Clarke and it's not Luna.. I'm going to fix this no matter how long it takes. We can take that break and be friends if that's what you want but just know that I like you a lot and I'm not giving up on you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't.." Clarke smiled. "I want to be with you, I just think we need to get to know each other a little better and not rush no much."

"I'm okay with that." Lexa smiled

"Good."

"So Ontari.. Should I be worried?" Lexa smirked.

"Not at all she's like family. I think you would really like her. Do you want to come over after school tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would love that."

"Okay, well thanks for coming here just to tell me that I really needed to here it."

"And I really needed to say it." Lexa smiled.

"Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke."

 **Okay hey guys…This is kinda a shorter chapter. What do you think? Should Clarke be so forgiving? Would you be? Don't forget to Review and let me know what you think! I love Ontari and I want to keep writing her. What do you guys think of her? I love her and Clarkes relationship. Don't forget to Review:) And thanks for all the great reviews last chapter you guys are all fucking queens. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting the girl

**Okay, so I was reading the reviews and some people want Clarke to forgive but not forget and some people don't want her to forgive so easily. I hope I can write it so it's pleasing for everyone. Thanks for reading it's good to know people are enjoying this! Also I think early on I called Raven a engineer when in the show shes a mechanic sooo… :)**

The next morning Clarke woke up for school kind of early, she hadn't done her work that Raven brought her yesterday so she needed to start some of it before school. After getting in the shower and throwing on a plain t-shirt dress she grabbed her work and went downstairs. It was about 5:45 and she knew that her parents would probably be up getting ready for work. School didn't start until 7:15 so she had enough time to finish most of her work.

Each sheet only took her about 10 minutes and she had left math for last cause that was her least favorite. When she picked her math sheet up she noticed a sticky note with writing on it that read 'Did this while you were in the shower, your welcome.' Ontari was a math and science genius so this kind of stuff was fun for her. Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled as she read the sticky note. After she finished everything she went upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Your up early." Clarke said as she saw Ontari walking in the hallway.

"Well that's what I get for sleeping so much yesterday. What time does school start?"

"7:15. Can you drive me? My moms working an extra shift at the hospital and I don't want you to be here without a car" Clarke answered as she put her curly hair up in a ponytail.

"Sure, although I probably wont go anywhere."

"Just in case." As Clarke was packing her book bag her phone beeped.

Octavia: Hey can you pick me up?

Clarke: Yeah, be there soon.

"We have to pick my friend Octavia up and I wanted to get a coffee so we can leave now."

"Yes ma'am." Ontari put some jean shorts on and a plain shirt and walked downstairs with Clarke.

"Not eating breakfast?" Abby asked as she saw the girls walking out the door.

"No I'll get something to go. Bye mom."

"So where does she live?" Ontari asked as she started the car.

"Just go onto the main road then 4 blocks ahead then I'll tell you from there."

"Alright, so are you anxious about seeing Lexa today?"

"No, not really she came by last night while you were sleep and we talked. Everything's okay with us I guess but we're just taking things slow for right now." Clarke looked out the window..

"Sometimes slow is good."

"She's coming over after school."

"Well I'll stay downstairs so guys can have some privacy." Ontari smiled.

"She's coming over because I wanted her to meet you dumbass. We're all hanging out."

"So the ex meets the current girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and your much more than just an ex you know that. You guys are both important to me so I want you to meet her."

"We met yesterday but I do want to get to know her, I gotta make sure she's good enough for my girl."

"She is.. Turn right then her house is the big brick one on the corner." Clarke texted Octavia to come outside as they pulled into her drive way. About a minute after Octavia replied she came out the door and got into the car.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Octavia was so caught up on something on her phone she didn't even notice Ontari in the car.

"O this Ontari, Ontari that's Octavia."

"Nice to meet you Octavia." Ontari smiled as the girl looked up from her phone.

"So you're the girl crush Clarke spilled chemicals on, Raven told me about you." Octavia smiled.

"Good things I hope."

"Yeah she said you were really cool and super hot and she wasn't lying."

"Well thank you. So where's this school?" Ontari asked.

"You can go back on the main street then keep going straight then turn onto Knight street and it's right there." Octavia answered.

"First stop at the McDonalds so I can get a iced coffee." Clarke said.

The drive to school was pretty quick, Octavia and Ontari were getting on pretty good and even made plans to all hang before she left tomorrow night.

"I'll see you after school, be good." Clarke pointed her finger at Ontari.

"No promises, have a great day of learning." Ontari smiled before she pulled off.

"So that's Ontari." Octavia said as they walked into the school and to their homeroom.

"Yep, that's her." Clarke said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"She's hot. Why did you guys break up?"

"We didn't really have a reason, I love Ontari I always will she's family but I guess we just decided it would be best to not be in a romantic relationship." Clarke said.

"So did you guys ya…. know?

"Yes Octavia we had sex, what are we 5?"

"Whatever.. So you've guys have had sex and your relationship isn't weird right now?"

"No, but it was at first.. We just got over it especially cause she lived with me up until we moved."

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"Well a couple of months after we started dating her dad was killed in a car accident and she was in the car but she just had a broken leg and a back injury. After that her mom completely shut down on her, she stopped taking care of her and herself. So my mom and dad let Ontari come live with us and she's been like family ever since."

"I wish she could stay longer, so we could all hangout more."

"Yeah… Me too." Clarke sighed.

The bell rung a couple minutes later, Octavia and Clarke said their goodbyes then walked to first period. Clarke had forgotten for a second that she had the same class with Lexa but she didn't care they were friends.. Or that's what's she keeps telling herself even though she would rather be with her.

When she walked in the class she saw Raven and Lexa but also some other girl she had never seen before sitting next to Lexa..

"Griffin, there you are." Raven said as Clarke sat in her regular seat.

"Hey guys." Clarke smiled.

"Clarke, this is Nylah. Nylah this is Clarke." Lexa introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Nylah."

"Nice to meet you to, Lexa's been telling me all about you." Nylah smiled.

Before Clarke could say anything the teacher started the class.

"Okay, today I'm giving you a chance to work on a outline plan for your projects. You wont have a lot of in class time to do this so use this time wisely to figure out what your going to do." Mr. Hartley said to the class. "And Nylah you can join Ms. Reyes's group if you like."

"So are we still doing a video?" Raven asked.

"I talked to my dad about it he said he could help." Clarke said as she read over the guidelines for their project.

"Sounds good when can we start?" Lexa asked.

"He's off on Thursdays and the weekends so if you guys wanna come over after school Thursday we can start."

"Perfect, we should finish early, I typed out all the basic knowledge we need to put in the video I'll email everyone a copy." Raven said.

"What's the project about?" Nylah asked.

"The heart." Raven answered.

"This should be easy then." Nylah said.

"Yeah, but next semester we have to teach the class using our video and write a group essay." Lexa said.

"We still have a couple of months for the essay portion for now lets just get this done for now." Raven said.

Clarke didn't really say much most of the class it was more nodding and taking notes of things to ask her dad. When the bell rung she packed up all her stuff and left the class, usually Lexa would walk her to class but she wasn't sure if that was even a thing anymore.

"Clarke, wait." Lexa called after the blonde.

"Hey.." Clarke tried to smile.. She didn't know this friend thing would be so hard on her.

"Are you okay? You barley said anything in there." Lexa said as she started walking with her.

"Yeah I was just listening to everyone and writing down some things to ask my dad later."

"Speaking of later, are we still hanging out?" Lexa asked.

"If you still want to." Clarke looked into her green eyes.

"Of course I do, I'll just follow you home after school."

"Actually Ontari has my car, hopefully she remembers to come and get me."

"We can just ride together."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, plus I was going to your house anyways." Lexa smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." Clarke said as she stopped in front of her class.

"Right, see you later.." Usually this was the part where Lexa would kiss her goodbye but instead she stood there awkwardly until Clarke walked into her class.. God was it always going to be this awkward? Lexa thought as she walked to her class.

Lexa went through all her classes mostly writing and thinking about Clarke. About how her eyes sparkle when people compliment her artwork, how her smile can literally make a whole room smile just by looking at her. No matter what she was doing in class Clarke would still be on her mind.

When lunch rolled around Lexa was looking for Clarke but didn't see her anywhere, she figured she was just late coming from class. She went to their usual table and everyone was there except Octavia and Clarke.

"Have you see Clarke?" Lexa asked Raven as she sat down beside her.

"Yeah her and O went to lunch with Ontari off campus." Raven answered as she worked on her Mechanic project.

"Oh.. Why didn't you go?"

"I have to finish this.." Raven pointed to her project.

"Right.. So what's so great about Ontari that you two like her.. Octavia wouldn't stop talking about how pretty she is.." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Jealous much Lex?"

"No, I just… what's the deal with her and Clarke? They seem close."

"They are, but in a family type way.. Maybe you should just talk to her about it though."

"I'm hanging out with them later."

"So I guess you guys are good now?" Raven asked.

"I guess but were doing the friend thing, getting to know each other more." Lexa sighed. She was only doing this cause it's what Clarke wanted.

"You don't sound to happy about that."

"I want to be with Clarke not be just friends with her…"

"Then show her that."

"But how." Lexa wined.

"Tell her how you feel about her, make sure she knows everyday that you want to be with her." Raven looked at the brunette. "You used to give me Relationship advice you know.."

"Yeah well it's easier to take others advice than your own I guess…" Lexa replied. "Have you talked to him?"

"I don't need to, I said what I had to say and so did he.. It's over." Raven responded knowing she was talking about Finn.

" Seems like everyone's iced him out since you guys broke up."

"I didn't expect you guys to stop talking to him, I didn't want that."

"After what he did to you, we would never want to be friends with him Raven we love you."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Raven smiled.

"Soo, Nylah's back." Lexa nudged the mechanic.

"Yep, but honestly I think I messed that up when I chose Finn over her.. I cant have it both ways."

"Give her a chance, she's willing to give you one."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Talk to her, ask her out she'll say yes."

"She just got back, maybe she's not looking for anything right now." Raven sighed.

"You never know until you ask."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Clarke had been walking to Lunch she got a phone call from Ontari saying she was outside to take her O and Raven to lunch. She wasn't expecting it but she did want to spend as much time with Ontari as possible so she went to go find O and Raven. Raven couldn't go cause she had a project due but Octavia was free. Clarke had kind of wanted to talk to Lexa during lunch but she figured they could just talk later.

"So where are we going?" Octavia asked as she got in the car.

"I saw this place up the street I think it's called The Dropship, you heard of it?" Ontari asked.

"Yeah they just opened a couple weeks ago, I think its like a burger place people say it's really good." Octavia replied.

"Are you guys okay with going there?" Ontari asked as she drove.

"Yeah." Both girls answered.

The restaurant was literally 5 minutes from the school so they got there pretty quickly. When they walked in it was pretty busy but they a table right away. Everything was space themed, even the wall paper was of a galaxy.

"This place is fucking cool" Ontari said as they sat down.

"We have to take pictures on that wall before we leave." Octavia said pointing to the empty space with the galaxy wall behind it. "Everything on the menu sounds so good."

"How long is lunch for you guys?" Ontari asked as she flipped through the menu.

"An hour and 15, they usually give us enough time to go off campus and come back." Clarke answered.

The waiter came over and took there orders and brought them their drinks.

"So hows learning been so far today ladies?" Ontari asked.

"Just amazing." Clarke answered sarcastically.

"Clarke told me you got into NYU what are you studying?" Octavia asked.

"Business and possibly accounting."

"Math geek, I never would've guessed."

"Don't let her looks fool you, she's incredibly smart." Clarke said.

"What about you, what are you studying?" Ontari asked Octavia.

"Medicine, I want to be Pediatric Oncologist, maybe even find a cure for cancer one day."

"I don't think I would be able to see people in pain like that, I don't know how my mom does it." Clarke said.

"It would be hard but they need someone too, what about you Clarke have you figured out what your going to study?"

"I'm thinking Art history, but I also want to take some Sciences courses. But none of this leads me to a career."

"You'll figure it out." Ontari said.

"Hopefully or I'll just have all this degrees and no purpose for them."

"Enough about our futures already, let's talk about what's going on right now." Ontari said.

"And what is going on right now?" Clarke asked.

"Idk that's what you guys are supposed to be telling me." Ontari pointed to Octavia and Clarke.

"Raven just texted me and said Lexa was looking for you." Octavia said to Clarke.

"I'll talk to her later." Clarke shrugged.

"So what are you guys doing? Are you together?" Octavia asked.

"We're…. Idk what we are. Friends I guess."

"What's stopping you from being with her? You obviously want to." Ontari asked.

"I can't even answer that.." Clarke sighed.

"Then be with her Clarke, I haven't even had a full conversation with girl and I know she likes you a lot. She might not be there anymore when you finally decide you want to be with her." Ontari said.

Clarke knew she was right but one voice in her head was telling her to not be with Lexa and another was telling her to be with Lexa..

After Lunch Ontari dropped her and Octavia back off at school. There were only 3 classes left in the day but to Clarke it felt each class was an extra hour. At the end of the day Clarke sat on the bench outside with Raven and O while she waited for Lexa.

"Maybe I should just start all over, if I work on the engine a little more then install it, I think it would work." Raven ranted to Octavia.

"You know I have no idea how this stuff works Reyes."

"Please just help me, I only need like an assistant." Raven pleaded.

"Ask Clarke to help you."

"She's hanging with Lexa.. Your such a horrible friend."

"Fine, but only for an hour then I'm out." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Thank you. I love you're you are the best." Raven threw her arms around the girl.

"What are you making?" Clarke asked.

"It's kind of like a remote control car but with a few extra perks. You'll see, it'll be awesome."

"Sounds great." Clarke tried to sound enthusiastic.

"It will be princess, where's Lexa?" Raven asked

"She had to turn in some paper for AP History, she should be coming soon." Clarke answered.

"What are you guys doing anyway? Just hanging out at your house?" Octavia asked.

"Probably, maybe watch a movie or something idk."

"Lexa went all Jealous mode earlier, I think she thought you and Ontari still might happen." Raven said.

"I told her she was like family, I don't know why she's jealous."

"Who's jealous?" Lexa asked as she walked up to the girls.

"No one, O come on I want to finish this before dark." Raven said as she put her notes back in her bag.

"Right, see you guys later." Octavia said as her and Raven walked to the car.

"Ready?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"Yep, let's go." Clarke followed her to the car.

"Raven was talking about me being jealous wasn't she?" Lexa asked as she started the car.

"She might've mentioned something like that, but I hope you know you don't have to be."

"I know, she's like your family and I trust you.."

Trust.. Clarke didn't reply she didn't know what to say. Could she trust Lexa? Maybe that's what was holding her back.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent besides the radio. When they got to Clarkes house her car was outside but the house was quiet.

"Ontari?" Clarke called but there was no answer. "I'm going to text her."

Clarke: Where are you? 3:00pm

Ontari: Your mom picked me up, she asked me to help her sort through old paper work at the hospital. I've been here since I left you at lunch, I thought I would be back by now. We're almost done, I'll be back soon. 3:02pm

"Ontari's helping my mom at the hospital so I guess it's just me and you."

"I'm okay with that, so what do you want to do?" Lexa asked.

"We can watch a movie if you want, or we can just talk." Clarke looked at the brunette.

"I like talking." Lexa smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You.."

"Me?" Clarke asked confused.

"You said we should get to know each other so tell me something about you that I don't know."

"Well you have to ask me something or something cause I don't know what to say."

"Okay, do you enjoy doing anything else beside drawing?" Lexa asked.

"I like photography a little, and when I was younger I used to sing."

"Sing me something."

"No way, I stopped doing that a long time ago, my turn to ask a question."

"Fire away." Lexa smiled.

"How beautiful is Florence?" Clarke smiled.

"It's amazingly beautiful, pictures don't even do it justice. Maybe we can go together one day." Lexa smiled. "I think this is starting to sound like 21 questions."

"Well then each of us have 20 more to go, your turn."

"What's your favorite food?" Lexa asked.

"Spaghetti. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I love writing and I play Lacrosse if you count that as a hobby. Raven told me you applied to Stanford, is that true?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, Do you have college plans?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself.." Lexa sighed. "Have you ever been in Love?"

Love? Clarke thought. "Not romantically no. Have you?"

"Yes, So you weren't in love with Ontari?" Lexa asked.

"I love Ontari, but I don't think we ever loved each other in a romantic way.." Clarke answered without hesitation. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

"Trust me, you'll know when you feel it." Lexa smiled. "What's your favorite thing about me?" Lexa smile went to a smirk.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." Clarke felt herself opening backup to Lexa. "If you could do anything in the world right now what would it be?"

"Anything?" Lexa asked.

"Anything." Clarke nodded.

"I would kiss you.."

Clarke didn't know how to respond or what to do as Lexa stared at her. Thank god Lexa's phone rang giving Clarke at least a couple of seconds to figure out who to use her words.

"Hello?" Lexa said as she answered her phone.. The phone call didn't go on long before Lexa hung up. "That was my mom I have to get home before she has a heart attack."

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah I just promised her I would help her pick out a dress for her exhibition next month and I forgot."

"Sounds fun, can I come?" Clarke asked.

"Sure." Lexa smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they got to Lexa's house there were these big moving trucks outside.

"Are you moving?" Clarke asked as they got out of the car.

"No, those trucks are for my moms paintings from her warehouse. She's previewing them before she sends then to Paris."

"This is amazing." Clarke said as she looked at all the paintings surrounding her in Lexa's entry way.

Lexa loved looking at Clarke when she was around Art work, the way her eyes lit up and the big smile that always made it's way on her face. Lexa couldn't help but smile as she watched the blonde try and look at every painting but there was just too many.

"Alexandria? Is that you that just came in?" Anya called.

"Yes mom." Lexa yelled. "Clarke you can stay up here if you want."

"No, I'm right behind you it's just this is incredible most of these paintings I've only seen in pictures." Clarke said trying to catch up with Lexa.

"What can I say, my mom loves art." Lexa smiled as she walked into her mothers office.

"Thank god you're here, and Clarke I'm so glad you're here too. You have to come around more often." Anya smiled.

"So what's the dress situation?" Lexa asked.

"I'm having trouble deciding between two. There's this one" Anya held up a emerald gown "And then a similar one in blue."

"I love the green." Clarke said.

"Me too, and you look great in green mom."

"Well the green it is, thanks girls. Clarke did you get a chance to see the art work in the front?"

"Yes, it's breath taking how long have you been collecting them?"

"A little over 22 years, Gustus gave me my first painting a week after we met. It was a remake of the Leonardo De Vinci painting the last supper done by his great, great grandmother." Anya answered.

"So how many do you think you have?"

"Gosh I stopped counting so long ago, but I know there are about 50 in my exhibit. And there are still about 150 in my warehouse still."

"Wow." Clarke only hoped one day she would be able to travel the world and explore different art.

"Mom is dad home?"

"Yes he's in the backyard. I have to get this stuff shipped off which means paperwork, Lexa your going to have to order in tonight for you and your dad. Clarke I hope to see you soon." Anya smiled before leaving her office.

"So do you want to meet my dad?" Lexa asked.

"Of course, lead the way." Clarke smiled. She knew Lexa's house was huge but she didn't know that there were so many rooms just on the downstairs level.

When they got outside Clarke remembered the pool from the night of the bonfire but they had added some tables on the grass area.

"Dad?" Lexa called.

"Over here." A voice called from the small shed. "I'm trying to fix the pool thingy that filters out the dirty water."

"Maybe you should call a professional you don't even know what it's called" Lexa laughed. "Dad this is Clarke, Clarke this is my dad Gustus."

"Clarke, it's great to finally meet the person my daughter talks about all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too." Clarke smiled.

"So what are you girls up to?"

"We were helping mom with art stuff but she went to go fill out some paper work."

"Right, with all those paintings that should take a while. Clarke would you like to stay for dinner? It'll probably be take out since Anya's not here."

"Sure I would love to." Clarke replied.

"You girls go figure out what you want and I'll put all this stuff up."

As the girls were sitting in the living room looking through different menus Clarke's phone vibrated in her pocket. She had 2 missed calls and a text from Ontari.

Ontari: Hey your moms making spaghetti and Pizza tonight since it's our last dinner for a while, she wanted me to tell you it will be ready soon. 5:45pm

Clarke: Actually I'm eating with Lexa and her dad tonight, Tari I'm so so sorry I'll be back soon then we can go get frozen yogurt or something. 5:50pm

Ontari: ok. 5:50 pm

"Shit." Clarke murmured.

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, it's just tonight is Ontari's last night here and we were supposed to have dinner and I totally forgot." Clarke sighed.

"You can go if you want my dad will understand."

"No, I already cancelled on him once plus I want to be here I just don't know when I'll get to spend time with Ontari again."

"When does she leave?" Lexa asked.

"I think her flight leaves tomorrow at 8 at night. I invited Raven and O over to hangout before she left. Do you want to come?"

"No Raven and O seem to be making good friends with Ontari and I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

"They are becoming friends but that doesn't mean you cant either. If you want to come it's after school."

"Okay."

After looking through every menu twice they finally decided on Thai Food, everything was going pretty good. Gustus seemed to really like Clarke and Lexa was happy they were getting along. When dinner was over Gustus and Clarke said there goodbyes and Lexa drove her home. They didn't live that far from each other so the ride was pretty quick.

"My dad really likes you." Lexa smiled as she pulled up to Clarkes house.

"How can you tell?"

"Cause you laughed at his jokes, he likes that." Lexa laughed.

"Well I genuinely thought they were funny." Clarke smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door." Lexa got out of the car and followed Clarke to her front door.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah, it was." This was the part where Lexa was supposed to kiss her but she didn't know if Clarke would be okay with that.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Clarke said.

Lexa grabbed Clarkes hand to stop her from walking in. _Fuck it, I'm just going to do it._ Lexa leaned in for the kiss but Clarke backed away.

"Lexa wait, today was really good but I still think we should take things slow…" Clarke could see the hurt in Lexa's eyes as she backed away from the kiss.

"Ok… Well goodnight Clarke." Lexa turned around and got back in her car, she wasn't mad just more confused. After today she thought her and Clarke could get back to where they were but that was obviously not the case.

When Clarke walked inside she walked upstairs and found Ontari in her room watching a movie.

"How was the date?" Ontari asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Not a date." Clarke said as she laid down on the bed. "Sorry I missed dinner."

"You should be it was delicious."

"You still want to get froyo?" Clarke asked

"No, I just want to sit here and talk to you.. How was it with Lexa?" Ontari sat up in the bed.

"It was good, her dad was nice and everything was going fine until 5 minutes ago when she tried to kiss me."

"Uhm, and why was that bad?" Ontari asked confused.

"It wasn't a bad thing, just a thing I don't know if I'm ready for." Clarke sighed.

"Clarke listen to me, you like this girl and your making it harder on yourself by not being with her. Take it from me, I know what it's like to love you and I know how difficult you can be but Lexa wants to be with you, so why deny yourself happiness?"

"I want to be with her to Ontari, but-"

"No buts, you just said everything I needed to hear." Ontari interrupted. "You want to be with her, so be with her. You love to overthink everything I know that, but you don't have to overthink this Luna situation anymore. You guys have talked about it, it's over and done. The only thing holding you back is your own questions and your own thoughts." Ontari grabbed Clarkes hand. "While I'm gone I need to know your happy, I cant be in Arkansas wondering if your in your room crying or out on a date with Lexa."

"Why are you always right?" Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Because I'm just that smart." Ontari smiled. "Now tomorrow at school I want you to fix this, cause before you know it, it will be too late."

"I love you know that right."

"Of course I do."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at school Clarke looked for Lexa everywhere, she wasn't in first period and wasn't at lunch. By the end of the day she had given up she tried calling and texting but Lexa wasn't answering. After waiting for Raven and Octavia after school she had driven all of them to her house. This was her last day with Ontari and she wanted it to be fun but she also wanted Lexa to pick up the damn phone so they could talk.

"So what's the plans ladies?" Ontari asked as they all sat on the couch.

"It's your last day what do you want to do?" Raven asked.

"Honestly? I really just want to eat at The Dropship one more time before I leave." Ontari laughed.

"Then Let's go, O said their food is good." Raven said.

"It's fucking amazing. You'll love it. Let's go. Clarke you driving?" Ontari said as she grabbed her wallet.

"Yeah, let's go." Clarke got up and grabbed her keys,

"You okay?" Ontari grabbed her hand to stop her from walking.

"Yeah I'm fine." Clarke smiled, but Ontari knew better than to believe that.

"Fine, let's go."

When they got to The Dropship they couldn't resists but to take pictures on the galaxy wall so after they ordered their food before they took what felt like 100 picture before sitting down to eat.

"All of these look amazing, I'm posting this." Octavia said as she sat down.

"Oh my goodness the food is amazing." Raven said as she eat her burger.

"I told you." Octavia said.

"So Ontari, what's the plans when you get back home?" Raven asked.

"Besides working and doing my online classes not much."

"Clarke why are you so quiet?" Octavia looked at the blonde who was picking at her salad with her fork.

"What?... Nothing I was just thinking."

"I'm sure she's gonna call Clarke." Raven sighed.

"I'm not worrying about it right now, todays not about Lexa it's about Ontari." Clarke smiled.

"Damn right it is." Ontari laughed.

After they finished eating it was already about 6 and Ontari had to head to the airport. But before that they had to drop Raven and Octavia off.

"You better text us, and come back soon." Raven said as she hugged the girl goodbye.

"I will, but next time I'm here I want to have some fun so be prepared." Ontari smiled.

"We will be." Octavia hugged the girl.

"I'll see you guys soon, it's not that easy to get rid of me." Ontari said as she got back in the car.

"Now I guess it's time to say goodbye to Mom and Dad now." Clarke looked at the girl in the passenger seat.

"I hope Abby doesn't cry." Ontari laughed.

"You know she will." Clarke smiled.

When they got back home Abby and Jake were in the Kitchen putting away some groceries in the pantry.

"Hey guys I'm about to take Ontari to the Airport." Clarke said as she walked in the kitchen

"I thought you had a later flight." Abby said.

"It's at 8."

"Well come here." Abby pulled the brunette into her arms. "You better call when you land and come back to visit us soon."

"I will, I promise." Ontari could here the sadness in her voice.

"I'm proud of you Ontari, and I hope you decide to come stay for a while." Jake said as he hugged the girl.

"I definitely want to. Love you guys."

"Ontari wait, don't forget to take care of you too. Okay?" Abby said to the girl, she knew what she meant.. Her mom..

"I will. Bye guys."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at Lexa's house everything was chaotic, her moms assistant was sick so she had been helping her mom with all her art stuff all day that she barley had a moment to herself which might've been good because that meant time to think, and she didn't want to think right now. Her mom was giving her a 10 minute break from paper work so she got her phone and went to the kitchen for food.

She hadn't been on her phone since early this morning so she was surprised to see 3 missed calls from Clarke and 5 texts. The texts only asked if she was coming to school and if she was sick, although she didn't know why Clarke would care she had completely shut her down last night. After reading all her texts she scrolled through Instagram and the first picture she saw was posted by Octavia and it was her, Raven, Clarke and Ontari with this galaxy backround. _They must be having fun_. Lexa sighed.

"LEXA I NEED YOU." Her mom yelled.

"So much for ten minutes." Lexa rolled her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clarke had pulled up to the airport about 5 minutes ago but neither of them wanted to say goodbye even though it was getting closer to the time of Ontari's flight.

"Clarke my flight leaves soon, I should go check in."

"I'll walk you." Clarke got out of the car and got Ontari's bags from the trunk.

"So Lexa's not answering you?" Ontari asked as they walked.

"No, but I'll talk to her tomorrow." Clarke sighed.

"And what is it that your going to say to her?"

"I know what I want to say I just haven't figured how I'm going to say it yet."

"That you want to be with her?"

"Yes, that I want to be with her." Clarke smiled. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm always with you Clarke, whenever you need me you can call."

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon I promise, now give me a hug before I leave." Ontari wrapped her arms around the girl. "I love you blondie."

"I love you too." Clarke felt tears coming down her face.

"Clarke, I want you to be happy okay?" Ontari wiped her tears from her face.

"And I want you to be happy to Ontari, and I know that taking care of your mom 24/7 doesn't make you happy it makes you sad. And I also know it's the reason you wanted to finish school early… Just promise me you'll take care of you."

"I promise. Now I think there's a girls house you need to visit." Ontari smiled. "I'll see you really soon.

"See you soon." Clarke watched as Ontari walked into the airport. She didn't want Ontari to leave but she understood why she was.

As she got in the car she checked her phone and still there were not texts from Lexa.

"To her house it is." Clarke said as she started the car.

She had no idea why Lexa would even ignore her in the first place, because she didn't kiss her? Really? Clarke needed answers and most importantly she needed to talk to Lexa.

When she pulled up to her house the moving trucks were gone and Lexa's car was sitting out front so she knew she was there.

Clarke: Come outside? 7:31pm

A few minutes later Lexa appeared outside.

"Wow, I think this is the least glamourous I ever seen you." Clarke said as she looked at Lexa's sweat pants and hoodie.

"That's what happens when your mom puts you to work all day."

"I've been trying to call you I really needed to talk to you."

"Look Clarke if this is you telling me we should be friends and take things slow then I get it okay." Lexa started to turn around before Clarke grabbed her hand.

"Lexa I know I've been pushing you away with the friends stuff but this isn't me telling you I want to be with you.. Right now."

"Really?" Lexa looked at the blonde.

"Really." Clarke smiled. "If you still want to."

Lexa didn't need to answer she decided to let her lips do all the talking and thankfully this time Clarke didn't pull away.

"Why the hell haven't you answered me all day?" Clarke said as she broke the kiss.

"My mom was holding my hostage blame her." Lexa held her hands up.

"I missed you.. Us ." Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa's waist.

"And I definitely missed you too." Lexa smiled

 **Okay okay so they made up… but that doesn't mean it will be all fluff from now on. But for now enjoy it! Thanks for reading I'm going to be working on my other fic for a few days so if your reading that one there will be an update tomorrow night. Don't forget to Review!** **I read all of them.**


	11. Chapter 11: School and Birthdays

**Hey guys so here is another chapter I really hope you enjoy, and I want to say thanks for the great reviews I love reading them and knowing you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also idk shit about like editing videos so sorry for my weak attempt for trying to act like I know what I'm talking about.**

 **Also there was a part In Chapter 8 about Octavia's tattoo and how she met Lincoln on that date, it was meant to be Bellemy's birthday party but the was it was worded made it seem like it was Octavia's birthday but it was her brothers. This is relevant because this chapter mentions Octavia's birthday.**

It had been a couple weeks since Clarke and Lexa made up and everything was going good. Their relationship was just now getting back on track and in a way it was better than it was before. It was after school and Lexa, Raven and Niylah were all at Clarkes house working on their project. They had decided to do a 3D video showing how the heart works and Clarkes dad was helping them out.

"This is boring as hell." Octavia wined as the other girl worked on their project.

"Why are you even here?" Raven asked.

"Because all my friends are here so it's not like I have anyone else to hangout with. And I'm staying here tonight cause my moms out of town." Octavia sighed.

"Octavia I'm about to go to the hospital and I could use some help. You want to start your training early?" Abby asked the brunette.

"Really? Yes, yes I would love to. Let's go." Octavia grabbed her stuff and Left with Abby.

"Okay so all you girls have to do now is add the text the video for the most part is complete." Jake said as he typed something on the computer. "After you add the text we will work on the movement of the animation and also audio. Do you girls plan on speaking in the video or just talking to the video as you speak to the class?"

"I think were just going to speak to the class." Lexa answered.

"But then when Mr. Hartley is grading the video it will just be silent." Niylah said.

"Okay hear what we can do, we can save a second version of the video that is silent so you can teach to it and then on another copy we can add the audio." Jake suggested.

"Sounds good." Clarke said.

"We can work on the text tomorrow and we should be finished by next week." Raven said while packing her things.

"Sounds good." They all agreed.

"I gotta go, I have this family dinner for my parents anniversary." Raven said.

"Wait, what are we going to do for O's birthday?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know but she's turning 18 and her birthdays on Halloween it has to be big, we can rent out a place or something." Lexa suggested.

"It's next Saturday, can we really plan a party in 1 week?" Niylah said.

"It cant be that hard, I'll look at some places online tonight and send you guys some options." Clarke said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Raven sais as she was leaving.

"I should go to, I still have math and a AP English paper to write, see you guys later. Niylah said as packed up her stuff.

"See ya later." Clarke said as the girl left. "I guess it's just me and you."

"I have no complaints about that." Lexa said as she kissed Clarkes neck."

"Lexa my dads right in the other room." Clarke laughed.

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Didn't you say you were helping your dad with some hotel stuff?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah but that's not for like another hour."

"What he doing anyways like redesigning or something?"

"No and yes. He's opening a hotel in California with a new design different from his ones in Vegas and here. He just wants my input on like wall paper and room design stuff like that."

"So you like interior design?" Clarke raised her eyebrow.

"Somewhat, I could probably never do it as a job but I love It for fun. I basically designed his last hotel he opened in Vegas. He let my pick out everything."

"Maybe you would like it as a job."

"I don't know I feel like if I had to do it everyday all the time I would start to hate it, I just want to find something I love that I wouldn't mind doing everyday you know?"

"Yeah and you will, I still haven't got everything figured out either." Clarke sighed.

"Your going to Stanford. Seems to me you got something figured out."

"To be honest with you I don't even know if I want to go to Stanford, I only applied because my mom wanted me to go to a good school. The only thing I'm sure about is wanting to move to California."

"I want to move there to."

"We can move together." Clarke smiled. "We can get a cute apartment and you can decorate it."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lexa pressed her lips against Clarkes.

"I think your phones ringing I can feel the vibrate on the couch." Clarke said breaking the kiss.

"It's my dad… Hello?" Lexa slid to answer.

"Alexandria I'm sorry for interrupting but can you come a little early I have a meeting in about an hour and a half and I wont be able to do this later." Her dad said through the phone.

"Yeah sure I'll be right there." Lexa said before she hung up.

"I take it you have to go."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm done if it's not to late."

"l'll walk you out."

After saying bye to Jake Clarke and Lexa walked to her car.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Clarke said.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, my car should be fixed by after school."

"Well I don't mind picking you up." Lexa smiled. "I'll see you later." Clarke placed a soft kiss on the brunettes lips before opening her door and watching her drive off.

A couple hours after Lexa left Clarke found herself laying in her room on FaceTime with Ontari. They hadn't really talked much since she left but whenever they did it was usually long conversations.

"So everything going good with Lexa?" Ontari asked.

"Everything is going great with me and Lexa, I want to know what's going on with you."

"Well nothings really going on with me I've been doing my online classes and working that's about it. Your life is so much more interesting to talk about"

"How's your mom doing?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"She's actually doing a lot better, she's getting up and working again things are kinda getting back to normal." Ontari smiled.

"So she's taking care of herself now all of a sudden?"

"She's been getting better for a while but when I came back from visiting you she was up and cleaning and just doing stuff she hasn't done in a while but all this happened after I yelled at her."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she needs to get her shit together because if she was still acting like this when I left for New York that I wasn't going to come back."

"I'm happy she's up and doing things it's a start. Do you things will ever be the same?" Clarke asked.

"No but I do think we can work on some kind of relationship, as much as I love my mom things will never be the same between us."

"CLARKE DINNER." Abby yelled from the stairs.

"I'll glad things are finally turning around, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alrighty tell Abby and Jake I miss them."

"I will love you."

"Love you to."

After Clarke hung up she went downstairs where Abby, Jake and Octavia was waiting for her to start dinner.

"Have fun at the hospital O?" Clarke asked as she sat down.

"Yeah I actually learned a lot it was amazing, Abby's going to this doctors convention in Oregon and she's taking me." Octavia said excitedly.

"Sound fun." Clarke said sarcastically.

"Whatever Griffin, it will be."

"So how school going for you girls?" Jake asked.

"It's school dad it's going as good as it can I guess."

"Well I'm trying to make conversation Clarke."

"About the one subject teenagers hate talking about."

"Okay, how are your romantic relationships going?" Jake asked.

"Nope, ya know what schools going great how about you Octavia?"

"Schools awesome. Grades are good everything's great." Octavia answered.

After dinner Clarke and Octavia got in the shower then got in bed and turned on a movie.

"So I see you and Lex back on track. You guys haven been inseparable for the last 3 weeks except for the weekend Lexa went to Paris for her moms art exhibit."

"Were in a good place. When is Lincoln coming back for a visit?"

"Halloween weekend aka my birthday." Octavia smiled.

"Do you guys have plans to do something fun?"

"Not really but we still have a week to figure something out, we'll probably go to dinner or something."

"It's Halloween plenty of fun things are going to be going on that night."

"Like I said there's a whole week to figure that stuff out."

"Whatever Blake I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Clarke said before turning off her light.

 **This was a short chapter but I still hope you guys enjoy the next chapter will be Octavia's surprise birthday party so that should be fun. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you want to see next!**


	12. Chapter 12:Did someone say Party?

**I just watched Project X and I'm in the mood to write a party.. So this part has some sexual content you've been warned! A certain three words might come in to play in this chapter to. Idk! Enjoy.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Friday the night before Octavia's birthday and Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Niylah were finalizing all their plans. Octavia's mom Aurora had been helping them with everything and paying for it. Clarke had found a club they could rent out for the night and secretly invited everyone from school. Everyone was surprised that no one had told Octavia about it by now but she also could have been acting like she didn't know. After school all the girls went to the club to see how well the decorators did and they were blown away. The place looked amazing and they knew Octavia would love, when they were done they all went to the dropship to get food.

"What are you guys dressing up as?" Raven asked as took a bite out her burger.

"I thought we were surprising each other?" Lexa said.

"We are Ravens just thinks were going to show up as the same things." Clarke said

"Were all dressing from different decades right? We probably wont dress as the same things." Niylah laughed.

"You never know what if I wanted to come as Marilyn Monroe and blondie over there comes as her to." Raven wined.

"Okay first of all your not coming as Marilyn Monroe and I'm definitely not either so there's nothing to worry about."

"Fine you guys don't have to tell me, I don't care." Raven crossed her arms.

"How about we just say our decade that's a good enough hint." Lexa suggested.

"Fine I'm doing 90's." Clarke said.

"80's I'm gonna be the hottest thing in there." Raven winked.

"I'm the 60's." Niylah said.

"50's. And I know that Lincolns dressing as a Mobster/Gangster and Octavia is being a flapper. " Lexa smiled.

"So where does she think Lincolns taking her tomorrow?" Clarke asked.

"Out to dinner and since it's Halloween it's not unusual for people to dress up." Lexa answered.

"Is she with him now?" Raven asked

"Yeah their at Octavia's house."

"She's going to freak when she see's what her mom got her."

"I know as much as she complains about not having one I'm glad she can finally shut up about it." Raven said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After they finished eating Clarke and Lexa went back to Clarke's house.

"I have a suggestion." Clarke smiled

"And what might that be." Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

"My parents are in Arkansas signing over the papers to our old house, and they wont be back until tomorrow night. So I was thinking you could stay the night, here with me."

"That's sounds tempting." Lexa smirked.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes."

"Good." Clarke pushed Lexa on the couch and climbed on top of her and started kissing her. Things definitely started to heat up but then there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Lexa said breaking the kiss.

"No." Clarke was annoyed as she walked to the door. She was surprised to find it was Octavia and Lincoln. "Did we make plans that I forgot about?" Clarke asked the brunette.

"No, we were just wondering if you and Lexa wanted to watch a movie or something." Octavia said as she walked in.

"Uhh, sure. How have you been Lincoln." Clarke hugged the boy.

"Good, happy to be back with my girl." Lincoln smiled.

"Who is it?" Lexa yelled.

"Octavia and Lincoln." Clarke answered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You know what O, I have no idea why I ever let you pick the movie. You've been here 30 minutes and still haven't found anything." Clarke said.

"Because you have so many great movies it's hard to choose between just one." Octavia wined.

"Just pick one."

"Fine, I pick Sixteen Candles. Since my birthdays tomorrow Lets watch a birthday related movie." Octavia put the movie in the jumped on the couch next to Lincoln.

As the movie started to play Clarkes phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Clarke went into the kitchen and answered her phone. "Ontari? What's up?"

"Nothing just called cause we haven't talked in a couple of days."

"Well I'm watching a movie with O, Lexa and Lincoln right now can I call you back?"

"Yeah of course, and tell O I said happy birthday." Ontari sounded kind of stand of ish.

"Are you okay? You don't sound okay." Clarke asked.

"I'm fine we can talk when your not busy." Ontari said before hanging up.

Well that was weird Clarke said to herself before walking back to the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Lexa asked quietly.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

When the movie was over it was already late so Lincoln and Octavia left to go home leaving Lexa and Clarke alone once again.

"I'm going to get in the shower, are you hungry or something I can make us something." Clarke said.

"I thought you could only cook breakfast foods."

"Well I can actually make spaghetti too, and it's really good." Clarke smiled.

"Fine get in the shower and then you can show me how good your spaghetti is."

As Clarke was getting her and Lexa out some sleeping clothes she felt her phone beep.

Raven: What the hell Griffin, I wasn't invited to movie night. 8:35pm

Clarke: Sorry Rea it wasn't planned O just came over randomly. We can have girls day Sunday xo 8:36pm

Raven: Fine but you better make me pancakes. 8:37pm

Clarke: I will, love ya bye. 8:38pm

Raven: Love ya too blondie 8:40pm

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Clarke got out of the shower she put on one of her night dress she bought from forever 21 and headed downstairs. When she got down she found Lexa looking through her old family albums.

"Please don't tell me you saw my kindergarten picture." Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

"I did and it was adorable and I seen the picture when you were finger painting. Your mom looks pissed in the picture."

"That because I decided to finger paint her new white couch. In my opinion it looked so much better after that."

"You artist always want to add color to things."

"Color makes everything less boring. I left you some sleeping clothes in the bathroom."

"Thank you." Lexa kissed the blondes cheek.

"I'll start cooking while your in the shower."

"Okay."

Clarke went into the kitchen and started making her spaghetti, when she was younger her grandma used to make it for her all the time and even taught her how to make it. After boiling the noodles and cooking the meat she got to bowls and divided it then poured the sauce on top. After pouring her and Lexa something to drink she took the bowls to the living room and Lexa was already in their waiting for her.

"Are you ready to taste the best spaghetti of your life?" Clarke said as she sat the bowls down.

"I'm ready." Lexa smiled and picked up the bowl. After spinning the noodles around on her fork she put the food in her mouth. "Your staring Clarke."

"I'm waiting for feedback, is it good id it bad? Do you hate it?"

"You know what I think it's the best spaghetti I've ever eaten." The brunette smiled.

"Are you just saying that?" Clarke arched her eyebrow.

"No it's actually really good. I love it. Thank you for making it for me." Lexa kissed the blonde on the forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the two girls finished eating they washed the dishes and headed up stairs to Clarkes bedroom.

"We're finally completely alone." Clarke smirked as she watched Lexa climb on the bed.

"Yes we are, so why are you all the way over there."

"Because I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait a sec." Clarke smiled as she went into her closet.

Lexa had no idea what the blonde was up to but she was in her closet for at least 5 minutes. As she waited for her she scrolled through all her social media apps but they were all boring so she went on Instagram and posted a photo of her and Clarke that they took earlier in the night of them laying down on the couch.

: My Girl 3

43likes

Comments:

Reyes: How adorable, was this at the movie night I wasn't invited to?

: Love you Reyes

: My favorite couple!

Lexa smiled as she read through Raven and Octavia comments on her picture.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Clarke yelled through the door.

"Very ready." Lexa replied.

The closet door opened and Clarke walked out with a short silk robe wrapped around her body. As she walked toward the bed she let the robe drop reveling her lace see through bra and matching panties.

"Wow." Lexa said as she took in the blondes body. "What did I do to deserve this surprise?"

"Well we haven't done.. Anything since the lake and I just thought maybe you would want to." Clarke climbed onto top of the brunette.

"You know that's not important to me right?" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist.

"I know but that doesn't mean we cant anyways." Clarke closed the gap between them and started pulling Lexa's shirt off leaving her in only underwear. "No bra? It's like you knew this was happening." Clarke smirked.

"I always try to stay prepared." Lexa unhooked the blonde bra and threw it on the floor. "Your so beautiful." Lexa kissed the blondes neck eventually making it to her chest. She couldn't help but smiled when she heard Clarke's small moans as Lexa ran her tongue over her hard nipples. "Tell me what you want me to do." Lexa whispered in the blondes ear.

Clarke shivered as she felt Lexa hot breath on her ear. "I want you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command." Lexa smirked as she slid her hand inside of Clarkes panties and felt the wetness. She laid the blonde flat on the bed and slid her panties off and saw just how bad the blonde was dripping for her. She licked her lips at the site and ran her tongue down the blondes center. The blondes moans only made Lexa want to please her more as she slid two finger inside of her and pumped them slowly.

"Faster." Clarke pleaded. "Fuuuck Lex. I'm gonna.. ahhh." Clarke couldn't stop the loud moans from fluttering out of her mouth as the brunette made slow circles with her tongue on the blonde pulsing clit. "your so amazing."

"Tell me again." Lexa said as she kissed her way up to the blondes mouth.

"Your amazing." Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth as there lips met.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning when Clarke woke to a empty bed, the sheets were cold but she figured Lexa was just downstairs or something. As she got up to go to the bathroom she noticed her lingerie on the floor from last night and she couldn't help but smile. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she put some underwear on and a bug shirt and went downstairs.

She knew Lexa had been cooking breakfast when she smelled the bacon from the stairs.

"Goodmorning." Clarke smiled as she saw Lexa in the kitchen cooking.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Lexa pressed her lips on the blondes. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't know It was already 11 though. Are me and you eating all this food by ourselves?"

"No Raven and Niylah are on there way, Raven insisted I make her breakfast because she wasn't invited to movie night." Lexa smiled.

"Of course she did, I'm going to get in the shower. And Lexa"

"Yeah?"

"Last night was incredible." Clarke smiled as she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

After getting in the shower she put on some black leggings and a dropship galaxy hoodie that she bought last time she went with Ontari. As she was putting on the hoodie she remember that she needed to call Ontari back so she got her MacBook and FaceTimed her.

After a couple of rings the brunette finally picked up.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No I actually just came back from breakfast with Abby and Jake. They said they sold the house."

"Yeah, you look nice are you going somewhere else?" Clarke smirked.

"No, I'm going home. Maybe I wanted to look nice for your parents."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Sorry I didn't call you back last night."

"It's okay, how have you been what's going on in the life of Clarke griffin?"

"Well I'm doing good and nothing's really going on in the life of Clarke griffin. What's going on in the glamorous life of Ontari Kween?"

"Oh you pretty much nothing, but I did call you last night for a reason."

"Okay what's going on?"

"Well since my mom's been doing good and living life again I talked to Abby and Jake this morning and I'm coming to stay for a while in a week."

"Really?" Clarke smiled.

"Really, they said they would get my stuff there over the week, my flight in next Thursday."

"Oh my gosh I cant wait, I'm so excited we can hangout everyday and have movie nights like we used to. This is going to be amazing."

"Griffin, what the hell is taking you so long?" Raven said as she walked in Clarkes room.

"Talking to Ontari want to say hi?"

"What's up Tari, I miss you eating at the dropship isn't the same without you." Raven said as she flopped down on the bed.

"Well how about we eat there next week?" Ontari smiled.

"You coming in? For how long?" Raven asked.

"I don't know yet probably a couple months"

"That's so dope, I cant wait. There's this club me and O want to take you to it's fun as hell."

"Next weekend lets do it."

"Definitely I'll tell O later."

"Speaking of O what is she doing tonight?" Ontari asked.

"We are throwing her a party she doesn't know yet though." Clarke answered.

"Well have fun and be safe don't drink too much."

"No promises." Raven said.

"Well I have to go but I'll talk to you both really soon."

"Bye." Both girls said before hanging up.

'Have Lexa and Ontari even met?" Raven asked as Clarke closed her computer.

"No but I think they'll get along just fine."

"What if they didn't, that would be hella awkward."

"Well let's pray that they do. So what's up with you and Niylah?"

"We've went on a couple of dates, everything's good." Raven smiled.

It's good to see you happy again, Now come on I'm hungry." Clarke pulled the girl downstairs.

"About time." Lexa said as Clarke and Raven sat down at the table.

"Sorry, we were talking to Ontari. Thanks for making breakfast."

"Your welcome." Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her cheek.

"Okay yuck, I thought we were having breakfast." Raven said.

"More like breakfast for lunch." Niylah said.

"So do you guys think that Octavia is completely in the dark about this party? I mean it's hard to believe no one told her." Clarke said while she ate her pancakes.

"Lincoln said she hasn't said anything but I don't know, there are tons of parties tonight it's Halloween she probably just thinks everyone's talking about that." Lexa said.

"Well I've talked to Ty and Bellamy and they bought lots of alcohol so that's nothing to worry about." Raven said.

"Bellamy is buying alcohol for his 18 year old sister birthday party?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah he's pretty laid back, but he did say to watch Octavia I mean we all know how that girl gets after a few drinks." Lexa said.

"What time are we meeting at the club?" Niylah asked.

"Around 8, it doesn't start until 9 but we still have to set some things up and Bellamy his girlfriend and Ty are meeting us there at 8:30."

"Is Aurora coming to this party?" Lexa asked.

"No she left to go to California for some meeting last night but she said that someone was bringing O's gift at around 10." Clarke answered.

"What did you guys get her?" Niylah asked.

"I got her a bunch of gift cards like Victoria Secret, H&M, and the other places she shops." Raven said.

"I just got her one of those polaroid cameras." Niylah said.

"Well since she's my sister I had to get her the best gift, since she loves the Portland Thorns girl soccer team I got her tickets to their next game." Lexa smiled

"I don't know about yours being the best gift." Clarke said.

"Well what did you get her blondie." Lexa smiled

"She wouldn't stop telling me how much she loves Drake so I got her tickets to his tour next year."

"Damn, that is good." Raven said.

"Good thing I bought us all one." Clarke winked.

"No fuckin way, she definitely has the best gift.

"Birthdays aren't about the gifts anyways, I'm sure she could care less if we got her something." Niylah said

"You obviously don't know O then." Raven laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple hours later Raven and Niylah left to start getting ready and Lexa and Clarke decided to watch a movie before they had to get ready.

"What time are you leaving?" Clarke asked.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Lexa raised her eyebrow.

"Never, I just want to know how much time I have left with you."

"Well it's already 5 so I should probably leave now, I have to shower and stuff. 2 hours is not enough time to get ready."

"Are you going to pick me up?"

"Yes, I'll be here at 7:45." Lexa said as she walked to the door.

"Okay, I'll be ready."

After Lexa left Clarke went upstairs and got her costume out of her closet. She picked the 90's and had no idea what she was going to do but then she remembered one of her favorite movies was made In the 90's. After going online and see if she could get the costume shipped on time she decided to be Cher from Clueless.

She had already took a shower but she needed to wash her hair so she got in the shower again to do that. After she was done she blow-dried her hair and Flat ironed it. Usually Clarkes hair wavy or curly so straight hair wasn't something she was used to.

By the time she finished it was already 7:25 so she put on some light makeup then got into her costume. Cher has many signature outfits in Clueless but she decided to go with the most obvious one the yellow plaid skirt with the matching jacket. After she was all dressed she went downstairs and waited for lexa. It was 6:40 so she should be there any minute. When she got downstairs she noticed her parents suitcases at the door.

"Mom?"

"Hey, wow you look just like Cher." Abby said as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks, I didn't think you guys would be back until later."

"We got a earlier flight, did Ontari tell you the news?"

"Yeah, we talked earlier I cant wait."

"Did you stay here last night by yourself?" Abby asked.

"Well Octavia was here for a while but Lincolns in town so she went to hang out with him."

"So you were here alone?"

"Uhm yeah, I think Lexa's outside so I'll see you later I don't what time the party will be over."

"I'll walk out with you, id love to see Lexa's costume." Abby smiled.

"Great." Clarke whispered to herself.

When they went outside Lexa was standing out there, she was dressed as a Pink Lady from The movie Grease. She had tight leather black pants with a black crop top and of course the pink jacket with some black heels.

"Wow, let me guess your Rizzo?" Clarke arched her eyebrow.

"I could be Marty or Jan." Lexa smiled.

"Nah, your more of a Rizzo."

"I never would've guess Cher, you look great. I don't think I've ever seen your hair straight."

"You probably wont after this to much work."

"Okay I have to get a picture of you two." Abby pulled out her phone. "Get together and smile."

"Oh geez mom." Clarke rolled her eyes.

After taking what felt like 100 picture Clarke and Lexa started driving to the club.

"I hope O like this." Clarke said nervously.

"She'll love it, don't worry."

When they got to the club Raven, Niylah and two guys and a girl Clarke had never seen before were waiting outside.

"Do you know who those people are?" Clarke asked Lexa

"Raven's brother Ty, and that's Bellamy and his girlfriend Echo."

As they got out of the car the group walked over to them.

"Okay we have Cher and let me guess Rizzo?" Raven said.

"Why can't I be Marty or Jan, I don't get it."

"Your totally Rizzo." Bellamy laughed. "You must be Clarke I'm Octavia's brother and this this is my Girlfriend Echo."

"It's nice to meet you both, and your Elvis and Priscilla that's cute." Clarke smiled.

"Raven you're a 80's rocker chick and Niylah is a 60's go-go dancer. Nice to see you two were original." Lexa laughed.

"Whatever we look hot and that's all that matters." Raven flipped her hair.

"Well the alcohols inside and everything is pretty much set up so what now?"

"We have an hour before people start showing up, where's O?" Clarke asked.

"She's out to dinner with Lincoln he said they would be here at 9:30." Lexa said.

"Well there's a food place down the street you guys want to go eat while we wait?"

"Yeah lets go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Guys it's already 8:45 should we head back?" Raven asked.

"Yeah people will probably be there soon."

On the walk back to the club they saw a long line of people in costumes outside of the club of people waiting to get in.

"Octavia better love us forever after this. I can't believe all these people are here already." Raven said.

"This should be fun." Lexa smiled.

"Lex, isn't that the guy who worked at the club we went to on our first date?" Clarke asked pointing to the security guard.

"Yeah, I guess he works parties when Q's isn't open." Lexa walked over to the guy. "Hey T."

"Lexa this is your party?" The guy said.

"No were throwing it for Octavia it's her birthday tonight."

"If I knew this was her party I would've brought some backup, that girl can party." T laughed.

"Tonight's not going to get too wild I promise, you can let everyone in."

"Alright you guys have fun, I'll keep everything calm out here."

When they walked inside the Dj had already started playing music and people were flooding in.

"Wow, the decorators did a hell of a job." Clarke said.

"I have a surprise for you." Lexa smiled.

"As good as my surprise last night?" Clarke smirked.

"No I don't think anything can be as good as that surprise, follow me." Lexa took Clarkes hand and led her to the back of the club where a couple people were standing with a bunch of supplies setup.

"What is this?" Clarke asked.

"They are body painters, I got them to replace all the lightbulbs with black lightbulbs so now it's kind of like our first date."

"Can you believe that was almost 2 months ago?" Clarke smiled.

"Time goes by faster when your in…" Lexa stopped herself and hoped Clarke didn't catch that she almost said she loved her. "When your having fun… Do you want to get painted?"

"How about you let me paint you!" Clarke's stomach dropped when she heard Lexa almost say love but she didn't want to make it noticeable .

"Fine, just nothing crazy."

"You don't trust me." Clarke grinned. "Don't worry I'll make it pretty, let's get this jacket off."

"If only you were saying that to me in a different setting." Lexa smirked.

After about 10 minutes of Clarke painting Lexa's arms and stomach she was finally done.

"Okay I'm done. Do you have a mirror?" Clarke asked one of the painters.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Clarke held the mirror up to the brunettes body so she could see the glowing paint. Lexa examined the beautiful flowers painted on her skin.

"It's beautiful, you don't want to get painted?"

"My jacket makes my costume there's no way in hell I'm taking it off." Clarke smiled. "Come one lets dance."

Clarke remembered on her first date with Lexa she was the one watch Lexa dance but now they both were grinding on each other and dancing together. Neither of them could believe all the time that had pasted it was amazing. Clarke knw from the beginning that Lexa was something special but she didn't know she would fall in love with the brunette.. She had never even actually admitted out loud that she loved her but Lexa almost saying it made her realize she was, Clarke is in Love with Lexa.

As the two were dancing Lexa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Linc: Were two minutes away, she's completely clueless. 9:45pm

Lexa: We'll be ready. 9:45pm

"Lincoln's said there about to pull up, I'm going to get the Dj to quirt down the music." Lexa climbed onto the stage and walked over to the Dj who happened to be her cousin. "Hey O's about to come in so we're going to cut the music and after everyone yells surprise and you can turn it back on."

"You got it."

Lexa picked up the microphone as the music shut off. "Okay everyone listen up Octavia is about to walk through that door anytime so as soon as you see those doors open yell Surprise." After Lexa but the mic down she jumped off the stage and joined Clarke, Raven, Niylah and Bell by the front of the club. It only took about a minute for the doors to swing open and Octavia and Lincoln walked through and everyone yelled….

"SURPRISEE."

"Oh my god." Octavia yelled. "No fucking way."

"So I guess no one dropped any hints about this." Raven laughed.

"I had no clue, you guys did this?" Octavia looked at the group.

"Well to be honest Clarke and your mom did most of everything." Lexa said.

"Aww, Clarkey. Thank you so much." Octavia hugged the blonde. "Thanks all of you.. Now enough sentimental shit LET"S DO SHOTS!"

"O." Bellamy warned.

"Come one Bell it's my birthday, don't worry no ones getting wasted tonight."

"Speak for yourself birthday girl, now how about that shot." Raven dragged everyone to the bar. "To my best friend's birthday and a fun night."

"Really Reyes that's all you have to say?"

"Surprising yes now drink up bitches."

"Oh, O there is a surprise waiting for you outside curtesy of your mother." Clarke smiled.

"Well lead the way princess." Octavia followed the group outside.

"Okay put this on." Bellamy handed her a blindfold.

"Really, with the blindfolding." Octavia rolled her eyes as she put the thing on.

"Okay hold on to my hand and I'll take the blindfold off when we're outside." Clarke took Octavia's hand and led her out the doors and into the front parking lot. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes Clarke I'm very ready." With that Clarke took off the blindfold.

"AHHHHHH, This isn't happening is this real? There's no way my mom did this… Omg this better not be a joke I will literally murder everyone if tis is a joke." Octavia screamed as she ran over to her Brand new Matte Black 2016 Jeep Wrangler, since Octavia was little she had always wanted a jeep.

"It's not a joke O, mom actually bought this for you." Bellamy laughed at his younger sisters reaction.

"I can't believe this shit is actually happening after 2 years of begging for a car. No I don't have to ask everyone for rides. This is actually happening my mom bought me my fucking dream car."

"Usually dream cars are Lamborghinis and Ferraris but not Octavia." Raven said.

"Well I'm not into luxury cars smartass. This is the best birthday ever, now lets go turn the fuck up!"

The group had no objections to that so they went inside and all danced together. Niylah and Raven had moved to the back lounge to drunkenly make out. Octavia and Lincoln were out on the dance floor having a good time. Clarke and Lexa were right beside them dancing. Tonight had been going great for everyone and thankfully everyone around them seemed to be having a good time too.

"You want to go outside for a second?" Clarke said in Lexa ear.

"Yeah let's go."

After pushing and squeezing through people they finally made it outside.

"So I'd say tonight was a success." Lexa said.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be having a good time are you?"

"Of course, are you?"

"Yeah, I have to admit though back in Arkansas I wasn't much of a party girl."

"Well you don't have to be, partying isn't the only fun thing to do around here."

"Oh I know, but tonight is fun because it's for Octavia. I wanted to come out here so we could talk." This was it, Clarke was going to say it. She was going to tell her.

"If this is about earlier then it was nothing, it just kind of a saying don't worry. About it.." Lexa did want to say she loved Clarke but not if it meant her not saying it back..

"Oh, okay.. Well we should head back inside." Clarke didn't wait for the brunette to say anything more heading back inside. Did this really just happen? She was ready to tell Lexa that she loved her too and it turns out she didn't love her at all. This would be the part where Clarke would drive home but she couldn't do that. 1. Because it was one of her best friends birthday 2. She threw this party 3. Lexa drove her..

 _Great I've never felt this stupid before._ Clarke thought as she sat back in the lounge where Raven and Niylah were making out. This whole party was going on around her and she couldn't even think straight.

"Hey Griffin, Reyes and Niylah were doing gifts" Octavia said as she walked into the lounge. "So I opened everyone's except your Clarke." Octavia smiled.

"Here ya go, hope you enjoy." Clarke handed the brunette a envelope.

"Ouch are we grouchy?" Octavia took the envelope and started opening it. "NO FUCKING WAAAYYY. I can't believe today is happening."

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Fucking Drake tickets.. DRAKE!"

"Wow Clarke thanks for out doing all of us." Lincoln laughed.

"Aw babe, I loved your gift and I love you." Octavia kissed the boy..

"Love is such a beautiful thing." Clarke mumbled.

"What did you say Clarke?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go get a drink." Clarke walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink.

"You okay there?" a blonde dressed as a cat asked from behind Clarke.

"I'm peachy, can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, so what's a pretty girl like you doing at the bar alone?"

"Hiding from her girlfriend." Clarke downed another shot.

"What's the problem I'm good at relationship advice." The blonde sat down beside Clarke.

"Well she kind of slipped up and almost told me she loved me then later said it wasn't anything I should worry about but I was going to tell her I loved her and now I don't know what to think." Clarke sighed.

"I say you tell her you love her anyways, chances are she thought you weren't going to say it back so she tried to play it off. Something tells me you're an Over thinker, but think this whole situation is a misunderstanding. Just tell her, I'm sure she'll say it back"

"Am I that read-able?" Clarke laughed.

"No but judging how heavy this was effecting you I could just tell you over think a lot of situations."

"That's true, thank you.. I didn't get your name."

"It's Sabrina." The blonde smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sabrina, I'm Clarke. Do you go to South Lake?"

"No I actually came here with a friend that does, as you could tell by my basic bitch costume I didn't really having planned for tonight."

"Well I think you make a great cat." Clarke smiled. "Thank you for the advice, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"I hope so, good luck with the girlfriend."

"Thank you." Clarke took one last shot before walked back over to the group. It was already almost 1 am so she knew things would be clearing out soon. "Hey O, your car is waiting for you at home and we have to be out of here by 2 so maybe we should clear out."

"I think T is clearing everyone out, let's take one more shot before we got." Octavia handed everyone a glass. "I have the best friends ever more like family and without you guys my 18th birthday would've been spent at home watching Halloween movies like every year so thank you guys. I love you dorks." Everyone downed there shot then once everyone was out of the club they left.

"Cleaners are meant come in the morning so that's not a problem, we should be good to just leave." Clarke said to the group.

"Well bitches it's been great but I'm going to head to my parent free house with my boyfriend now." Octavia smiled.

"Really O." Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry big bro."

"Clarke don't forget you owe me pancakes and a girls day tomorrow." Raven said before walking off with Niylah.

"You ready?" Lexa asked.

"Yep let's go." Clarke hopped in the car and looked at her phone. She had been taking pictures all night she had selfies with everyone but mostly of her and Lexa. She smiled when she scrolled and saw one of Lexa kissing her cheek.

"Clarke you've been acting a little distant since we talked last are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Clarke smiled..

"Okay."

The rest of the drive to Clarkes house was pretty silent until they pulled into Clarkes drive. It's started raining pretty heavily.

"I think I might have an umbrella in the trunk." Lexa said.

"No it's fine, it's just water I was probably going to have a shower anyways. I'll see you tomorrow." Clarke got out the car and started walking to her door.

"Clarke wait." Lexa got out her car a followed the blonde. They were both getting soaking wet but neither of them minded. "I just wanted to say that these two months with you have felt like a dream and I've never felt the way I feel for you and it's kind of scary for me.."

"Lexa I've never felt this before either but you told me I would know what love felt like once I felt it and right now I feel it." Clarke stared into the brunettes big green eyes. "Lexa I love you. I'm in love with you."

Lexa's mouth had stopped working and she had no idea how to make words come out of it all of a sudden so once again she decided to let her lips do the talking. She grabbed the blondes face and pressed their lips together and kissed her like it was the last time she would get the opportunity again. "I love you too." Lexa said as she broke the kiss. "I love you Clarke Griffin."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After what felt like 2 hours of standing in the rain and kissing Clarke finally made it inside. She didn't care that she was wet, she didn't care that her clothes were literally weighing her down from all the water that clung to them. Only one thing was on her mind, three specific words that she just said.. "Did that really just happen?" Clarke asked herself.

 **Okay so this part didn't go down the way I planned but I hope you guys still enjoy don't forget to review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will pick up the next morning with Clarke and Raven. Thanks to everyone who is reading this I really appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lets just ignore the fact that ive been MIA for about 6 months. I wrote that last chapter a week or two before school started up and I apologize to anyone who loved reading my story whether that's one person or fifty. Lately ive been struggling personally and the last time I felt like this is time I started writing so here I am. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Really Raven, I said thirty more minutes." Clarke gnarled into her pillow.

"Get up now Griff you promised me a girls day, and I'm not leaving until we eat pancakes and watch movies all day." Raven smacked the blonde with a pillow.

"Fine, but I'm showering first."

"Deal, I'll be downstairs with mama G."

After Raven left to go downstairs, Clarke rolled out of bed and forced herself into the shower. While the warm water hit Clarke barley awake face the memories of last night ran through her head. The I love you's the kisses even the damn romantic rain that made the whole moment perfect. Here she was 18, a senior in high school and in love like some kind of teen romantic novel. None of it felt real but she knew it was just by the smile that appeared on her face as she thought about it.

After throwing her long wet blonde hair in a high pony tail Clarke headed downstairs to the kitchen. But to her surprise Octavia and Ontari were also waiting with Raven.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought yo u said a week." Clarke screamed as she wrapped her arms around the brunette." And you changed your hair, I love it." She examined the pink highlights in the brunettes hair.

"I needed a change before I started my new life." Ontari smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here. Are you coming to school with me too?"

"Actually yes but after lunch I'm done, I'm only taking 4 classes."

"So we can officially eat at the dropship everyday for lunch." Raven said while watching Abby make pancakes.

"I wouldn't want to eat anywhere else." Ontari replied.

"So what's on the schedule for today ladies?" Octavia asked.

"Pancakes and movies." Clarke said. "Unless you guys want to do anything else.

"Definitely not Griffin you promised." Raven pouted.

"Fine pancakes and movies. What do you guys want to start with?"

"Something scary." Raven, Ontari and Octavia said all at once.

"Of course, I forgot how you people love to torture me." Clarke slouched down into the couch.

After hours of watching movies Raven and O a]had went home and Ontari and Clarke were laying in bed talking.

"So you guys said the scary three words to each other." Ontari said.

"Yeah but it wasn't so scary. It was amazing."

"Well I'm glad to see you happy."

"You know I'm sure you'll find someone cute at school, you just have to be open to it."

"Im not sure I want to be open to it yet." Ontari sighed.

So this was a short ass chapter but I'm most writing this to see if anyone's still interested if you are please leaves comments that would be really helpful and let me now what you want to see next. Im not really feeling to lovey dovey so maybe a little angst?


	14. Jealously is the ugliest trait

The weekend had flew by and it was already Monday which meant school. It was Ontari's first day so her and Clarke left school early to figure out where her classes where.

"So first period you have Environmental Science that's Mr. Green he is right across from Harley which is my first period so we can meet and ill show you to Second." Clarke said as they walking down the halls.

"Okay, where do I meet you for lunch?" Ontari asked.

"We stand out front you should see her, we'll probably go to the dropship or salads which is across the street."

"Are Raven and O here?"

"They are getting us some breakfast and O is going to bring to us in Homeroom which we should be heading to."

"So where is Lexa? When will I meet her?" Ontari raised eyebrow and Clarkes cheeks became rosy pink.

"Well you'll most likely see her after first or at lunch."

After sitting in homeroom for a bout five minutes Octavia finally arrived with either iced coffees and biscuits.

"So you nervous about being the new girl Ontari?" Octavia asked while eating her breakfast.

"No not really."

"Ontari doesn't get nervous it like a gift or something." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"So you were never nervous when you dated Clarke?"

Ontari seemed shocked by the question but played it cool and answered. "No not really, we were pretty comfortable with each other."

Before Clarke could say anything the bell ring and everyone went to their fist class. Ontari didn't wait to walk with Clarke instead she walked ahead and went to the class Clarke had shown her earlier. When Clarke walked in she found Raven and Lexa waiting for her.

"So how's Tari did she find her way around?" Raven asked.

"Yeah,

thinks she going to be okay." Clarke answered as she gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips. "I missed you."

"Me too." Lexa smiled.

"Ugh, lovey dovey. I think I'm allergic to it." Raven rolled her eyes.

"So I guess you and Nylah aren't doing well?" Lexa asked.

"No were great we just haven't talked much since the party."

"Is she not coming to school today?" Clarke asked.

"She has a doctors appointment she wont be back until after lunch."

"Okay class today is going to be a easy day, we'll be putting the finishing touches on your projects if you are completely done then submit it and take today to work on essays if you have to. If you choose to take today as a free day then I expect your essays and projects to be beyond amazing." Mr. Hartley finished giving instructions before returning to his desk.

"I've finished the essay and I think it good." Lexa said.

"And I've already submitted the project so I think were good." Raven said. "We should have a A++ on this project."

"I'd expect nothing less Reyes." Clarke smiled. "So what's the plan for lunch?"

"Obvi The Dropship, it's a tradition especially since tari is back." Raven replied.

"Sounds good to me, What about you Lexa?" Clarke asked.

"That's fine with me." Lexa answered standoffish.

For the rest of the period the three girls spent their time doing work for other classes until the bell rang.

"Can I walk you to class?" Lexa asked Clarke as they packed up their stuff.

"I'm actually showing Ontari to her next class but ill see you at lunch." Clarke gave her a quick kiss before running off to find Ontari.

"Should I be worried?" Lexa asked Raven as they walked together.

"About Ontari? Not at all they're weirdly like sisters even though they dated in the past. Trust me nothing to worry about."

Even with ravens reassurance there was apart of Lexa that wouldn't let her not worry.

The next 3 classes quickly went by really fast and Clarke headed to the court yard where she saw Raven, O, Ontari and Lexa standing awkwardly.

"So I see you too met without me." Clarke smiled as she grabbed Lexa's hand.

"Yeah, Kind of. I'm Lexa." Lexa tried to smiled as she held out her other hand.

"And I'm Ontari, nice to finally meet the infamous Lexa that Clarkey here has been telling me about."

Clarkey? Lexa thought. Is that what she called her while they dated?

"Good things I hope?" Lexa replied.

"So far." Ontari laughed.

"Okay I'm starving can we go." Octavia said.

"Yeah, we can all fit in my car." Clarke said as they started walking to the parking lot. Ontari started to go for the front seat but after getting a semi evil glare from Lexa she decided to get in back Raven and O. After a long silent car ride they finally made it to The Dropship.

"Thank god." Raven whispered to Octavia and they got out of the car. "That was worst than the car ride back from the lake."

"It was definitely crazy awkward, I mean I hated every second of that." Octavia replied.

After getting a table they ordered drinks and Raven couldn't help but try and break the silence.

"So Ontari how's the first day?"

"Pretty good, I even met this girl. Her name is echo she asked me to hangout this weekend."

"Super cute echo? Damn congrats girl." Octavia raised her glass.

"Who is echo?" Clarke asked.

"She's this badass chick who transferred last year she has this band, they're actually really good." Raven said.

"Her band is playing this weekend that's what she invited me too."

"Sounds fun." Clarke said distantly, which Lexa took note of.

"Yeah, Echo is really nice I had class with her last year." Lexa said.

"Well enough about me, O how you liking the jeep?" Ontari asked.

"Loving the jeep, I obviously have to give you a ride in it, trust me you'll never want to ride in another car again."

"Over dramatic much O?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not even a little."

The group continued eating their food until it was almost time to go back to school.

"Ontari do you want to take my car?" Clarke said as they pulled back into school.

"How will you get home?"

"I'll drop her." Lexa quickly replied.

"Okay…" Ontari grabbed the keys and pulled out of the lot.

"So do you like her?" Clarke said to lexa as they walked to class.

"She cool, and pretty I see why you liked her."

"Yeah, she's definitely one of a kind. Once you get to know her more you'll come to love her. I'll see you at the end of the day I've got to head to Art early." After giving Lexa a quick hug Clarke filed into the rushing students in the hall.

Lexa couldn't help but wonder if Ontari being here would change things between her and Clarke. She didn't think her and Clarke had feelings for each other but their close friendship worried her.

After school Clarke was making her way to Lexa's car when a girl with long brunette hair with blonde highlights stopped her.

"Hey you're Clarke right?" The girl said.

"That's me."

"I'm echo, Ontari told me she was living with you and after we talked I realized I didn't give her my number I was wondering if you would pass it along for me?" Clarke watched as the girl pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Sure, I'll make sure to do that." Clarke smiled slightly before continuing walking. She didn't know why Ontari going on a date kind set her on edge but it did. Sure she was happy with Lexa but she's never seen Ontari with anyone but her. Was this jealousy? No it couldn't be, why the hell would she be Ontari is her family and she wanted her to be happy too.

The ride home with Lexa was quiet, it seemed like they were both lost in their own thoughts, little did they know they were thinking about the same person. When they arrived at Clarkes house both girls just sat for a second before Lexa broke the silence.

"We haven't really got the chance to talk since the party and my mom is dying to show you pictures from her exhibit so do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Tonight I actually cant my parents are taking me and Ontari out for dinner, they have some news to share with us but I have no idea what it is. We should definitely talk though how about I come over after school tomorrow and we spend the day together plus dinner?" Clarke suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll let my parents know." Lexa smiled

"I'll call you later.." The blonde pressed her lips against the brunettes before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke open the door and walk towards her house. Just hearing the three words made Lexa's heart flutter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Clarke walked into the house she noticed the living room light on so she walked in to find her mom and Ontari on the couch chatting. When they noticed Clarke they smiled and motioned for her to join.

"Hey sweetheart, we were just wondering when you would be home." Abby smiled as her daughter sat on the couch next to Ontari.

"I got a little held up after school." Clarke said remembering echo.

"With what?" Ontari asks.

"Uh nothing I just had to turn a AP Lit paper in.." What the hell am I doing Clarke thought.

"Oh well I was just telling Abby about my first day."

"She's already got a date this weekend."

"Its not a date we're just hanging out." Ontari tried to hide the redness in her cheeks but failed.

"I think that's exactly what Clarke said the first time she went out with Lexa, now look at them."

At the mere mention of Lexa's name Ontari's whole facial expression changed to something Clarke couldn't even read.

"As lovely as Lexa seems I don't think she likes me very much." Ontari said.

"Why would you think that?" Clarke looked at the brunette.

"Because the way she looks at me, like I just murdered her cat or something."

"I don't see it ." Clarke shrugged.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Ontari rolled her eyes.

"Okay girls dad will be home in a hour or so, so go take showers and get ready for dinner this is a fancy dinner so dress nice ladies." Abby said before heading upstairs. "Oh and Ontari your room is all ready for you so you wont have to sleep in Clarkes anymore. We can go pick out furniture this weekend when I'm off."

"Thanks abby." Ontari gave the older women a hug before gong up to her room.

"What's up with you two?" Abby asked Clarke.

"Nothing, I'm going to go get ready." Clarke ran upstairs to her room before Abby could say another word.

After taking a shower the blonde blow dried her hair and put some light curls in it before taking a comb and parting it down the middle. She put her face makeup on and finished the look with a sleek winged eyeliner and some falsies. Since she didn't have her usual outfit specialists with her (Raven) picking a dress was all up to her. She narrowed it down to 2 dresses a long black one with a slit and a Navy blue long-sleeved lace one, the black one was sexy but since this was a family dinner she decided to go with the blue one because it was more elegant.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her short black heels and went downstairs. Just as she was walking her dad was waling in with a tux. The last time she had seen her dad in a tux was when he was getting honored at Berkley so she knew this was a seriously important dinner.

"Wow my little girl is suddenly so grown up." Jake said as the blonde walked down the stairs. "Both of my girls are." Clarke looked up and Ontari also coming down the stairs and in short black dress and her hair in a half up half down style. Clarke couldn't ignore how amazing she looked.

"Aw Jake stop being a softy." Ontari nudged the older man.

"You know I cant help it, is your mom ready?" Jake turned to Clarke.

"I'm here, I'm ready." Abby answered as she walked down the stairs in a sleek purple dress.

"Sorry girls, but I think your mom looks the best tonight." Jake said as he helped Abby down the rest of the stairs.

"You do look hot Abby." Ontari smiled.

"Okay, Okay enough with the compliments you two lets head to the restaurant."

"So are you guys going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Clarke said as they all got into the car.

"Yes once we get to the restaurant."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the answer but instead of prying she just let it be. The place wasn't that far away and it definitely wasn't the normal week night restaurant they would go to. This place was huge and mega fancy, even the valet people looked rich. Once they got inside Jake had went check in their reservations. While they were waiting the girls went over to the huge paintings hanging on the wall.

"Ontari I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before you look amazing, that Echo girl is quite lucky." Abby smiled but Clarke just rolled her eyes, she still hadn't given Ontari Echo's number.

"Okay ladies our table is ready." Jake motioned for the girls to follow.

Their table was right beside a huge window which had an amazing view of the city lights. Once their drinks were ordered Jake and Abby finally started talking.

"So guys I know we've kind of made a big deal out of this dinner but this news is definitely worth celebrating." Jake grabbed Abby's hand before continuing talking. "As you know you're mother was a very important asset to the hospital in Arkansas but since we've moved here she's been given a head position at the hospital and has been doing amazing work. Abby do you want to continue?" Jake said to his wife.

"The other day I got a call from my old school of Columbia and they have asked me to speak at this years annual medical alumni ceremony. I know its not that big of a deal since its not with the whole university but its still and honor."

"Abby that's amazing I'm so happy and proud of you." Ontari said.

"Mom this is and incredible opportunity you shouldn't down play it what's so ever. I'm beyond proud of you congratulations."

"Thank you guys so much, the event is next weekend so we'll all be flying out to New York for a weekend. And Clarke I got a ticket for Octavia I think it will be a good way for her to talk to all the other alumni's and Ontari you can of course bring someone as well."

"I'm sure she'll be beyond excited I'll call her later." Clarke said.

As the dinner progressed they ate their food, laughed and had a good time. They got the waiter to take a picture of them because Abby wanted to always remember this day. After they finished Jake paid the bill and they headed home. The car ride was silent but a nice silence, everyone was consoled in their own thoughts to even want to talk to each other.

When they got home everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed, Clarke got the number out of her jeans from earlier and sat it on her desk. She didn't know why she didn't want to give it to Ontari, there was no way she had romantic feelings for her she knew that for a fact but there was still something holding her back form giving her that number. After she slipped on some pajamas and wiped off her makeup she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey I just came to say goodnight and sorry for my slight attitude earlier." Ontari opened the door and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry too." Clarke smiled. "Sisters have tiffs."

"Yeah… They do." Ontari looked out the window. "Well I'm going to head to bed see you in the morning." As Ontari was walking out of the room she stopped at Clarkes desks and picked up a piece of paper. "Why do you have this?"

Clarke looked up and saw the brunette holding up the crumbled up piece of paper and her heart dropped. "Uhm echo asked me to give it to you, I guess I forgot sorry." Clarke tried to brush it off but she knew Ontari wasn't buying it.

Instead of replying Ontari gave a slight nod and walked out of the room. Clarke laid back on her bed buy her phone didn't give her any chance to think about what just happened. It was a goodnight text from Lexa, she quickly texted her back before putting her phone of the table and getting under the covers. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow but she knew it would be awkward.

 **Okay hey guys so what did you think? Is Clarkey getting a little jelly? Over the next few chapters were gonna see Clexa kind of take a left turn and see how Clarke is handling Ontaris new relationship. I'm excited to write a little drama hope your excited to read it. Im on Christmas break for two weeks so expect a few chapter from me. Thanks so much for reading and leave tons of reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was 7:45am and Clarke was rushing to get ready, for some reason her alarm hadn't went off and no one bothered to wake her either. After throwing some black ripped jeans on and a blue bomber jacket she rushed down the stairs while putting her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She noticed her moms car still outside so she went to kitchen to find her.

"Why didn't anyone wake me, where is Ontari?" Clarke said to her mom while she filled her coffee cup.

"I thought you were already up this morning, Ontari got a ride from her friend Echo. I'm so happy she's meeting people. I know your friends love her but it's nice she's making her own."

"Yeah, great stuff I gotta go I'm already missing 1st period see you later." Clarke grabbed her keys off of the entrance table and ran to her car. When she finally pulled up to school she checked her phone and saw she had missing texts and calls from Raven, O and Lexa. She didn't bother texting back cause she was going to see them in a few minutes.

After getting a late slip from the main office the blonde hurried to the end of her 1st period class. When she walked in everyone annoyingly stared at her until she took her seat.

"Wow princess, if looks could kill I think our whole class would be dead." Raven laughed as Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I hate waking up late it ruins my whole day." Clarke signed. "What are we doing today?"

"Another work day, so nothing for us." Niylah answered.

"Great cause my brain cant take work right now."

"Did Ontari not wake you up I saw her this morning." Lexa asked.

"No she got a ride with Echo this morning I guess she thought I was already up this morning when she left."

"How was dinner last night?" Lexa asked trying to change the subject.

"It was good, my moms getting honored at Columbia next weekend. Oh that reminds me I gotta talk to Octavia my mom wants her to come with us so she can bask in all the doctor glory."

"O's going to flip." Lexa smiled. "So are we still on for after school?"

"Yes of course. I'm all yours after school." Clarke smiled.

"Good."

"Okay people we get it your in love, now stop with the lovey dovey." Raven groaned.

Clarke didn't even reply she just laughed along with Lexa. After the class was over Clarke kissed Lexa bye and rushed to catch up with Ontari.  
"Hey, why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"That's what they made alarms for." Ontari said while avoiding all eye contact with Clarke.

"Yeah well mine didn't go off, Ontari stop walking." Clarke grabbed the girls shoulder forcing her to turn around.

"What do you want Clarke we have to go to Class."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later." Before Clarke could reply the brunette was already walking off. Great Clarke thought as she walked to her next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rung for school to be over Clarke walked to her car, when it was time for lunch Ontari had ate with Echo and Clarke assumed she dropped her off too because she didn't take her car.

"Hey are you going to follow me?" Lexa said as she walked up to Clarkes car.

"Yeah, I guess Ontari found a ride so she didn't need my car."

"Is everything all right with you too?"

"Today isn't about Ontari and me its about you and me. So lets go." Clarke gave the brunette a quick kiss before jumping in her car. She didn't have time to worry about Ontari today is about her and lexa.

When they pulled up to Lexas house everything almost seemed foreign. It had been a while since she had been there. After getting out of the car they walked into Lexa's house and went straight to kitchen.

"Clarke! It's so good to see you again." Anya hugged Clarke.

"You too, congratulations on your exhibit Lexa showed me a sneak peek of your exhibit I cant wait to see the pictures."

"I wish you could've been there it was amazing, I never experienced something so liberating." Anya's smile was something no one could mimic it was amazing just to see.

"These are incredible, ive never seen work like this." Clarke admired the photos.

"I searched years for these pictures all over the world and I finally found the best ones about a year ago, that's when I bought out a space in Paris. People deserve to see beautiful Art." Anya said.

"I agree completely." Clarke smiled.

After looking through the photos Clarke and Lexa went upstairs, Clarkes mind was on her future and also the past. Her future career and her relationship with Lexa was so uncertain, it worried her.

"I remember the first time I came up here, my first day of school and the day of your party." Clarke said as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair.  
"I kissed you, before I even knew you." Lexa smiled.

"That's not how it felt, it felt like I had known you for years." Clarke said.

"I felt that way to then things got messy. Sometimes I feel like they still are." The brunette admitted.

"Do you remember what you said when everything happened with Luna, about how you felt?"

"Is that whats going on with Ontari?" Lexa asked.

"I don't have any romantic feeling for Ontari, its just before I came here she was the last person I loved, and now she's here and moving on it weird and I don't know how to act."

"I think you need to talk to her and explain, you guys are like sisters and I know me and her haven't had the best friendship since shes been here but I want to get to know her." Lexa kissed the blonde forehead before getting up from the bed. "Talk to her and everything will be alright with her and with us."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Clarke kissed the brunette.

After eating dinner with Lexa and her parents it was already getting late so Clarke decided to head home. She was anxious about talking to Ontari but she knew it had to be done. When Ontari was mad at her she avoided her like the plague because that girl was scary when she was mad, but it was time to face her problems head on.

When she pulled up to the drive way she noticed a foreign car outside.  
"Mom?" Clarke yelled as she put her bag down.

"In the dining room." Abby replied.

As she walked in she noticed the girl that had asked her to pass her number to Ontari was sitting in the dinning room with her family.  
"Honey, where have you been?" Jake asked.

"I was just at Lexa's for a bit, her parents asked me to stay for dinner sorry for not texting."

"Well Ontari's friend Echo joined us, have you two met at school?" Abby looked to Clarke.

"Not exactly." I answered softly. "It's good to see you again Echo, I'm going to head upstairs." It didn't take long for me to literally run to my room. I was going to talk to Ontari but not while she had guests.

About 45 minutes had past I heard heard a car start up, I looked outside and saw Echo and Ontari say goodbye then the girl drove away. It didn't take but a minute for Clarke to here the next door room door shut.

"Okay Clarke nows your time." I whispered to myself before slowly walking towards Ontario room. I knocked twice before hearing the girls voice say come on.

As soon as Ontari saw it was me here face instantly turned sour.  
"I thought you were Abby or Jake." The Brunette said before sitting at her desk.

"I came to Apologize, it's hard to explain these feelings I have been feeling lately but I have no excuse for not giving you echo's number but I'm sorry."

"You think I'm mad because you didn't give me a piece of paper?" Ontari looked at the blonde.

"Well …. Yeah." Clarke looked confused.

"Clarke I don't care about that, when you left to move here my life felt so empty. My mom was still failing to .. well be my mother and you and Abby and Jake were all I had. We had just broke up and I was in love with you.. then when I get here your in love with another girl. I allowed you to move on cause I saw you were happy and you just couldn't allow me to move on but could allow yourself too. I'm mad at you because your selfish."  
There was a long silence, Clarke couldn't even find the words.

"Your right and I'm stepping back, I want you to be happy Tari, I really need you to be happy. Sisters Have Tiffs rights?"

"We're the weirdest fucking sisters ever" Ontari smiled.

Love you O." Clarke hugged the brunette.

HEY GUYS! I missed you guys sooo soo much. I promise more chapters soon! Leave me comments and reviews and message me whats been going on?


	16. Chapter 16: New York, New York

It had been a couple days since Clarke and Ontari had made up and everything was doing good. New York was a day away and Clarke was excited, she hadn't been away since the lake house and she was due for a much needed vacation. Octavia was obviously more than excited as well, Clarke could still here the brunettes scream in her ear as she told her she was coming. There was also a little sadness too because Lexa was staying here. Clarke had invited her but she already promised her mom she would help organize paintings for her next exhibit.

It was Thursday but Ontari, Octavia and Clarke decided to skip school to pack and get everything organized. Their flight was at 6am so they didn't have time to do much in the morning.

"Mom have you seen my black jumper?" Clarke yelled from the laundry room.

"I put it in your closet." Abby called back.

"How many outfits do you need?" Ontari laughed looking at Clarke full suitcase.

"We'll be there for 3 days I need at least 20 outfits. Plus you know we have to check out all the night clubs." Clarke smirked.

"This is your moms trip, I thought we would just be hanging out with her." Ontari said.

"We will be, during the day but at night when her and my dad are fast asleep we'll be out having the time of our lives!"

"I think me and echo will just pass." Abby told the girl they could bring someone so Ontari chose Echo. Clarke had actually talked to her a couple times and she was really cool.

"Oh my gosh Tari, let's have fun we need it." Clarke sighed.

"One night, that's all." Ontari rolled her eyes.

"I knew you could be fun" Clarke smiled.

A couple hours had passed and Octavia and Echo had come over. They were all staying the night at Clarkes so they could leave on time in the morning.

"Is Lexa gonna come over?" Octavia asked.

"I think so, I'm gonna go call her." Clarke got up from the couch and went into the dining area and dialed Lexa's number.

LEXA: Hey baby. What's up?CLARKE: I was wondering when you were coming over?LEXA: I'm driving to pick up one more painting for my mom and then I'll be there, I wouldn't miss seeing you before you leave me.CLARKE: Don't be so dramatic. "Clarke smiled"LEXA: Dramatic? Never. I'll be there soon.Clarke went back in to the living room where the girls were still sitting."Is she?" Octavia asked.

"She should be here soon. Are we just going to sit here all night?" Clarke asked.

"What else are we supposed to do? It's a Thursday night it's not like anything is going on." Ontari said.

"Let's talk about New York, we have to go out obviously but what else are we going to do?" Octavia asked.

"What is with you two and going out?" Ontari commented.

"You know what, I actually have a friend in New York he definitely hook us up." Clarke said totally ignoring Ontari.

"How do you know anyone from New York?" Echo asked.

"My moms from there, we lived there for a while. we moved to Arkansas when I was about 10. We go back and visit mostly every other summer though."

"So why can't you be our tour guide? Octavia asked.

"Because I haven't been there since I was about 14 so if you guys just want to check out the local art museums then I got you." Clarke laughed.

Hours had passed and it was already midnight, all the girls were sleep except for Clarke. She hadn't heard from Lexa since earlier and she never came to say goodbye. The blonde continuously checked her phone but there was nothing. She had to be ready to leave at 4:45 am but she figured she would just sleep on the plane. Clarke put down her phone and went to the closet to get the girls some blankets. She put them over the girls before going upstairs to her room. Just as she was about to go up the stairs she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm this late, my mom had me running around everywhere and my phone died." Lexa said while walking in."You could've called on someone's phone." Clarke sighed.

"I've been in and out of the house all day, there was no ones phone to use. Are you mad at me?"

"I'm disappointed, I wanted to spend time with you before I left."

"It's only three days Clarke. Plus Thanksgiving break is coming up soon we have plenty of time to hangout." Lexa smiled.

"Aren't you going to Italy to see your grandparents?" Clarke asked.

"It's not a sure thing, my mom and dad haven't figured out what's happening yet. Come on let's go upstairs you should get some rest."

"There's no way I'm going to sleep now, you just got here."

The two girls went upstairs and laid in Clarkes huge bed, they didn't do much there and occasionally talk. They would talk about after high school and college, just whatever popped into their mind. Soon it was 4am and Abby and Jake were waking up.

"Clarke, time to get up. If you want to get a shower I would do it now. Octavia can use my bathroom." Abby said through the door.

"I should go, FaceTime me when you land." Lexa kissed the blonde before going out the room.

"I will." Clarke answered before heading to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower Clarke went through their clothes and picked out some leggings, flannel and a black Adidas hoodie. When she went downstairs everyone was ready.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Jake asked all the girls and everyone nodded.

The car ride was about thirty minutes and by the time they got their it was time to check in. The flight was five hours so they had a long way, Clarke was tired from not sleeping so she pretty much slept the whole flight.

After getting their luggage they headed to the rental car place, to pick up their car. Everyone was hungry so before going to the hotel they decided to grab some lunch.

"So what's first on the to do list?" Clarke asked while looking through the menu.

"Well the event is tonight, and I'm sure everyone wants some rest before then." Abby answered.

"Sorry, I forgot who I was dealing with here. Boring central." Clarke snarled.

"Clarke there will be plenty of time for you to have fun."

Not long after eating they went to the hotel to get some rest, although Clarke hadn't got much sleep she wasn't tired. While everyone slept Clarke went out to a coffee shop not far from there hotel. As she was getting in line she noticed a familiar face sitting at one of the tables.

"Fox, Hey." Clarke smiled as she walked up to the table.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who doesn't know how to use a phone." Fox smiled.

"Right, when we got back from the lake life just got complicated."

"I totally get that. What are you doing here?"

"My mom has this event at Columbia so we're here for a couple of days. What about you?"

"Well my dad took a job here so this is now my home. You should join me. What are you drinking?" The brunette asked while walking towards the register.

"Just an iced coffee would be great." Clarke smiled. As she was waiting for the girl to get her drink she got a text from Lexa."

Lex: Hey babe how was the flight?Clarke: It was good, we've just been resting up, I'm at this coffee shop near our hotel. And I ran into Fox from the Lake house so were catching up. I don't want to be rude and text the whole time so Ill call you later. Love you.

As Clarke was putting her phone up Fox sat her drink on the table.

"One iced coffee." Fox smiled.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"This ones on me. So whats been goin on how are you and the girl you were dating? I know you guys were having some problems."

"We're actually doing great right now. Much better than 2 months ago. How are things with you, anyone special?" Clarke asked.

"There is this guy at my school, but with this being senior year and college about to happen idk if I want to start things."

"Wait, I totally thought you were gay."

"Well I don't discriminate, I like people their gender doesn't really matter to me. The sex is good either way." Fox started laughing. "That was a joke Clarke, but still very true."

"I think you should go for it, relationships can work after high school you know."

"Yeah but there's always that chance that they wont."

After talking for what felt hours Clarke and Fox made plans to hangout before she left. When she was walking back to the hotel she noticed all the art sellers on the street and all the stands of people selling things.

"Wow." Clarke said to herself as she looked at all the paintings.

"You must be an artists." A guy said from being the booth.

"That easy to tell?" Clarke laughed.

"Over the years I have acquired a gift to tell art buyers from artist." The guy smiled.

"Must help you sell then. Did you paint all of these? Clarke asked while she admired the work.

"Some of them but most of them are my friends, I sell them here then give them the profit."

"Wow, how much do you usually get for one painting?"

"On a good day, at least 250. My painters aren't armatures this is their lively hood."

"250 dollars is their lively hood?" Clarke snarked.

"I sell some of their paintings but they have others being sold else where. So yes 250 plus other money from paintings is their lively hood."

"So how do I get in?" Clarke smiled.

"Well first I would have to take a look at your work then we talk business. Have any pictures?"

Clarke got out her phone and went to her new Instagram she started for her art and gave it to the guy.

"Wow kid, I haven't seen abstract art like this in a while, you from here?"

"Originally but I live in Seattle now."

"Maybe we can work out something you send me your work I sell it then send the money via your bank."

"So its just like that?" Clarke asked.

"It 's just like that, how old are you?"

"18, I'm Clarke by the way."

"Well Clarke I'm Jay. Here is my card with my email and phone number. I'm guessing your still in high school so I might have to talk with your parents but other than that id say were good to go." Jay smiled.

"Cool, I'll definitely be contacting you once I get back home." Clarke smiled as she walked back into the hotel. Her head was filling with thought some good some bad. This could be the start to her art career, but this guy could also be a total scammer. When she got back into the room Octavia, Echo and Ontari were now up all chatting.

"Where the hell have you been?" Octavia asked as the blonde walked through the door.

"I was just at this coffee shop down the street."

"Thanks for bringing us some." Octavia said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I ran into that girl from the lake, Fox and we started talking for while."

"Wow I remember her she was super hot." Octavia smiled.

"Anyways we made plans to hang tomorrow so you bitches better be ready to party." Clarke smiled.

Before any of the girls could reply Abby came in the room.

"Hey I just wanted to let you girls know the event has been bumped up and hour due to heavy rain storms detected to come at about 9. So you girls better start getting ready."

"We have and hour and a half to get ready?" Clarke gasped.

"I'm sure you can manage Clarke." Abby laughed before walking out.

"I call shower first." Clarke ran into the bathroom."

So hey guys, I'm back its been a while but my life has been going up and down lately. I'm currently going through a bad time right now. But writing always makes me feel better and knowing you guys love my story really helps. PLEASE review and I'll love you forever. Also I was wondering if guys would be interested in having my email or social media. If your going through a hard time or just need someone to talk to I would love to be that person! ALSO GUYS IM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR/CO WRITER IF YOUR INTERESTED LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING SO!!


	17. Chapter 17

"I think I totally underestimated the difficult time we would have getting ready." Ontari sighed as the girls all stood outside waiting for Jake to pull the car up.

"It's four girls with one bathroom and an hour and a half to get ready. I knew it would be a disaster." Clarke wined as she continued finish her makeup.

"Your girls are hilarious." Abby said as she took a photo of the girls getting ready.

"This isn't a laughing matter mom, I like to at least look decent when going to formal events."

"You look amazing Clarke now get in the car." Abby rolled her eyes.

"How far away is the venue?" Ontari asked.

"Just a few minutes. Since the weather is gonna take a turn for the worst the event has been reduced to two hours."

"How long was it supposed to be?" Clarke asked.

"Originally at least three." Abby said.

"Im proud of you mom, but I don't think I could stand three hours of suits speaking medical terms." Clarke said.

"this should be one of the more fun parties." Abby smiled.

"Isn't speaking medical terms fun?" Octavia said seriously.

"Of course it is O." Echo laughed.

When they pulled up to the venue the bright lights immediately flashed on their faces. This didn't seem as low key as Abby made it out to be, although half the people here probably were rich. As they walked in Clarke and Octavia immediately noticed the food table.

"How are we going to eat everything?" Clarke asked as she gazed over all the pastries and different foods.

"We take small bites of everything duh." Octavia answered as she grabbed a plate.

"Octavia honey, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Thelonious Jaha he is a very good friend of mine and also one of my mentors while I studied here."

"Abby tells me your planning on studying medicine at Stanford." Jaha said.

"That's the plan, Abby has been my mentor letting me shadow her at the hospital and teaching me everything I can absorb in a few months."

"She's one of our best, Stanford is a great school but I think Columbia would be a great place for you. I'd be more than happy to write you a recommendation." Jaha smiled.

"Really?" Octavia asked wide eyed.

"As long as your grades excel and you continue to work with Abby you wouldn't have a problem getting into to our school."

"Wow." Octavia said to herself.

"Clarke it's so good to see you." Jaha hugged the blonde.

"You too Jaha, where's Wells? Did he not come tonight?" Clarke asked.

"He's around here somewhere, I think he invited some girl to come with him tonight."

"How Well's of him to do." Clarke smiled. "I think I'll go look for him."

While walking around Clarke noticed all the teenagers gathered in the corners. Hiding from their parents as they try to introduce them to College Professors no doubt.

"If it isn't my favorite blonde." A voice said from behind Clarke.

"As if you don't have bottle blondes drooling all over you 24/7." Clarke smiled as she turned to see her old friend.

"You know I like the natural look. How have you been." Wells asked as he hugged his friend.

"I've been good, what about you I heard you brought a date."

"Not really a date, I don't think she wants anything serious but she's fun to hangout with."

"Well introduce me to her dumbass."

"Fine but be nice." Well warned. They walked towards a girl wearing a long sleek black dress with dark long curls. "Fox I want to introduce you to someone. This is-"

"Clarke" Fox smiled as she interrupted the boy.

"Plot twists we've met." Clarke hugged the girl. "Although I didn't think my boy had such good taste."

"I totally forgot you said your mom was being honored tonight.." Fox said.

"Of course you two know each other but how?" Wells asked.

"We met in Seattle while at the lake a few months ago." Fox answered.

"Clarke a few of us are going out later tonight you should come."

"I'm never one to turn down a party but I can't. Since there's a big storm coming my mom wants us all of us in the hotel."

"Did you just say hotel? Why aren't you guys staying in your house here?" Wells asked.

"My mom and Dad decided to rent it out since we rarely come out here anymore."

"Why is that I don't think I've seen you in person in like 3 years." Wells said.

"You know my parents always working. So Fox how do you know this dork?"

"School, he's actually the guy I was telling you about earlier. After our little chat I decided to give him a chance." Fox smiled.

"You know you wanted to hangout with me anyways Fox." Well said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Fox smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please find your seats the ceremony will be starting soon." Jaha said from the stage.

"Clarke I think we're at the same table."

It wasn't long before everyone was in their seats and the awards began. Everyone was obligated to say a few words so that dragged the event on a little longer. Finally after about five people it was Abby's turn.

"I like to be unbiased when it come to these type of event but I have to say this next award goes to one of my student that never failed to work their hardest on every assignment and every patient. Please welcome Abigail Griffin to the stage." Jaha smiled while handing Abby her plaque.

"I would just like to thank everyone here and especially my Professors for giving me the chance to help not only change lives but save them. I would also like to thank my loving husband for supporting through the long night shifts and all the stress that comes with being a doctor. And lastly I would like to thank my two daughters Clarke and Ontari for supporting me and being here tonight also nut young apprentice Octavia who I know one day will be standing on this stage. Thank you." Abby walked off the stage and back to the table while everyone applauded.

"That was beautiful Abby." Ontari smiled. She couldn't help but feel the warmth of Abby calling her, her daughter.

After a few more speeches from past winners and Professors the event came to a close. Everyone scattered outside as they waiting for their cars to be brought around by the vale.

"Jaha we have to all get together for dinner before we leave." Jake said as they all stood out front.

"Of course my friend, I'm sure the kids will get together giving us an opportunity to go get a few drinks."

"How about tomorrow night?" Abby asked.

"It's a plan." Jaha said.

"Ontari, Octavia and Echo this is Wells my oldest friend. Also his date and my friend Fox" Clarke introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you girls." Well said. "I over heard my dad making plans with Abby and Jake tomorrow so you know what that means?" Well smiled mischievously.

"Hope you girls are ready for the time of your lives cause me and Wells are New York kids and you know what that means." Clarke smirked.

"I'm not sure we know what that means." Ontari looked at Clarke.

"We party hard." Well laughed.

This is a shorter chapter but I have a lot to talk about with you guys. First thing is Lexa will be in the next chapter I've missed writing her. Also Im having ideas of Clarke going to College in NY along with Octavia as a sequel to this fic after they graduate. But I really want someone to write it with so if anyone is interested please let me know. I really want a partner to write with. And lastly I'm having ideas for a Gossip Girl fic only with t100 characters, what do you think?

If anyone is interested in writing with me contact me: lexkru1(ATSYMBOL)gmailcom

Also please review!


	18. Chapter 18 New York Oh How I Love You

Chapter 18

The storm had already began when they returned to the hotel. Everyone had changed into their night clothes and Clarke was on facetime with Lexa.

"So how was the event?" Lexa asked.

"It was good, I caught up with a few friends and it was nice."

"Like Fox?" Lexa sat up from her bed.

"And my friend Wells, we practically grew up together. Also I met this guy who is going to sell my work for me. How amazing is that?"

"It sounds good but it can be risky Clarke."

"Trust me he's legit, he's has a website and everything. Plus he wants to talk to my parents too. If that doesn't scream responsible idk what does."

"How about I just ask my mom to sell your work she has friends in the art business, this way you'll know it's 100% legit." Lexa said.

"No I really want to do this on my own through my own people. If I'm going to make a life for myself with art I have to do it on my own."

"I understand I just don't want you to get scammed."

"I wont, anyways what have you been up to?" Clarke asked.

"Laying in bed, helping my mom with work. Missing you."

"I miss you too, what has Raven been up too?"

"She's building some sort of computer program for Jasper. Everyone's busy accept me."

"Go out and do something you're a popular girl at school I'm sure people will be lining up to hangout with you."

"I'd rather hang out with you."

"Well lucky for you in two days you'll be able too." Clarke smiled.

"That feels like 2 years."

"Don't be so dramatic, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Love you."

"Love you to Lex." Clarke smiled before hanging up.

"You guys make me want to puke." Octavia said while switching through the TV channels.

"You know you love us." Clarke smiled.

"I guess." O rolled her eyes.

"How is Lincoln?" Clarke asked.

"I'm sure he was great before I told him I was considering going to school in New York. Across the world from him."

"Wow."

"Jaha literally handed me my acceptance letter, am I not supposed to at least consider this opportunity?"

"Of course you are, he just misses you."

"And I miss him too, but I think I need to start thinking about my future too. I support him on everything."

"Just give him time." Clarke hugged the brunette.

"Meanwhile what do you think Ontari and Echo are doing in the other room?"

"I don't want to know."

"So is Ontari good in bed?"

"Oh my god O, stop."

"I had to ask, isn't it crazy how much has changed in the past few months. You've been here for 4 months and we're already like sisters." O smiled.

"Well technically we have to be friends since we're dating siblings." Clarke smirked.

"Whateves Griffin you know you love me."

"Something like that. Now get some rest tomorrow will be very eventful."

Meanwhile in Seattle a very lonely Lexa sat in her bedroom writing whatever story came into her mind. Even though Clarke had only been gone for a day she still missed her a lot. She tried to distract herself with helping her mom but even after a while that stopped working.

"Lexa time for dinner." Gus called from the stairs.

"Coming." Lexa changed into some yoga pants and a old Lacrosse hoodie.

When she went downstairs she was surprised to see Niylah and her parents at the table.

"Lexa you look comfortable." Anya said as she examined Lexa's outfit.

"I didn't know we were having guest."

"Please we are like family no need to dress up for us." Indra said.

"So Lexa what have you been up to these days." Nyko asked.

"Helping my mom mostly."

"How about Clarke how is she?"

"She's good, she's in New York for the weekend."

"Lexa's been dragging around for the last day. I would hate to see her when college begins and the two starts their own lives." Gus said.

"Me and Clarke aren't going to be that far from each other in college." Lexa said quickly.

"So Anya how is your next exhibit going?" Nylah changed the subject.

"Pretty good so far we even picked a location. It's going to be in Florence, Italy where Gustus grew up. Since this exhibit is filled with the paintings he gifted to me over the years." Anya smiled.

"How romantic." Nylah smiled.

After dinner Lexa went back to her room, Nylah had followed her up.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl sat on the bed.

"I'm just tired." Lexa replied as she got her MacBook out.

"We're getting coffee tomorrow morning so be ready." Nylah said.

"I'm probably going to be helping my mom or something."

"Well she'll give you a break, you have to get out of the house Lex."

"Fine, just for an hour."

"Deal, see ya in the morning." Nylah hugged the brunette goodbye before leaving her room.

"Goodmorning girls." Abby said as she walked into Octavia and Clarkes room. "Are Ontari and Echo up yet?"

"Don't know, we just woke up ourselves." Clarke said while looking at her computer.

"So Octavia are you considering Columbia?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I think I would be stupid not too. Thank you so much for even giving me these opportunities."

"Of course."

"She's been waiting for this her whole life, except she always wanted me to be the medical student." Clarke said.

"Well since I know that's never going to happen I'm putting all my effort into Octavia." Abby smiled. "Oh Clarke, you said something about meeting a Art Dealer?"

"Yes, I'm emailing with him right now. He basically told me that with yours and dads permission I could send my paintings and drawings here and he will sell them. He also sent me a basic layout of how much he will take out of each sell and all that adult stuff so you can look over it." Clarke smiled.

"Me and your dad will take a look at it, just send it to me."

"Thank you."

"So what are you girls doing today?"

"Probably just shopping and later we are meeting up with Wells."

"Sounds fun. Clarke." Abby looked at Clarke with a serious face.

"Mom."

"No drinking, none at all. I mean it Octavia you too. All of you.

"Yes mom." Clarke and Octavia answered.

"Please call me if for some reason one of you is drunk."

"Mom we aren't drinking, just hanging out. Swearsies." Clarke smiled.

"Okay." Abby walked out.

"Liar." Octavia whispered.

"I crossed my fingers." Clarke smirked.

"What are the plans for tonight anyways?" Octavia asked.

"I have to call Wells but I'm pretty sure it's just club hopping and hanging at his house. Our parents will probably go out to dinner so his house will be free."

"How are we going to get into these clubs?"

"We know the people who own them, trust me they'll let us in. Have you talked to Lincoln this morning?"

"He texted me Goodmorning, but other than that no. I'm not worried about that today. Let's talk about you. I saw you researching NYU Art programs this morning." Octavia smirked.

"I'm just exploring my options, I was emailing with the guy who is going to sell my work and he said the best city to study Art in is new York and I agree. I'm not saying I'm going to go here but I'm saying it's an option."

"Were totally going to get a apartment together."

"We totally don't have too, my parents own a loft here. They rent it out but by the time we go to college the lease will be up."

"Are we really thinking about doing this?" Octavia said.

"I think we are."

"What about Lexa?"

"She can come visit. And so can Lincoln. If they love us they will support us even though it will be hard we can all get through it."

"I hope." Octavia murmured.

A few hours passed and Echo, Ontari, Clarke and Octavia went to eat a early dinner at the restaurant in the hotel.

"So Ontari what are your College plans." Octavia asked.

"I got into NYU."

"NO FUCKING WAY, we are all possibly going to be in New York next year."

"Clarke, New York?" Ontari looked at the blonde.

"I'm considering it."

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I just started thinking about it."

"New York is the city of Art." Echo said.

"So I've heard." Clarke smiled. "Echo what are your plans?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out."

"We all are." Octavia replied.

"Enough about school, what are we going to do today bitches?"

"Wells said to come over at about 8 and it's already 5:30 so want to go shop a little to kill time?" Clarke asked the girls.

"Duh." Octavia answered.

The girls got a cab to the nearest shopping center and starting going through the stores. An hour in and the girls already had bags up their arms.

"What now we've already been through half the stores." Ontari said as they sat down on the bench.

"I guess we could go back to the hotel and start getting dressed."

1 HOUR LATER

"Clarke I will drag your ass out of the bathroom if you don't hurry up." Octavia banged on the door.

"I'm almost done, give me one second." Clarke finished applying her winged eyeliner before opening the door. "Here ya go Princess."

"Hey, you can't just call me your nickname." Octavia wined.

"Hurry up and get ready my moms going to drop us off in 20 minutes."

Clarke went to the long mirror in their room and started to brush out her long curls into a sleek long ponytail. She decided to wear a band lace up t-shirt dress with thigh high suede boots. It was casual enough for her mom not to ask her questions.

"Abby wants to know if you guys are ready? Ontari asked

"We will be down in a second." Clarke answered.

"Clarke please don't let tonight get out of hand." Ontari said.

"It wont, it will just be a fun night Tari I swear."

"Nylah you already dragged me to coffee I don't want to go out tonight." Lexa said as she closed her car door.

"It will be fun, Octavia told me they were going out tonight."

"She did?" Lexa stopped and turned around.

"….well yeah I figured Clarke would've told you."

"You know what we should go out tonight, It will be fun."

"Oh no don't use this as some sort of revenge scheme because Clarke—"

"I'm not I just.. want to have a good time. Come on let's go get dressed."

"Wow I have never seen a guest house look this nice." Octavia said as they all sat down at Well's house.

"Technically this is my little apartment, my parents let me remodel it and move in if I got the grades." Well smiled.

"This is sick, I wish I could move into my backyard but unfortunately we don't have a guest house." Echo laughed.

"We cant all be insanely rich." Ontari took a drink.

"So what time are we actually going to go out? "Octavia asked changing the subject.

"Probably around 10, Foxes cousin is in a band and they're playing downtown and she invited us."

"So Wells have you asked her out yet?" Clarke asked.

"Patience Barbie, we can't all be as straightforward as you." Wells nudged the girl.

"Fox is a beautiful girl if you don't act fast someone will."

"Someone like you?" Wells smirked. It wouldn't be the first time you stole a girl from me."

"Those days are over, I'm taken by the most beautiful girl on this earth." Clarke smiled.

"It's been way too long since we talked, what's her name "

"Her names Lexa, she's really amazing I love her. When I first saw her it was like everything sort of made sense. Like in some world we had already met before."

"Sounds intense, I'm happy for you kid you'll have to bring her to NY sometime."

"I doubt she'll even want to come when she finds out I might go here for school." Clarke sighed.

"Loves hard but if she's as crazy about you as you are her then she should be happy for you. And if she's not then it's selfish of her to hold you back. Plus, I'll be here next year. When's the last time we've lived in the city together, it'll be fun."

"Enough talking I want to have fun, it's our last night here." As Clarke poured herself another drink Fox arrived with a gorgeous brunette with amazing green eyes.

"Guys this is Roana, she's my cousins girlfriend." Fox introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you guys." Roana smiled as she poured herself a drink.

"Are you guys ready; the show starts in about thirty."

Everyone grabbed their bags and finished off their drinks before heading to the car.

"Wells, please don't tell me you have a driver." Ontari raised her eyebrow.

"He's my dad's we're just borrowing him for the night, now stop judging me and get in." Everyone got into the car and began jamming to the music, at this point everyone was a little tipsy so even the saddest song made them dance like they were at a club. After a few minutes they arrived at small bar in downtown where the band was playing. No one knew much about the band except it was Fox's cousin. They entered the bar and went upfront to the bar beside the stage.

"It's pretty packed in here for an underground band." Octavia said as she danced to the music.

"The Reckless is pretty popular here in New York, there's even talk of them being signed." Fox said.

"So Roana how did you become mandatory groupie to a band?" Octavia asked the girl. "No offence btw."

"Well I met Alix in college actually, he wasn't in a band yet but desperately wanted to start one, so I helped him audition people and here we are three years later." Roana smiled. "What about you any boyfriends or Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, he's a college student in California." Octavia answered.

"College boy, nice." Roana winked. "Wanna dance? No offence but your friends seem kinda boring."

"Hells yes, let's dance." As Octavia and Roana headed to the dance floor Wells, Fox and echo joined leaving just Clarke and Ontari at the bar.

"Chill enough for you?" Clarke asked the girl as they watched their friends dance.

"It is thank you."

"Why did you want such a chill night anyways?"

"Well Echo hasn't really seen me drunk and I don't want to embarrass myself." Ontari admitted.

"Honestly Tari she seems like she really likes you seeing you drunk isn't going to change that." Clarke smiled.

"You're not supposed to be the one giving good advice, that's my job."

"Well I'm giving you the night off, let's dance." Clarke pulled the girl onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile back and Seattle Lexa, Niylah, Raven and a few others were out at

Q's getting a few drinks. The club was busy as usual, but Lexa needed a distraction, she loved Clarke and even being away from her for two days was hard. Everyone was telling her she was too clingy, but she didn't care.

"We're dancing come on." Raven pulled Lexa into the crowd forcing her to dance. The brunette couldn't hide the smile on her face. "A smile I love it."

It felt like they had danced all night before they went back to Lexa's house for a sleepover. They only had like two drinks, so everyone was very sober.

"Let's take a selfie while we all look presentable." Lexa pulled out her phone.

"Says the one that always looks presentable." Raven rolled her eyes. "Can we lay down now my feet feel numb from so much dancing."

After they all changed into Pj's they laid on Lexa's huge bed and talked.

"So, commitment week is on Monday what colleges are you guys choosing?" Commitment week or hell weeks as some senior called it, is the week they must pick the college(s) that they're serious about.

"Well I'm 100% thinking Oregon state." Niylah answered. "And Raven we all know you're Berkley all the way, what about you Lex?"

"Well, I don't really know about college but I'm definitely moving to LA where me and Clarke will share a cute apartment." Lexa smiled. Little did she know that Clarke might not even be on the same side of the world as her.

After the band played they met them backstage so Fox and Roana could introduce them. Everyone in the band was cool and weirdly attractive in a steam punk way, they even invited the group to an after party. Octavia and Wells decided to go while Echo, Ontari and Clarke went back to the hotel.

"Roana, Fox, Wells you better take care of my girl." Clarke motioned towards Octavia.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her, she's practically like family now." Wells smiled.

"Your damn straight she is." Clarke hugged her friends before leaving.

When they got back to the hotel it was already almost 3 am and all Clarke wanted to do was go to sleep. She got on her bed and started to scroll through Instagram and saw that Lexa had posted. The blonde couldn't stop her smile as she stared at the girl, she was mesmerizing. Clarke clicked off the app and texted Lexa goodnight before dozing off.

The next morning Clarke woke up to Octavia taking up most of her bed. It was only 10am and their flight wasn't until 1 pm. Clarke woke Octavia and made her shower before her parents came in and started asking questions. After both the girls were packed they went to Ontari's room where her and Echo were also all packed and ready to go.

"I have to say I'm very surprised everyone ready." Abby laughed. "Come on, your dad got us a table for breakfast downstairs. Leave the bags, I'll have them put in the car.

As they got off the elevator there was a beautiful restaurant beside the lobby that looked fancy af!

"I wish they would turn the sun down in here." Octavia moaned.

"So girls how was last night." Jake asked.

"It was great we saw a band in Brooklyn, it was amazing. They definitely don't have anything like that in Washington." Octavia said.

"New York is something special." Abby said. "Octavia, how are you feeling about Columbia?"

"It's amazing and I'm heavily considering it." Octavia tried to smile. She loved it here in the two days she had been here, but Lincoln wasn't in New York.

"Clarke, I heard you were thinking about NYU, I didn't know you were interested." Jake said.

"Just exploring my option dad." Clarke shrugged it off.

After breakfast they waited in the lobby for their bags to be put in the car. Octavia and Clarke decided to go get coffee up the street while they waited. After ordering and starting to walk back Clarke noticed someone calling her name.

"CLARKE!" a Guy called. It was Jay the art dealer.

"Hey it good to see you again." Clarke smiled. "This is my friend Octavia."

"What are you ladies up too?" Jay asked.

"About to get on a plane home, did you get my email? My parents signed my slip."

"I did and let me be the first to say welcome to the Art Klub." Jay smiled. "It was nice seeing you girls, Clarke I'll be in touch but until then enjoy your flight."

The walk was quiet but then Clarke stopped dead in her tracks and starred at her surroundings. The beautiful building and the crazy rush people are in 24/7

"I have to do it O." Clarkes voice cracked. "I have to come to New York."

Heloooooooooooo its been so long I missed writing and I'm back bitches enjoy and excuse any spelling error it been a while. COMMENT I love feedback whats lexa gonna do when she finds out Clarke is going to NY?/


	19. Ch 19 I'll love you forver not maybe

yes I'm back soo soon;)

Chapter 19

It had been a week since Clarke and the other had came back from New York and Thanksgiving break had started. Commitment week had come and gone, and Clarke filled out her application for NYU. She hadn't told anyone except Ontari, Octavia, Raven and her parents, she knew she had to tell Lexa soon but right now wasn't soon. Octavia had also made the decision to apply to Columbia with Jaha's letter of recommendation. They both made tough decisions, but they knew it was the right one. Unlike Clarke Octavia had told Lincoln who was surprisingly happy for her. They promised to make everything work and sort everything out when it was time.

"Whatcha doing Blondie?" Ontari asked as she entered Clarkes room.

"Getting ready to leave, I'm going to dinner at Lexa's."

"Good so you can finally tell her." Ontari said.

"I will tell her just not tonight; can't we just have a peaceful dinner?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"You've had several peaceful dinners all week, remember you guys haven't been apart since we got back, and I don't think my ears can take anymore. Don't forget my room is right beside yours."

"I'll tell her, I have a plan. I'm going to invite her over tomorrow and I'll cook her dinner and we will have a civilized adult conversation about this."

"Good then luck hun. Have fun at dinner."

Clarke took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Lexa was outside waiting for her to leave.

"Ready?" Lexa smiled as the beautiful blonde came down the stairs.

"Yes, let's go." Clarke opened the door and the got into the jeep.

The drive was quiet, Clarke didn't have much to say even though she technically had a lot to say.

"You okay?" Lexa asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"Yeah, just tired." Clarke smiled.

"How's the art coming along?" Lexa while opening the door.

"Really well, Jay wants 4 hand drawings by Monday, so I drew 6, I figure I should give him options."

"Such an overachiever." Lexa smiled.

"Well I love doing this and a plus is I'm making money while I do it. In a week I've made 300 on the two paintings I've sent. He even said the hand drawings could go for at least 150 each."

"You know my mom could probably make you more."

"Lexa we've been over this, I'm doing this on my own. I don't care about the money, simply knowing someone owns my art is amazing enough."

"Fine come on I'm sure my mom is waiting for us." The two girls headed into the dining room for dinner.

After passing around all the food Anya, Lexa and Clarke started eating.

"Is Gus still in Vegas?" Clarke asks.

"Yes, I'm him and Nyko are having a blast even though they're there for business." Anya smiled. "He should be back tomorrow morning though you should stop by I'm sure he'll love to see you."

"That's perfect, I have to come pick Lexa up anyways since I'm cooking her dinner tomorrow." Clarke smiled at the brunette.

"Your cooking me dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, so wear something nice."

"You two are just so adorable." Anya smiled. "Oh and Clarke I had lunch with your mom the other day she's lovely."

"You guys lunch now?" Lexa asked.

"Well we figured since our daughters are so in love we should probably get to know each other. Anyways she was telling me about the award she won in New York."

"Yeah, she's an amazing doctor. She even introduced one of her old College friends to Octavia who is writing her a recommendation."

"Lincoln was telling me out that, that is so amazing. Are you excited you to will be in New York together? Your mom was telling me your applying to NYU." Anya said. Clarke couldn't even bare to look at Lexa's face. Why would her mom go around telling people about New York. Technically she never told her not to but still she shouldn't have.

"Clarke, what is she talking about?" Lexa stared at the blonde with a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" Anya said looking just as confused.

"I…I applied to NYU during commitment week." Clarke sunk into her chair. This isn't happening she thought to herself.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Lexa stood up from the table and went upstairs.

"Lexa, wait." Clarke ran after the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about moving all the way across the world for school? Did you just forget all the plans we made together?" Lexa said angrily as she looked at the blonde.

"No, I didn't forget Lexa, I just… New York is amazing and Art there is beautiful. I want to study there."

"So, you take one trip to New York, and meet some mediocre art dealer, make 300 dollars and suddenly you want to move there." Clarke could hear the disgust in Lexa's voice as the words came out of her mouth.

"You know what, im going to ask your mom to take me home." Clarke walked off.

"Wait... Clarke." Lexa sighed.

"No, I'm going home. And you know what maybe if you knew me as much as you think you do, you would know I'm from New York and that I didn't just suddenly visit and fall in love with it." Clarke walked off to find Anya, she couldn't have this conversation at least not right now. Both of them needed time to cool off.

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I thought she had already known about NYU." Anya apologized as they pulled into Clarke drive.

"It's fine, I should've told her days ago." Clarke sighed.

"Why didn't you?"

"I knew she would react this way, I love her so much but there are so many opportunities for me in New York. I kinda hoped she would be happy for me."

"Trust me, I know my daughter. Give her the night to think and she'll be beyond happy for you." Anya smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." Clarke hugged the women before going into her house.

"Hey bleach blonde how was dinner?" Ontari asked.

"Definitely below average." Clarke told Ontari what happened.

"She'll come around." Ontari smiled. "How about I call Raven and O over and we have a movie night?"

"That would be amazing."

When all the girls arrived, they popped popcorn and put on a random Netflix movie mostly for background noise.

"So, what's everyone doing for Thanksgiving break?" Raven asked.

"Lincoln will be here tomorrow, so you'll know where I'll be." Octavia smiled.

"Yuck, what about you Ontari?"

"Probably just hang out with Echo and you bitches of course."

"Why did you even ask Raven, you know we'll all be hanging out together." Clarke said.

"I was just making sure you guys weren't bailing on me."

"Of course not Reyes, how boring would break be with out you?" Ontari smiled.

"Very fucking boring for sure."

The next day everyone went home Leaving Clarke to her thoughts. She hadn't heard from Lexa but she also didn't text or call her.

"Clarke me and your Dad are heading out, we'll be back tomorrow night." Abby said to her daughter.

"I know when you'll be back mom, I bought you the spa day remember." Clarke had used her money to get her parents a spa day, so she could have the house to herself and Lexa. Looks like she won't be needing that anymore.

"Are you still mad I told Anya about NYU."

"Yes."

"Clarke you didn't even tell me not to tell anyone."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you go around bragging about your daughter moving to New York!" Clarke yelled.

"I'll keep that in mind, and don't forget Ontari's present is arriving later today. Love you girls." Abby blew a kiss before going back downstairs. As an early Graduation present Abby and Jake had bought Ontari a car. Since she had been here she had either been using Clarkes car or getting rides from other people, so they thought she should have her own.

As Clarke returned to sulking her phone started beeping, it was a text from Lexa.

Lexa: Im sorry, lets talk. Dinner? 4:03pm

Clarke: I'll cook, 6pm. 4:04pm

A half smile appeared on the blonde's face but then there was panic. She didn't go to the grocery store because she figured dinner was off. She hurried and got dressed before running downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ontari asked from the couch.

"Grocery store, your coming." Clarke grabbed her keys and went her car.

"What are you even cooking?" Ontari asked and they went through the store.

"I'm thinking a huge Spicy Thai Chicken Salad and brownies and ice cream"

"Oooh, save me some you know I love your salads." Ontari begged.

"I will, do you have plans tonight?" Clarke asked while getting her ingredients.

"I'm going over to Echo's, I have a feeling this will end up in makeup sex and I do not want to hear it."

"Let's hope." Clarke smiled.

"I think your phones ringing." Ontari pointed to the bag in their cart.

Clarke: Mom what's up?

Abby: The guy delivering the car is at the house, where are you?"

Clarke: Shoot I forgot, tell him to give me 10 minutes.

"What was that about?" Ontari asked.

"My mom's getting something delivered, I have to sign for it." Clarke tried to be discrete. "Let's check out I think I have everything."

The drive back was quick and when they arrived there was a black Land Rover in the drive way.

"Don't tell me your parents bought a new car." Ontari said as they got out of the car.

"Something like that." Clarke smiled.

"Of course, it's for you, Clarke your so spoiled. You literally just got this car last summer." Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored the girl as she greeted the guy delivering the car.

"Are you Clarke?" The guy asked, and Clarke nodded. "Perfect I just need your drivers license and there are a few papers for you to sign." Clarke signed everything and the guy gave her the keys and paper work before leaving.

"So princess what are you going to do with two cars? Sell one? Let me guess, your going to start a collection." Ontari said as the blonde just stared at her.

"I would you just shut up and take the keys to your new car while I get my damn groceries." Clarke smiled and handed her the keys.

"No way."

"Yes way, not let's look inside I think you'll love the way I designed it." Clarke smiled.

The girls walked to the car and opened the doors. The seats were completely black with pink trimming and a matte black dashboard.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Ontari asked as she examined the cars interior.

"About a month, you should really thank mom and dad I only gave my design expertise."

"I have to call them." Ontari got the keys and ran inside.

"thanks for helping me with the groceries you bitch." Clarke rolled her eyes as she carried everything in.

About an hour passed and Clarke was finished cooking, her salad was in the fridge and her brownie was cooling. She did forget the ice cream so Ontari volunteered to go get some. Of course it was only just to drive her new car but Clarke didn't have time to do it. The blonde quickly took a shower and got dressed. She put on a long beautiful black satin dress and put her hair in a low bun. For makeup she just did a simple wing, mascara and a red lipstick. It was 6:04 when she heard a knock at the door.

When she opened it there was Lexa in long green velvet dress with a low cut that made Clarke's mouth water just looking at her.

"Hey." Lexa smiled a little before walking in.

"You look amazing." Clarke said.

"So do you." Lexa said then there was a short pause. "My mom made you this, it's called Sfogiatella, it's basically just a pastry my grandma in Italy makes them all the time." Lexa handed her the plate.

"Tell her I said thanks. Dinners ready if you want to head to the table."

"Sure, lets go." Lexa followed Clarke to the dining room.

They started eating but no words were being exchanged.

"This salad is really good." Lexa said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Clarke, I'm really sorry for what I said and for how I acted. I just… being so miles away from you feels scary." Lexa admitted.

"It's scary to me too Lex, but me and you will always work no matter where one of us is. I love you and I'll still love you while I'm in New York."

"What if I was in New York with you?" Lexa said.

"What?"

"I could move there, be a writer. We could live in some shoebox apartment and get a cat or something."

"Lex—" Clarke began to say.

"We could go on romantic dates in times square or whatever they do in NY." Lexa's mouth kept saying stuff as she thought of more things.

"LEXA STOP." Clarke yelled and interrupted the girl. "I'm not letting you change your plans for me.

"But Clarke I don't care about my plans, I want to be wherever you are."

"Lexa you want to be in LA, somewhere writing on the beach with the sun on your skin. I can't be the one to take that from you." Clarke sighed.

"Clarke, I want you to have everything you want. I just thought we would both be able to do that if we were together."

"We both are getting what we want Lex."

"Just not in the same place." Lexa felt the tears on her cheek.

"We are Lexa and Clarke, Clexa if you will. We are going to figure this out because I love you and I don't plan on loosing you anytime soon." Clarke grabbed the girls hand and kissed it.

"I love you." Lexa smiled.

Oooh how I've missed writing! Let me know what you think please Review!


End file.
